The Way to a Hero
by Disneydoll0424
Summary: COMPLETED After Voldemort causes Hermione to see dark visions, she and Harry fall in love. But they may be in more danger than they have ever been.
1. A Plan is Hatched

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The wonderful talented J.K. Rowling does.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: A Plan is Hatched.  
  
A small round man with a sharp nose was writhing in pain on the floor. "Please, my Lord. Please." He gasped.  
  
Lord Voldemort raised his wand releasing Wormtail from the curse. Wormtail panted on the floor, unmoving. Voldemort then began to walk around the circle of hooded men. "I am tired of excuses," he said in a low even voice that sent chills through the group. "I want Potter and I want him now."  
  
"My Lord, we have tried. But he is too well protected," said one man from behind his hood.  
  
"Crucio," Lord Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at the man. He fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort waited several seconds before releasing the man from his torment. "As I said," he said raising his wand. "I do not want to hear any excuses."  
  
"My Lord," said the cruel voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I believe there may be a way to get to Potter."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"It is true that Potter is well protected. As long as he is under the care of Albus Dumbledore we may not be able to touch him. But his friends are another matter entirely. We may not be able to take him, but perhaps we can chip away at his inner circle and draw him out. Once he is alone Potter would be easy to take care of."  
  
"Yes, Lucius. That is an excellent idea. If he feels as if his presence is endangering those around him he may feel guilty enough to remove himself voluntarily." Voldemort turned and stared down at Wormtail. "You have spent the most time in his presence. Where are his weaknesses or should I say who?"  
  
"My Lord, there is a boy and a girl. He is never far from them."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"The boy is Ron Weasley. Son of Arthur Weasley, who works at the Ministry and is a good friend of Albus Dumbledore's."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"The girl is called Hermione Granger."  
  
"Who are her parents."  
  
"My Lord," interrupted Lucius. "She is Muggle born. My son informs me that Potter has a particular affection for this mudblood. There have been reports that they may in fact be more than school friends."  
  
"Excellent. I think we have a victim."  
  
"Should I arrange to have her brought to you, my Lord."  
  
"No, Lucius. She will not even have to leave the halls of Hogwarts for me to reach her."  
  
Lucius smiled evilly fully understanding the Dark Lords meaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger was leaning happily against a large tree watching her two best friends egg on their chess pieces in what was quickly becoming one of the longest chess games they had ever played. In the past, Ron would have easily beaten Harry, but after seven years of playing Harry was getting to be almost as good as Ron.  
  
She was trying to read her Arithmancy book, but every time she started to get into it Ron or Harry would yell out, "Pound him, that's it." And then inevitably, "Hermione did you see that?"  
  
Eventually, Hermione put her book down and sat contently watching them. As she watched them her gaze drifted to a figure across the lake. She had to squint to make the person out because the figure was slightly hazy. "Who is that," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that," Harry asked not taking his eyes off the game.  
  
Hermione stood and looked intently on the figure which was steadily becoming clearer. She then let out a small scream.  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Harry and Ron jumping up.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "It's him." She said staring at him in horror and grabbing his arm tightly.  
  
"Who?" Said Harry staring in the general direction of Hermione's gaze.  
  
She looked back, but could see nothing. "He was just there."  
  
"Who?" Repeated Harry.  
  
"Vol. Voldemort."  
  
Ron stared at her. "What? Where?" He said frantically scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Just across the lake. Come on Harry let's get out of here. Let's go back inside."  
  
"Hermione, no one's there. Are you sure you saw him."  
  
"I know what I saw," she yelled.  
  
"Maybe we better go back in, Harry." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione continued pulling Harry along and Ron scooped up the chess set and pieces and followed at a run.  
  
Once inside the castle Hermione headed straight for the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry in exasperation. "Do you really think we should bother Dumbledore?"  
  
"I saw him." She said firmly. "We have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
Harry looked to Ron for help, but the look of fear in Ron's eyes told him that he was not going to try to dissuade Hermione.  
  
"Sherbet Balls." Said Hermione. As Head Girl, Hermione was given access to the password for Dumbledore's office in case of emergency.  
  
She pulled Harry up the staircase followed by Ron. She knocked at the office door and heard the Headmaster call, "Come in."  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading through some rolls of parchment and seemed a bit surprised to see the three. "Miss Granger, I trust there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Actually sir, there is." Said Hermione.  
  
"Please sit down." Said Dumbledore waving at the three chairs.  
  
"Sir," began Hermione. "I saw umm. at least I thought I saw." She paused beginning to doubt herself. She had been so certain minutes ago of what she saw, but now in the calm safety of Dumbledore's office she wasn't as sure.  
  
"Please go on, Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore reassuringly.  
  
"I saw Voldemort. Outside across the lake."  
  
Dumbledore's sharp eyes darted to Harry who was sitting calmly looking back.  
  
"I didn't see anything, sir. But," he began seeing Hermione's look of betrayal. "I'm sure Hermione must have seen something. She seemed umm. frightened."  
  
"And did you see anything, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione. "No, sir. I can't say that I did."  
  
"But he was there," insisted Hermione. "He was there and then he was gone."  
  
"I believe you saw something, Miss Granger, but it is highly unlikely that it was Voldemort."  
  
Hermione looked frustrated, but then a thought crossed her mind. "Harry," she said. "You must have felt it. Your scar, it must have, you know, hurt."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I didn't feel anything."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione in concern. "Harry's scar has always been a good indicator if Voldemort was near, but if you are not sure I can have the teacher's search the grounds."  
  
Hermione shook her head conceding defeat. "No, you're right. If he had been near Harry would have known. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm anyone."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. It is best that we all keep alert. We are living in dangerous times and none of us is in more danger than Harry."  
  
Hermione stood and Ron and Harry did the same. "Thank you, sir. And again, I am sorry."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and the three friends left his office.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione in concern. "Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I'm just tired. It just seemed so real. I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at the boys and started walking toward Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry gave each other meaningful looks and followed behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Voldemort raised his head smiling. "I have made contact."  
  
"Excellent, my Lord. Your plan is proceeding perfectly," said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ok, I know that was a short chapter, but I wanted to establish the story. I'll update soon. Please review. 


	2. A Stranger in the Night

Chapter 2 - A Stranger in the Night  
  
Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, taking note of her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes. The dull pounding in her head remained constant. She closed her eyes against it telling herself that she would go to Madam Pomfrey for a headache cure after breakfast. She pushed her hair behind her ears and took out her wand muttering the spell that gave her face a rosy hue.  
  
It had been days since Hermione had slept for more than two or three hours a night, not since the incident at the lake. She hadn't actually seen anything or anyone since that day, but her nights were filled with frightening dreams of Death Eaters and the Dark Mark and even sometimes Voldemort. While the players varied the themes were the same. Harry being kidnapped, Harry being tortured, Harry being killed.  
  
She had taken to asking Harry every morning if his scar was hurting and jumped at the slightest noise.  
  
Part of her, the logical thinking part of her, said that she was under too much stress because of the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s. But the other part, the emotional sleep-deprived part, was becoming steadily uneasy.  
  
She gave herself one last look in the mirror and pulled her mass of hair into a messy ponytail and left her Head Girl's room to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron had been made Head Boy, but had elected to remain in the seventh year boys dormitory. Hermione had teased him at first saying that growing up with all those brothers had gotten him used to the constant company, but Ron had later confessed that he had not taken the solitary dorm because he didn't want Harry to feel left out. Besides, he had justified to her, things tended to happen in the dead of night, both exciting and serious, and he was damned if he was going to sit in his room like a good little boy while Harry had all the adventures.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron called. "We're going to be late for breakfast."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm coming. It's not like you're going to die of starvation."  
  
Harry looked at her in concern. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she said off-handedly. She hadn't told either Ron or Harry about the nightmares she had been having or the constant headaches. She didn't want them to think she was losing it.  
  
They started walking to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry chatted about the upcoming Quidditch game and Hermione was mentally reviewing her day's schedule when just as they turned the corner she saw a dark hooded figure walking toward them.  
  
She didn't pause to think. She pushed Harry into the wall pulled out her wand and shot a spell at the figure. She went to cast a second spell when she felt someone wrap arms around her waist and tackle her to the ground.  
  
"Get off me," she yelled.  
  
"Hermione, have you lost your mind. What the hell were you thinking," said Ron who had her pinned with his full body weight to the floor.  
  
"Ron, no. What are you doing? He's coming for Harry."  
  
"Who!?!"  
  
"The Death Eater!"  
  
Harry knelt down next to Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, you're really scaring me now. You could have hurt those first years."  
  
Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest and she was still trying to fight Ron off her, but she also had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and a growing pain in her head.  
  
"What is going on here," came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley would you kindly get off Miss Granger."  
  
Ron rolled off Hermione and he and Harry helped to pull her to her feet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Said Professor McGonagall indicating the wall where the spell Hermione cast had hit. Bits and pieces of the brick were lying on the floor and there was a substantial hole knocked out. Scared looking first years were huddled far from the damage, some with tiny fragments of rock dusting their hair.  
  
Harry and Ron looked from McGonagall to Hermione and then back to McGonagall not sure how to respond.  
  
Hermione couldn't think. She had obviously been seeing things again, but it had seemed so real to her. The pounding in her skull was growing and it was starting to drown out the surrounding sound. She brought her hands to her head pressing the sides, trying to think straight, but finding it impossible through the pain.  
  
Her knees buckled and she would have hit the floor if Harry hadn't been so quick. He caught her around the waist as she went down. "Hermione," he said frantically. Her hands were still pressing into the sides of her head and she gave up trying to stand. She just wanted the pain to end.  
  
Ron was by her side instantly trying to help Harry hold her. "What's the matter with her," he said in a panicked voice. Harry eyes shot from Hermione to Ron and then back to Hermione and Professor McGonagall was at their sides in a flash.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she said sharply. "We must get her to hospital wing immediately.  
  
"Oh," Hermione moaned, "please make it stop."  
  
The pain he heard in Hermione's voice gave Harry the extra bit of adrenaline he needed to pick her up completely and settle her in his arms. "It's ok, I've got you." He murmured. Hermione's arms instinctively went round his neck and as more waves of pain assaulted her, her fingernails dug into his skin. Harry was barely aware of the pain. His only concern was getting her to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron pushed through the crowd of students that had assembled clearing a path for Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey made them wait outside as she settled Hermione on a bed and forced some clear bitter liquid down her throat. Hermione wasn't even aware when she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke slowly. The pain that had been so overwhelming had receded back to the low dull ache she had begun to grow accustom to.  
  
She turned her head slightly and saw Ron sleeping in a chair by her bed.  
  
"You scared the hell out of us, you know," said Harry. Hermione turned her head the other way to see Harry smiling over her.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Hours."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"After midnight."  
  
"Midnight? Harry, I've been asleep over sixteen hours."  
  
"That's right. Madam Pomfrey thought you should sleep. She removed that spell you used to cover the circles under your eyes. She said it looked like you hadn't slept for days. Hermione, why didn't you tell us something was wrong?"  
  
"Have you and Ron been here all day?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"On and off."  
  
"I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey let you."  
  
"She couldn't have kept us out. And don't change the subject."  
  
Hermione smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
Harry shook his head. "We were worried anyway. Hermione, did you really think Ron and I didn't know something was wrong? We're together all day, everyday."  
  
"I know, I guess I just didn't want you to."  
  
"Worry," Harry finished. "Yeah, you said that."  
  
They laughed softly. "I'm sorry." Hermione repeated.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "I swear, the three of us do put a lot of time here in the hospital wing." Then he turned serious. "Hermione, what's been going on? What happened today?"  
  
Hermione's face filled with anxiety. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?"  
  
"No. But Filch was beyond upset at the mess." Said Harry grinning. Hermione smiled back.  
  
"I don't know what came over me, but I saw something and I just reacted instinctually."  
  
"What did you see? Was it him again?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. Whoever or whatever it was, it was definitely a dark wizard."  
  
"Hermione, nothing was there. Nothing that I could see anyway."  
  
She nodded, "I kind of figured that out after Ron tackled me. But what about your scar, did it."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Not a twinge."  
  
Hermione set her jaw. "This is getting ridiculous. I have already seen someone or something twice at school and I can't sleep because I have dreams all night and the pounding in my head is making it practically impossible to do anything. Harry, something is going on. I am not just being delusional."  
  
"I believe you, Hermione. But what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They stared at each other and Harry reached out and took Hermione's hand. "Whatever is happening to you, we'll figure it out together." The whipped around at a loud snore behind them. Ron's mouth was hanging open and his head was thrown back. Harry and Hermione clapped their hands over their mouths trying to keep in their laughter. "And Ron can help too," finished Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Professor Dumbledore came to visit Hermione. She had her nose buried in one of her textbooks trying to keep up with what the rest of her class was doing. She had tried to get Madam Pomfrey to allow her to go back to class, but she had refused. None of the teacher's could determine why Hermione was hallucinating and were reluctant to let her return to her normal schedule until they did.  
  
Hermione had had a restful night after Harry and she talked, but she thought that might have been due to Madam Pomfrey's potion for a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore approached her slowly.  
  
She put her book down and sat up a bit straighter. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore stared at her with his piercing eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said hesitatingly. "I just, that is I wish. I wish I knew what was happening to me."  
  
"About that. I believe I owe you an apology."  
  
"An apology?"  
  
"Yes, when you came to me last week I should have realized that something was wrong. I made the mistake of believing that you might have been a little tired and stressed by your heavy schedule. It is clear that is not the case."  
  
"Please don't feel bad sir. I was beginning to believe it was stress too."  
  
"I am inclined to believe that someone is causing these delusions rather than something."  
  
"But who and why?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer either of those questions for certain. At least not yet." Dumbledore paused appearing to be in serious thought. "I am going to let you resume your schedule, but Hermione, I want you to come straight to me if you see anything else out of the ordinary."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort picked up the glass he had been drinking from and threw it across the room narrowly missing the back of Wormtail's head. He yelped and jumped to the side.  
  
Lucius Malfoy approached him with his head inclined. "My Lord, is there anything I can do?"  
  
Voldemort turned furious eyes on Lucius. "And what is it that you think you can do to help, Lucius. Since your unfortunate incarceration I am afraid you haven't been a great deal of help to me. Your respectable front that gave me access to both the Ministry and Hogwarts Board of Governor's no longer exists."  
  
Lucius turned his head so the Dark Lord would not see the fury in his eyes.  
  
"I need someone on the inside. Things are not progressing quickly enough and I am tired of waiting. I want Miss Granger suffering. I want Harry Potter to see what his presence costs those around him. That mudblood lover Dumbledore knows that it is I who am causing her delusions but he is keeping that information from them. I want my mark felt. I want Potter to know how far into his world I can go."  
  
"I may have it in my power to pass that message along my Lord."  
  
Voldemort turned cold eyes on Lucius, wordlessly pressing him to continue.  
  
"My son attends Hogwarts. He is in the same year as Potter. Perhaps we could use him to pass along a message."  
  
"Yes," said Voldemort shrewdly. "But that is not enough. I want to start removing some of Harry's support system. It might be time to tip off the Ministry that there is a dangerous witch at Hogwarts. They have been eager to regain some control at the school ever since Dumbledore went back a year and a half ago."  
  
"An excellent idea, my Lord. I am sure Draco would be willing to testify to her destructive actions as of late."  
  
"Yes, but it will have to be carefully timed. I do not want my hand detected by Fudge, just Potter."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard. Fudge is always more than eager to deny the existence of anything that would interrupt his afternoon cup of tea." Lucius laughed.  
  
"A truer word has not been spoken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Harry were trying to finish their astronomy homework, while Hermione caught up with her work from Transfiguration, but they weren't getting very far. They kept glancing up at Hermione as if she might flip out at any moment. It wasn't actually that much of a stretch. She was getting increasingly annoyed at their continual looks of concern.  
  
Finally frustration got the better of her and she snapped her book shut loudly. She was set to give them both a lecture, but she knew they were only concerned about her and decided she had better head to bed. She got up and began gathering her books.  
  
"Are you going to bed?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," she replied tensely.  
  
"Should I walk you up?" Asked Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Not unless you want to be pitched back down."  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Goodnight guys."  
  
"Night Hermione." They both called.  
  
She made her way upstairs. She set her book down on her night table and changed into her dressing gown. She hadn't had a nightmare or a hallucination for weeks due in part to the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave her to take every night. The problem was it made her sluggish in the mornings. She was about to take her nightly dose when she remembered she had a Potions exam in the morning. She put the dose down and got into bed. It had been weeks, she justified to herself, and it will be fine.  
  
Hermione was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.  
  
At some point during the night Hermione could feel a presence over her. Her eyes shot open and almost immediately someone was on top of her putting a hand over her mouth. She thrashed around a bit and tried to scream, but the hand cut off any sound. She kept trying to throw the person off her but whoever it was pressed on her harder cutting off her air supply.  
  
She stopped moving and breathed deeply through her nose. "That's better," came a cold voice. "Don't struggle. I'm here to deliver a message from the Dark Lord."  
  
Hermione tensed, knowing for certain that this was no dream or delusion. She could feel the weight of the person on top of her and their warm breath as he spoke inches from her face.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes you to know that it is he who is causing you to see the visions you have been seeing."  
  
Hermione's brow creased and she tried to speak.  
  
"You're wondering why, are you?" He waited and then pressed harder on her mouth cutting off all her oxygen. He was straddling her now and she was incapable of any movement, except for a slight nod of her head. "He wants you and Potter to know that even at Hogwarts he can still reach you. The Dark Lord is with you always. Even now he knows your very thoughts and he will not stop haunting your every waking and sleeping moments until he gets what he wants."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with rage and she bucked wildly. The unexpected movement caused her assailant to lose his bearings and fall into her. She used his momentum against him and pushed with her legs, rolling off the bed with him. They scuffled wildly for several moments, but he had weight and height to his advantage and soon he pinned her to the floor again. He had his hands round her neck and was squeezing.  
  
She tried to scream, but he was crushing her windpipe. Her hands were free and she pushed against his shoulders trying to free herself, but as the seconds ticked by she began to feel disoriented. Her last conscious thought was of Harry and Ron and then she knew no more. 


	3. The Ministry at Hogwarts

Chapter 3 - The Ministry at Hogwarts  
  
She couldn't breathe. She could feel the pressure around her throat and her hands shot in the air clawing wildly.  
  
"Hermione," Harry shouted.  
  
She kept fighting the invisible enemy and Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. She stopped struggling and buried her head in the crook of his neck, crying.  
  
"It's ok," he whispered. "You're safe."  
  
"Harry," she whispered. "Harry."  
  
"Shh, it's ok."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron in a hushed voice.  
  
Hermione released her grip on Harry and turned in the direction of Ron's voice. His face was white with fear. All at once she forgot her own fear and released Harry.  
  
"I'm ok, don't worry Ron." She opened her arms and he reached into her. He was shaking against her.  
  
"Who did this to you," he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I can't be sure, but I think it was."  
  
"Oh good, she's awake," a voice interrupted. Hermione released Ron and stared at the pompous figure of Cornelius Fudge. Just behind him was the squat figure of Dolores Umbridge.  
  
Hermione stared unblinking at Umbridge. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Now, now, Miss Granger. There is no need to be rude," said Umbridge.  
  
Hermione could feel both Harry and Ron tense beside her and she couldn't help remembering one of the last times she had been in a room with Umbridge.  
  
"Dolores," began Fudge. "The girl is not right in the head and we really must make allowances."  
  
"You are right, Minister," said Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Fudge approached Hermione's bed and she could feel Harry and Ron move closer to her.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hermione." He asked in a slow condescending tone."  
  
"I need to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Albus is occupied at the moment."  
  
"Hermione, they want to take you to St. Mungo's," Ron blurted out.  
  
Hermione's head shot around to Ron. "Why?"  
  
"Ronald," said Fudge a bit sharply. "There's no need to frighten Hermione." He turned his gaze on Hermione in a would-be fatherly way. "We understand that you've been having some. umm. problems lately. And after last night we feel that you may be a danger to yourself."  
  
"I don't understand." Said Hermione confused.  
  
"They think you did this to yourself, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"That's insane," said Hermione. "Someone was in my room last night. Someone sent by Voldemort."  
  
Fudge and Umbridge shuddered noticeably. "Do you know who?" Asked Umbridge.  
  
"Yes, I think it was Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy," said Umbridge incredulously.  
  
"That's right," she said and then continued quickly. "He was in my room and he got on top of me and put his hand over mouth, I couldn't breathe and he said that Voldemort was the one who was making me see things and I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and then his hands were around my throat and." Hermione was too upset to continue. Ron put his arms around her and Harry held her hand tightly.  
  
"Hermione, I understand that you think that happened," began Fudge.  
  
"It did happen. I didn't imagine it."  
  
"Miss Granger," said Umbridge. "Madam Pomfrey informed us that you have been taking a Potion for a dreamless sleep every night. Did you take it last night?"  
  
"No," admitted Hermione and Umbridge smiled triumphantly. "That doesn't mean it didn't happen," insisted Hermione.  
  
"But why we would Mr. Malfoy want to harm you. There's just no reason."  
  
"He said he was delivering a message for Voldemort."  
  
"Miss Granger, as Head Girl you are aware that there is a protective ward around the girls dormitories. A boy could not have gained access to your room last night."  
  
"He was there. He must have figured out a way to get around the wards, a spell or something."  
  
"Really, Miss Granger," spat Umbridge.  
  
"If she says he was there then he was there," bellowed Ron losing his temper. "Instead of wasting your time here, why don't you go and find out where Malfoy was last night."  
  
"Maybe you boys should be heading to class. Miss Granger obviously needs rest," said Umbridge.  
  
"Yeah, like we'd leave her alone with you," spat Ron.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione under her breath.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Said Madam Pomfrey entering the ward. "Minister, I thought I made it clear that this girl needs rest."  
  
"Have you given all Miss Granger's medical information to Healer Morton, Madam Pomfrey?" Asked Fudge formally.  
  
"Yes, but I must make myself clear, Minister. There is no reason for Miss Granger to be committed to St. Mungo's, she is not a danger to herself or anyone else."  
  
"When I want the opinion of a school nurse I will ask for it," roared Fudge losing his temper.  
  
"Cornelius," came a booming voice. Professor Dumbledore swept into the room. Everyone fell quiet. He turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron and gave them a reassuring smile.  
  
"Albus," returned Fudge. "I trust you've spoken with the Healer from St. Mungo."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Good, then we'll be on our way." Fudge took a step closer to Hermione. "Hermione, you'll be coming with us."  
  
Harry stood up and placed himself between Hermione and Fudge.  
  
"Not so fast, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "I am not inclined to release Miss Granger to your care."  
  
"You do not have a choice, Albus," Fudge said through gritted teeth.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione, Harry, and Ron again and then returned his gaze to Fudge. "Perhaps we should speak in private."  
  
Fudge bowed his head slightly in agreement and walked out with Dumbledore, followed by Umbridge and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Immediately, Ron left Hermione's side and ran to the door. He cracked it open slightly and pulled out one of his older brother's extendable ears.  
  
Harry turned back to Hermione, who for some time had been in a confused silence. "Hermione, quick tell me what happened."  
  
"It's just like I said. I was in my room last night and Malfoy, at least I'm pretty sure it was Malfoy, attacked me. He said Voldemort sent him to tell me that it was he who was making me see things."  
  
"So it is Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"What else?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione hesitated, not wanting to continue.  
  
"What?" Harry pressed. "Hermione, tell me."  
  
"He said. He said that he wanted you and I to know that he can reach me anywhere. Even at Hogwarts."  
  
"He wanted us to know? Me, to know."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"This is happening because of me," said Harry more to himself than to her.  
  
"Damn," said Ron from the door.  
  
"What is it Ron," asked Harry walking to him. Hermione scrambled out of bed to join them.  
  
"It doesn't sound good."  
  
"What? What are they saying."  
  
"Dumbledore just said that he won't allow Fudge to remove you from school and then Fudge said Dumbledore doesn't have that kind of authority. Then he said that if Dumbledore insists on interfering in things outside his sphere of control he would have him removed as Headmaster and this time he'd make sure it'd stick."  
  
"Oh my God," breathed Hermione. "Why is Fudge doing this?"  
  
"I'd bet my life, he's still ticked off that Dumbledore showed him up about Voldemort. You know his popularity's been slipping this past year. He'd do anything to show up Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah, but why does he care about Hermione," asked Ron, one ear still pressed near the door.  
  
"Because," said Hermione beginning to understand, "If he can prove I'm a danger to the school, he'll look like the big hero removing a threat. Not only from Hogwarts, but also from Harry."  
  
"From me?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said Hermione. "Harry, you're everybody's darling. If Fudge suggested that you could be in danger because of me, then the wizarding community would be thankful he had me committed."  
  
"All of this is happening to you because of me?"  
  
"No," said Hermione sharply. "Don't you ever blame yourself for Voldemort or Fudge."  
  
"I think they're coming back," said Ron jumping.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Colloportus," he said quickly.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Said Hermione and Ron together.  
  
"There's no way I'm letting them take you to St. Mungo's. You'll be easy prey there. Remember Broderick?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened with fear and understanding. "Hermione, you've got to get out of here now."  
  
"But where?" Asked Hermione. "You guys aren't thinking straight."  
  
"We could take her to Hagrid's," Ron suggested. "He'd help."  
  
"No," said Harry. "We have to get her off the school grounds. Once they find out she's missing, they'll search for her." Harry thought for a moment. "Could we take her to the Burrow?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Fudge would anticipate that. I mean, we could go there for a couple of hours, but how long before wizards started appartating there."  
  
"I'm not going to the Burrow," interrupted Hermione. "It would put your parents in danger. Your father could lose his job if Fudge found out he was hiding me."  
  
The three of them jumped when the doorknob rattled, followed by thundering knocking.  
  
"Quick, out the back," said Harry.  
  
He, Ron, and Hermione made their way quickly to the back door. Harry went first and made sure the coast was clear. Then motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron whispered.  
  
"The staff room and then Gryffindor tower," responded Harry.  
  
"Why? Do you think that's a good idea?"  
  
"We won't be there long."  
  
"Harry, what are you planning?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"We need to get some floo powder. The only way to get far from here fast is through the floo network."  
  
"But where will I go?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"The only place I think you'll be safe," said Harry cryptically.  
  
The three approached the staffroom quietly and Harry peered in. "Hello," he said. No one answered and they quickly went in.  
  
Harry went to the fireplace and immediately found the jar of floo powder. "I need something to put this stuff in."  
  
"Why don't we just go now," asked Ron.  
  
"Because Hermione has to have her wand. She can't be without it, especially now."  
  
"And also, I would like to get some shoes on at least," said Hermione.  
  
The boys looked at her and grinned. She was still in her nightdress and was barefoot.  
  
"Look for something to hold the powder in," said Harry.  
  
They scattered and searched the room. "Here," called Ron a few seconds later. He rushed forward with a small pouch. Harry grabbed it and scooped a few handfuls of the powder into the bag. Then they made their way out of the staff room and ran for Gryffindor tower.  
  
The common room was filled with various students. "Hermione," Harry whispered, "go upstairs and get what you need quickly. Ron and I will try and clear the room out a bit."  
  
Hermione took the steps two at a time and reached her room quickly. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. She pulled them on quickly and then pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor. She crossed the room and grabbed her favorite sweater off of her desk chair. She wrenched it over her head and pocketed her wand.  
  
Then she heard a loud commotion downstairs and froze in fear. She walked cautiously to the door and listened. She could hear the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, followed by a loud klazon. If she hadn't been so anxious she would have laughed because she knew Fudge must have tried to get up to the girls dormitory.  
  
Hermione knew that that blunder had given her a few extra seconds. She darted from her room, knowing it would be the first place they looked. Girls were streaming into the hallway asking questions and looking confused. Hermione spotted Ginny Weasley and made a dash for her.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on down there."  
  
Hermione was completely out of breath. "Minister, Umbridge," she said through gasping breaths. "I've got to get out of here."  
  
Ginny's eyes were wide with surprise. "But why? What's the Minister doing at Hogwarts? And Umbridge?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain, I just need you to stall Umbridge when she finally gets up here. I need to get downstairs."  
  
"Ok," said Ginny unquestioningly. "Quick, hide in my room. I'll let you know when the coast is clear."  
  
Hermione slipped into the sixth year girl's dormitory and waited by the door. She was thankful it was empty. Most of the girls were probably in class.  
  
She pressed her ear to the door and heard a loud scuffle, then the door flew open and she had to jump back to avoid being hit in the face. "Quick," said Ginny. "I've locked her in your room, but I doubt that'll hold her for long."  
  
The two girls sprinted to the stairway, which had resumed its correct form and ran down. At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione stopped short causing Ginny to run into her.  
  
Cornelius Fudge was looming feet away. "Really, Hermione. All this fuss is really too much."  
  
"You'll forgive me if I don't think you have my best interests at heart," said Hermione coldly reaching for her wand, but Fudge was faster. He pulled his own wand and pointed it at the two girls.  
  
"That is unfortunate, but it changes nothing. Healer Morton has spoken with both Albus and Madam Pomfrey and feels you should be under the care of trained Healer's at St. Mungo's." They stared at each other neither of them moving. "Please don't make me stun you and take you forcibly."  
  
Out of nowhere, Ron came flying across the room and tackled Fudge. "Go, Hermione. Quick!" Hermione jumped over Ron and Fudge who were tussling on the floor. She tripped when Fudge threw out an arm at her. Unfortunately, Harry was moving towards them with the floo powder in an outstretched hand. He caught Hermione, before she hit the floor, but the powder went flying everywhere.  
  
"Damn it," he shouted trying to scoop up the powder. He managed to gather up a tiny bit. He and Hermione stared at each other and then Harry looked resolved. He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her toward the fire.  
  
He threw the bit of powder into the orange blaze, which immediately turned emerald green. Then, still holding Hermione's arm, he stepped into the fire and pulled her in with him.  
  
"Hang on," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Number 12 Grimmault Place," Harry shouted and with a whoosh they were gone. 


	4. Back at the House of Black

Chapter 4 - Back in the House of Black  
  
Harry and Hermione came tumbling out of the fireplace and rolled halfway across the room, knocking into a table and causing some glassware on it to hit the floor and shatter.  
  
Hermione felt like she had just been beaten by a bunch of little fists. A trip through the floo network was always uncomfortable, but going two at a time was just plain painful.  
  
She moaned trying to push Harry off her. They had landed with Harry sprawled on top of her. Harry rolled off and lay on his back next to Hermione. "Are you ok," he asked, sounding as bruised as she felt.  
  
"Uh huh," was all she could manage. "That had to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry resentfully. "Maybe if I had had a few more minutes I could of come up with a less stupid plan. I guess I just thought anything was preferable to you being turned over to Fudge."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and just over them flew two stunning spells. Harry's hand shot out keeping Hermione pinned to the floor. "Harry, Hermione," someone shouted.  
  
Harry pulled himself into a sitting position. "Professor Lupin."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Growled another voice. Mad-eye Moody advanced on Harry and Hermione and extended his good hand to Hermione and helped pull her to her feet.  
  
"It's a long story," said Harry getting up.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron!" shouted Hermione suddenly taking a step toward the fire. "We left him. We have to go back."  
  
"We can't," said Harry simply.  
  
Hermione looked at him accusingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't want to leave him there, but I had to do something. He'll be fine. Dumbledore's still there and once everything calms down."  
  
"Have you lost your mind? He attacked the Minster of Magic." Hermione was feeling slightly hysterical.  
  
"Attacked the Minister! All right you two, I want to know what's going on now. Does Dumbledore need the Order?" Asked Moody.  
  
"Harry you're bleeding," said Lupin, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to him.  
  
Harry accepted it, put it to his forehead and held it there.  
  
"Now, tell us what's going on," said Lupin.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began telling the story. Hermione interrupted occasionally, but mostly stayed quiet. Lupin could only stare when he finished, but Moody immediately sprang into action. He left the room abruptly and was gone for about five minutes before he returned.  
  
While he was gone Lupin forced Hermione and Harry to sit. He then kneeled in front of Hermione and looked at her with concern. Immediately Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Lupin put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said firmly. "Everything will be ok."  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile, though she didn't really feel it in her heart.  
  
Moody came back into the room and had his traveling cloak on. "Lupin, you'll need to prepare for some visitors. I've called an emergency meeting of the Order tonight."  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Never you mind that, boy." Said Moody gruffly. "The two of you will be staying here for the night at least." He turned back to the door, but stopped before exiting. "And no owls," he called over his shoulder and left.  
  
Lupin turned and smiled at Hermione and Harry. "It will be a few hours before everyone is here. Why don't the two of you get some rest."  
  
Harry was about to protest, but Hermione stood suddenly. "Yes, I'm tired. I think I will lay down for a bit."  
  
"You remember where your old rooms were?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded and Lupin turned and left them.  
  
Hermione started to follow him out, but stopped when Harry called after her. "Hermione."  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said simply.  
  
Hermione could only stare at him frowning slightly.  
  
"I shouldn't have left him. I just. The only thing I could think about was getting you safe."  
  
"Stop," said Hermione.  
  
"No, I."  
  
"No, stop. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry."  
  
They didn't speak for several minutes. After a while, Harry sighed. "I shouldn't have come here. I should have sent you on alone."  
  
"Is it hard being back here?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No." Suddenly Harry seemed angry. His face set and he pushed past Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Hermione called, but he kept going.  
  
Hermione sighed and followed quietly. She made her way upstairs to the bedroom she and Ginny had shared the last time they had been there. She stretched out on one of the beds and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.  
  
A few hours later, the door to the room creaked open. Hermione opened one eye sleepily. It was Harry. He approached and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" She asked. "Is everyone here? Is the meeting starting?"  
  
"No," he said quietly.  
  
"Then what," she said sitting up and wrinkling her brow.  
  
"I was just worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"Did you sleep ok?"  
  
"Mm hmm," she said yawning and stretching.  
  
Harry stared at her rather intensely, "you know I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know," said Hermione slowly. She searched Harry's face. He was acting strange.  
  
"And I'd do anything for you.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry. You're acting a bit odd."  
  
Harry reached out and pulled Hermione toward him. He brushed her lips with his own. Hermione pulled away, surprised. "Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't help how I feel." He leaned in again and kissed her with more energy. Hermione felt lost. She was only vaguely aware of the softness of his mouth. Her hands encircled his neck and she leaned into the kiss.  
  
Harry broke the kiss and whispered her name, "Hermione."  
  
The sound of his voice sent a cold chill through her and she raised her hands and pushed him away. "This isn't right," she said softly.  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him roughly. He kissed her hard on the mouth.  
  
"Harry," she gasped pushing him away again. "What are you doing?"  
  
He reached for her again, but for the first time Hermione noticed that his eyes, which were usually a beautiful green, were black. She inhaled sharply and jumped off the bed. When she looked back he was gone. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and bit back the sob threatening to come up.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled her and she started violently. She didn't answer immediately and the person knocked again. "Hermione," called Lupin. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I'm. I'm awake," she said breathing unsteadily.  
  
Lupin opened the door. "Is everything alright?"  
  
She nodded, shaking slightly.  
  
"No it's not. What happened?" Asked Lupin advancing toward her.  
  
"It happened again," she whispered.  
  
"What? Another vision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was it this time?"  
  
Hermione looked down uncomfortably.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"It was nothing," she said dismissively. "Just a figure in a cloak. It was gone almost immediately."  
  
Lupin searched her face, uncertain. "I don't think you should be left alone anymore. It's not safe."  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Come on," said Lupin grimly putting an arm around her shoulder. "Dumbeldore's here. He wants to see you before the meeting."  
  
Hermione nodded and allowed him to lead her out of her room and downstairs. The house was just as she had remembered it, dark and foreboding. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look, but nothing was there. She wondered if Kreacher was still lurking around taking order's from Mrs. Black's mad portrait.  
  
Dumbledore was standing alone in a room with a great round table. Lupin led Hermione in and then left and closed the door behind him. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and waited for him to speak, though a thousand questions ran through her head.  
  
"You're looking tired, Miss Granger," he said kindly.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"I hope your trip through the floo network wasn't too painful. Going in two at a time is extremely dangerous. If Harry had not been able to hang on to you, you might have been thrown out too soon or even stuck."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back her questions any more. "Is Ron ok? Was the Minister very angry? Is Ron going to be expelled?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. And No," said Dumbledore smiling slightly. "Mr. Weasley is fine. The Minister was very put out, but considering the offense took place at Hogwarts, I have persuaded the Minister to allow me to see to Mr. Weasley's punishment."  
  
Hermione smiled for the first time since she left Hogwarts.  
  
"Now we have to figure out how we are going to deal with you. For starters you are going to have to tell the Order about what you have been seeing, giving as much detail as possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we must know what Voldemort is planning. The visions he is feeding you may have some logical meaning behind them."  
  
"Sir, can't I be inducted into the Order? I'm ready to fight now. I don't want to just be his passive victim."  
  
"No, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore seriously. "The Order is for over-aged Witches and Wizards who have already left school. In fact, once you have given your account to the Order, you will have to leave."  
  
"But you're going to be talking about me. I have a right to know what's happening."  
  
"I normally would agree, but in this case I'm afraid you're going to have to trust my judgment."  
  
Hermione wanted to argue but couldn't see the point. She was hardly going to sway Dumbledore once he made up his mind.  
  
There didn't seem to be any more to say, which was a good thing because members of the Order began filtering in. Dumbledore indicated for Hermione to take a seat next to him.  
  
The first few members to enter were people Hermione had seen before but didn't know their names. After about a minute Professor Snape entered, but barely acknowledged Hermione. Then Molly and Arthur Weasley came in.  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately approached Hermione and gave her a warm hug followed by Mr. Weasley, who also leaned over to hug her.  
  
"How are you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm fine," said Hermione reassuringly.  
  
"Hermione, if you need anything I want you to come to Molly or myself," said Mr. Weasley seriously. "You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
A great feeling of affection filled Hermione, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley." They smiled at each other and then Hermione asked, "have either of you seen Harry? I haven't seen him for a couple of hours and he was a bit upset."  
  
Molly and Arthur exchanged a glance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He'll be fine, dear."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Arthur smiled sadly at her. "It's hard for him to be here. There are a lot of memories. But don't worry," he said noticing her frown. "Remus is with him."  
  
They were interrupted when Dumbledore stood and looked as if he was ready to address the group. Molly and Arthur took the seats nearest to Hermione and the din of conversation in the room disappeared.  
  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," began Dumbledore. "This emergency meeting has been called to answer the newest threat from Voldemort."  
  
Hermione was surprised by the general lack of reaction around the room when Dumbledore said Voldemort's name.  
  
Dumbledore briefly explained what had been happening to Hermione over the last couple of weeks and more importantly what had just happened the night before, then he turned to her and asked her to give the details of her visions and her previous night's experience to the Order.  
  
Hermione stood nervously and began recounting her experiences with as much detail as she could remember. When she got to her attack the previous night she looked at Professor Snape directly and named the person she thought responsible. He didn't betray the slightest emotion.  
  
She had just begun to tell of the latest vision she had had less then half an hour ago when the door to the meeting room opened admitting Professor Lupin and Harry. They sat in the back of the room directly in front of Hermione.  
  
She stopped speaking and looked uncomfortably at Harry. Several members of the Order turned slightly in their seats to see her distraction. Dumbledore leaned close to Hermione and whispered, "please continue."  
  
Hermione looked down and mumbled the rest of what she had to say, leaving out the part where the phantom Harry had kissed her. She never looked at Harry to see his reaction to the news that Voldemort had used his likeness against her. She didn't need to.  
  
When she had finished, Dumbledore asked her to wait outside. She passed Harry half expecting him to join her, but it seemed he was allowed to stay. Closing the door behind her, she sat heavily in an empty seat and waited.  
  
Almost immediately, the Black's house-elf Kreacher appeared. Hermione watched him warily. She didn't want to be unkind, but in truth she was much too tired to listen as he muttered insults at her under his breath. Unfortunately, it seemed Kreacher was oblivious to this.  
  
"Another mudblood, sent to besmirch by Mistress's home. We are overrun with them," he mumbled lowly.  
  
"Hello, Kreacher," Hermione sighed.  
  
"The mudblood is speaking to Kreacher. She would not dare if my Mistress was still alive."  
  
Hermione chose to ignore Kreacher. She closed her eyes against the light that was making her aching head pound all the more. Kreacher continued his maniacal ramblings.  
  
"Mudbloods and traitors. Just wait, soon Kreacher will not be bound to them and then his real family will come."  
  
The last sentence out of Kreacher's mouth caught Hermione's interest. "What do you mean you're bound to us?"  
  
Kreacher's face filled with disgust. "This mudblood..." he began, but out of nowhere Harry came flying past Hermione and grabbed Kreacher's pathetic piece of sackcloth in his fist.  
  
"You, shut up."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione sharply grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
Seething with anger, Harry reluctantly released Kreacher. Kreacher seemed completely unabashed and continued his muttering. "Now that Master Black is dead, Kreacher wonders why all these Mudbloods and traitors are still coming here."  
  
"That's none of your concern," said Harry. "Just be glad you still have a home here. You think it's bad here? I've seen how people like the Malfoy's treat their house elves."  
  
Kreacher turned boldly toward Harry. "You are not fit to wipe my family's shoes. Just because Master Black has left the family home to you does not make you part of the family."  
  
"What?" whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry aimed a kick at Kreacher and shouted, "get out of here." Kreacher scuttled off continuing his mutterings well after he was out of eyeshot and probably after he was out of earshot as well.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry perplexed. "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry crossly.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I said nothing, will you just drop it, Hermione," he said raising his voice angrily.  
  
"You stop it right now." Said Hermione equally angry.  
  
Harry looked at her. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Don't you dare act like I'm the crazy one, Harry Potter. You've been in a foul mood ever since we got here." They stared at each other defiantly for several seconds and then an involuntary smirk passed over Hermione's face. Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that burst from him.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, let's go upstairs." The two of them trooped upstairs and sat in Harry's room. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and Hermione sat across from him on the bed Ron usually occupied.  
  
"So Sirius left this place to you?" Began Hermione tentatively.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry glumly. "Though for the life of me I can't understand why he would think I wanted it. He hated this house."  
  
"Maybe he wanted you to have something of his."  
  
"It's not like he knew it was going to happen."  
  
Hermione didn't have to ask what he meant. "Harry, he was in the Order. I mean, none of us knows what's going to happen." Hermione's eyes looked far off.  
  
"Are you frightened, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and smiled sadly. "Sometimes." She paused. "Are you?"  
  
Harry smiled back, "sometimes."  
  
"What about now?" Asked Hermione turning serious.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione feeling embarrassed.  
  
"I'm too angry to be frightened."  
  
"Angry? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm tired of Voldemort going after the people I...," he paused awkwardly. "The people in my life," he finished lamely.  
  
"I'm going to be ok, Harry. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"I always worry about you," he said honestly.  
  
They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and before either of them could say anything Professor Snape barged in.  
  
"Potter, leave," said Snape abruptly.  
  
Harry didn't move. He narrowed his eyes at Snape and Hermione could see that he had no intention of doing anything Snape asked.  
  
They stared unblinking at each other.  
  
"Did you need to speak with me Professor Snape? Because I don't mind if Harry stays," said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Unfortunately, that is not up to you. The Headmaster has asked me to speak to you alone."  
  
Harry stood, his eyes never leaving Snape's. "I'll wait right outside."  
  
Harry kept the door open as he left and Snape strode over and slammed it shut. Hermione waited expectantly for Snape to begin and he did without delay.  
  
"The Headmaster wants you to learn Occlumency, Miss Granger."  
  
"That makes sense," said Hermione. She had been expecting this at the very least. "Are you going to be teaching me?"  
  
"Yes," said Snape.  
  
"What else?" She asked.  
  
"What else?" Snape repeated.  
  
"Yes, what else was discussed? What else is being done?"  
  
Snape sneered, "nothing that you need to concern yourself with."  
  
"If it has to do with me then I have the right to know," she replied stubbornly.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am not here to argue with you. I am here to teach you Occlumency. And I do hope you will be a more promising student than Potter was."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
Snape seemed amused by her. "That is why the Dark Lord chose you."  
  
Hermione felt confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that when I insulted Potter, you experienced an intense emotional response."  
  
"What does that have to do with Voldemort choosing me?"  
  
"Do not speak the Dark Lord's name," hissed Snape. "And use the brain that you are forever showing off."  
  
Hermione glared at him, but considered his words. There had to be a reason that she was experiencing the visions. In the past, Voldemort had put Harry through this, to great effect.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Vol... umm... he couldn't lure me into a trap the same way he lured Harry a year and a half ago."  
  
"You mean the way he lured all of you into a trap," said Snape sneering.  
  
"Right," said Hermione. "How could he hope that would work again?"  
  
"We don't know that that is his intention," said Snape simply.  
  
"Then what is his intention?"  
  
"Come on, Miss Granger. Longbottom would have figured it out by now."  
  
Hermione set her jaw and she began to feel stirrings of hate bubble in her.  
  
Snape sighed, "The Headmaster agrees and I concur, that the Dark Lord is using your attachment to Potter against him."  
  
"Against Harry? How?"  
  
"Think, Miss Granger, think. He has already successfully lured him away from Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione's heart began pounding with the realization. "Then send him back," she said breathlessly.  
  
"If only it were that easy," said Snape. "First, after his foolhardy stunt at school this morning, he is in serious trouble with the Ministry and second," Snape paused and smirked. "I highly doubt he'd voluntarily leave you alone. Potter has proven time and time again his need to play the hero."  
  
Hermione's former words, spoken by Snape in so unfeeling a manner, felt like a slap in the face. "Harry does not play the hero. Harry is a hero. He's saved more people's lives than you ever will."  
  
"Yes, and he's cost a few too."  
  
Hermione fumed, "you wouldn't say any of this if Dumbledore were here."  
  
Snape ignored her and muttered to himself. "This is going to be as difficult as I thought. I warned Dumbledore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about your affection for Potter. It is those feelings that you are going to have to learn to shut down. But I see very little chance of you ever being able to do that."  
  
Hermione said nothing and Snape went on muttering to himself sounding very annoyed. "As if I had nothing better to do than teach a silly little love- struck girl to control her hormones."  
  
"I am not a little love-struck girl," shouted Hermione. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel that way about Harry. He's my friend. That's all."  
  
"Really," began Snape. "Then why didn't you tell the assembly the truth about your vision with Potter?"  
  
Hermione blanched but quickly recovered herself. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Do not play stupid, Miss Granger," snarled Snape. "You did not disclose the whole truth of what you saw. Don't bother lying."  
  
Hermione felt her face redden and to her horror, her eyes started filling with tears. "How did you know?"  
  
"Anyone who has any skills with Legilimency knew you were lying. Now, what happened?"  
  
Hermione glared at the man before her. For the first time in her life she truly felt as if she hated the man.  
  
"What happened?" He repeated.  
  
Reluctantly she admitted, "he kissed me."  
  
Snape looked almost satisfied. "If that is so, then the Dark Lord knows what you have successfully hidden from even yourself."  
  
Hermione sank back onto the bed feeling uncomfortable and completely confused.  
  
Snape walked to the door. "When I return, I expect that you will have dealt with these emotions. The only way you can be taught to shut them down is to acknowledge that they are there."  
  
Hermione didn't answer and since Snape was finished, he left the room.  
  
Outside, Harry stared in astonishment as Snape passed him in the hall. As if as an afterthought, Snape turned to Harry and spoke under his breath. "You'd be well advised to check your emotions too. Do not for a second believe that the Dark Lord doesn't know the extent of your affection for Miss Granger. It will be both your downfalls if you are not careful."  
  
Then Snape swept away leaving Harry as uncomfortable and confused as Hermione was just feet away. 


	5. Close Calls and Hard Decisions

Chapter 5 - Close Calls and Hard Decisions  
  
Hermione emerged from the room slowly and Harry was waiting for her. She started when she saw him and immediately her face burned with embarrassment.  
  
"Have you been here this whole time?" She asked chagrined.  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Were you listening?" Hermione half shouted.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He looked and felt decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione stared back and a feeling of horror filled her. She pushed passed him and shouted, "Snape doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"Hermione, wait," called Harry. He started down the hall after her, but stopped when Dumbledore and Lupin appeared.  
  
"Harry," began Lupin. "We need to speak with you."  
  
"Can it wait," asked Harry impatiently.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sighed deeply, not caring if they saw how impatient he was.  
  
"Why don't we come in here," said Lupin holding open a door for Harry. Harry entered the room and turned to face Dumbledore and Lupin. "Sit down, Harry," said Lupin.  
  
Harry crossed his arms and remained standing defiantly. Lupin gave Dumbledore a sidelong glance.  
  
"What's going on," asked Harry curtly.  
  
Dumbledore sat slowly and Lupin followed his example pulling up a chair beside him. "We wanted to speak with you about Hermione." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Some of the impatience that had been coursing through Harry ebbed away and he regarded them both curiously. "What about Hermione."  
  
"You know what about," said Lupin.  
  
Harry clenched his jaw, "I'm afraid you're going to have to fill me in."  
  
"Harry," said Lupin impatiently. "This is hard enough without you being difficult."  
  
"Harry, Remus, please." Said Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for this back and forth. We need to make some decisions right now."  
  
"What do you mean? What kind of decisions?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape believes that Hermione should be removed from Grimmault Place while she undergoes Occlumency lessons."  
  
"You mean removed from me," said Harry bitterly. "I heard what he told her." Harry realized he was admitting to eavesdropping on Snape and Hermione, but he suddenly didn't care. "He told her that Voldemort chose her to get to me." Harry looked around desperately wanting either of them to refute this. When they didn't he continued angrily. "Why didn't he tell her that when he was talking to her. He never said anything about her leaving."  
  
"I asked him not to," said Dumbledore simply. "If I know anything about Miss Granger, it's that she is loyal to you above all else."  
  
Harry," began Lupin. "It will have to be your decision. Hermione won't leave unless she thinks it's what you want."  
  
"Where would she go?" He asked clearly not convinced.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "We wouldn't tell you, for both your protections."  
  
"Besides Snape, who would be with her?"  
  
Lupin looked at Dumbledore uneasily. "No one. She would be under Professor Snape's protection alone."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Forget it. There's no way, I'll tell her to go with him." He looked at Lupin. "How could you even suggest that to me." His voice expressed all the betrayal he felt. "If she and I have to be separated, then she'll stay here. I'll go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"That's not possible," said Dumbledore. "You can't go back to Hogwarts now."  
  
"Then we're both staying. I don't trust Snape."  
  
"Harry, you're being unreasonable," said Lupin.  
  
"How can you say that, Professor, after everything he did to you. Would you really trust that he would protect Hermione?"  
  
"Harry," began Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I won't," he said cutting him off. He started to leave, but turned when he got to the door. "I would die for Hermione. I won't ask her to go with anyone who wouldn't be willing to do the same."  
  
Harry left the room determinedly. He had no intention of following any advice of Snape's. They had told him that it was his decision to make and right now he couldn't see himself just abandoning Hermione. Not when she was vulnerable. He knew he would never forgive himself if he did and something happened to her.  
  
As he approached the staircase that led to the first floor he spotted her. She was clutching the banister with one hand and her head with the other.  
  
"Hermione," he called out softly. "Are you ok?"  
  
She lifted her head suddenly and her eyes were wide with fear. "You stay away from me."  
  
Harry looked around confused and took a step closer. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at his chest. "I said stay away from me."  
  
Harry froze. The two of them stared at each other neither moving. "Hermione," he tried again. "It's me. It's Harry." He held out his wand- less hands in front of him and inched toward her. "It's ok."  
  
Hermione took a sudden step back, but she was on the edge of the staircase and her foot only met air. For a brief horrifying second she threw her arms out trying to grab anything to steady herself, but there was nothing there.  
  
Harry yelled her name and rushed forward, but with a terrified scream she fell backwards down the stairs. Before she had hit the bottom, Harry was already leaping down after her.  
  
At the base of the staircase she lay motionless and Harry knelt over her still body and cradled her head in his lap. "Help," he called. "Somebody help me!"  
  
From downstairs, leftover members of the Order came rushing toward him as Dumbledore and Lupin came practically flying from above. In seconds, Hermione was lifted onto a magically created stretcher and floated to an empty room. Harry tried to follow her in, but Lupin caught him around the chest and forced him to keep out.  
  
After about a minute, Lupin physically handed Harry off the Mrs. Weasley, who had been making dinner at the time of the accident, and entered the room himself.  
  
Harry wanted to be in the room with Hermione, to know what had happened to her, but he didn't have the energy to fight his way in and in the deepest part of his heart he knew she was gone.  
  
Mrs. Weasley held him tightly, but he barely registered she was there. His insides felt cold. Other members of the Order stood quietly around. No one spoke and every eye was on the door that they had just sent Hermione through.  
  
At one point Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was standing next to him, but he wasn't sure when he had got there or how long he had been there. He looked up at him with an expression of bewilderment and Mr. Weasley met his eye.  
  
"I. I didn't. She." Harry couldn't seem to put together a coherent sentence.  
  
"It's ok, son. It'll be fine," said Mr. Weasley. He glanced up at his wife. "Molly, take Harry upstairs."  
  
"No," said Harry forcefully.  
  
"Harry, dear," began Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No. Please don't make me. I can't. I have to know."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at them both grimly. "At least go sit down."  
  
Harry allowed Mrs. Weasley to maneuver him to an old couch and they sat together with Mr. Weasley hovering over them. Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, but eventually Professor Lupin came out. Harry and Mrs. Weasley stood quickly. Harry couldn't read his expression.  
  
"How is she, Remus," asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"She's alive."  
  
"Can I see her," asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Lupin slowly. "But Harry."  
  
Harry didn't wait to hear what he had to stay. He half-ran into the room.  
  
Hermione was lying quietly in a bed, appearing to him to be asleep. Harry approached her slowly. "Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"She's not asleep." Professor Dumbledore said emerging from the corner of the room.  
  
Harry's eyes never left her. "What do you mean? Professor Lupin said she was."  
  
"She's unconscious, Harry."  
  
"When will she wake up?"  
  
"I can't say. But she was lucky."  
  
"Lucky? How can you say that? She could have died."  
  
"But she didn't.  
  
"But she could have," said Harry angrily.  
  
"But she didn't," Dumbledore insisted. "And her accident may have bought us some time."  
  
"Time for what."  
  
"Time to prepare you to meet Voldemort," said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore with a dawning understanding. "He won't ever let her go, will he?"  
  
"Not now that he knows that he can get to you through her."  
  
Harry's eyes returned to Hermione. "I'll ask her to go with Snape," he said quietly. Dumbledore didn't say anything. He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
Once Dumbledore had left, Harry pulled up a chair to Hermione's bedside for the third time in less than a month. For the first time he was beginning to understand what he had put Hermione and Ron through all the years they had known each other. He didn't think he could count the number of times that they had had to sit by his bedside.  
  
He laid his head in the middle of the bed and sighed deeply. "I'll fix this, Hermione. I promise. Voldemort will never hurt you again." 


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6 - Revelations  
  
"Harry," a voice whispered into Harry's dreams. Harry opened his eyes groggily feeling disoriented. For several seconds he didn't know where he was. He raised his head and tried to stretch the crick out of his neck.  
  
"Harry," the voice repeated. Harry turned in the chair he had been sitting in to face what turned out to be Ron.  
  
"Ron," said Harry getting up. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Only just now." The boys approached each other and briefly embraced. Then they both made there way to Hermione's side. Ron sat in the chair Harry had been occupying and Harry pulled up another one and set it near the head of the bed.  
  
"She's so pale," said Ron with difficulty.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have let this happen," said Harry in a hushed voice.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry. This isn't your fault. You did everything you could for her. You got her out of Hogwarts, away from Fudge."  
  
"And I left you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I knew you were going to get there eventually."  
  
Harry hung his head unable to respond. Instead he looked at Hermione.  
  
"You did what you had to," said Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I would have done the same, Harry," said Ron evenly.  
  
Harry looked up at his best friend with a new understanding, and a small bit of the pressure he had been carrying was lifted from his shoulders. He felt sure, for the first time, that there was at least one other person in the wizarding world that would give their life for her. They held each other's gaze for a moment and then simultaneously they looked down at Hermione's still frame.  
  
"Ron," began Harry. "I've got to tell you something.  
  
"What," asked Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore wants Hermione to study Occlumency with Snape."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Because it helped you so much," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well," began Harry, ignoring the comment. "That's not all he wants."  
  
"I'm listening," said Ron.  
  
"He thinks she should be with Snape alone while she's being trained. They think she'll be safer away from me."  
  
"That's insane."  
  
"Ron, how can you say that. Look at her. This is happening to her because of me."  
  
"We can't just let her go off alone with Snape," insisted Ron. "I don't understand. Why can't she just stay here and learn Occlumency."  
  
Harry had no intention of filling Ron in on everything he had heard. "Just accept that she can't," he said impatiently. "I don't like this any more than you do, but we don't have a choice. When she wakes up, I'm going to tell her to go and you're going to back me up."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, but didn't say anything. They sat together in silence for about ten more minutes.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll sit with Hermione," said Ron after awhile.  
  
"Nah, I'm ok," replied Harry.  
  
"Mate, you're dead tired."  
  
"I can't leave her," said Harry tiredly.  
  
Ron rested his head wearily in one hand. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a quiet life."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Harry," began Ron hesitatingly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron steadily. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, Hermione's going off with Snape and I'm heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. What are you going to be doing?"  
  
"I'll be staying here," Harry said simply.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff," asked Ron. "Come on, Harry. Spill it."  
  
"I'll be training."  
  
Ron waited for him to continue.  
  
Harry sighed, "training to meet Voldemort."  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide with anger and he opened his mouth to speak, but a third voice joined their conversation.  
  
"Like hell," croaked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry and Ron together, jumping with shock.  
  
Hermione tried to pull herself to a sitting position and Harry tried to force her back down. "Hermione, don't move." She fought feebly against both their hands trying to push her back to the bed, but was too weak to resist them.  
  
"How are you feeling," asked Ron.  
  
"You're both nuts," said Hermione thickly.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Enough," said Hermione. Ron glanced uneasily at Harry, but Harry decided to treat the whole thing nonchalantly.  
  
"Good, then you know the plan," said Harry.  
  
"If you think I'm going along with it, you've really lost your mind."  
  
"Hermione," began Harry testily.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Damn it, Hermione," shouted Harry losing his temper. "You are going along with the plan whether you like it or not. You could have died today. The both of you are getting as far away from me as possible."  
  
Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and Ron held her hand reassuringly. "It's for the best, Hermione," Ron said soothingly keeping his unspoken promise to Harry to back him up.  
  
"How can you say that, Ron," cried Hermione. "He's going to kill him." She turned her head in Harry's direction. "And once he does, then what happens. You think Ron and I will be any better off once Voldemort finishes with you?"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Harry.  
  
"Oh stop it. Don't act like I've hurt your ego. You're seventeen. Grown, fully-trained Aurors have gone up against Voldemort and died."  
  
"Yeah, well I've gone up against Voldemort more times than any other wizard alive and I'm still here."  
  
Hermione continued crying and said more to herself than to the boys. "Why does it have to be you? Why does it always have to be you?"  
  
Harry looked uncomfortably at Hermione, then at Ron, and back to Hermione. He had never told them about the prophecy. He had never shared that he had been predestined for this time since before he was born.  
  
"Hermione," he said softly. "I'm asking you to please go."  
  
She turned her head away from them both and continued to cry.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Ron, stay here. I'm going to go tell Dumbledore that she's awake."  
  
Ron nodded, too emotionally drained for speech.  
  
Harry got up and left the room. He closed the door quietly behind him and when he turned he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin sitting and waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had fallen asleep, he had his arm around her and her head was tucked under his chin. Lupin however was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head buried in his hands.  
  
When Harry approached he looked up slowly. "She's awake," Harry said.  
  
Lupin closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief and Harry was overcome with remorse over his selfishness.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Professor," Harry said quietly.  
  
Lupin stood and put his arms around Harry in a tight hug. "I really wish you would call me Remus."  
  
Harry smiled, but grew serious almost immediately. He pulled away. "I was really awful to you, pro... Remus, and I'm sorry."  
  
Lupin shook his head. "You're dealing with more than anyone you're age should ever have to deal with. You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Harry didn't respond so Lupin continued. "I was just sitting here thinking about Sirius and wondering if you would be able to hold up to one more loss."  
  
"Not if it was Hermione or Ron," he said before he thought what he was saying. Immediately he regretted admitting one of his deepest fears, a fear he had never shared with anyone. Lupin looked at him with concern. "I have to let Professor Dumbledore know she's awake," said Harry walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The joy around the house over Hermione's escape from injury was practically tangible. Mrs. Weasley set to work immediately preparing an appropriate feast. Members of the Order came by all day to see Hermione.  
  
Tonks was one of the first to show up and in her usual style, she tried her best to liven the whole house. She spent at least one hour sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, but a decided gloom had fallen over the three of them. Ron was the only one to attempt to appear amused. Eventually she gave up and left the three to their self imposed solitude.  
  
Lupin and Tonks spoke briefly after she left them. "Harry seems to have picked up a few of my cousins more charming personality traits," said Tonks.  
  
Lupin sighed. "He has gotten very withdrawn. I'm very concerned, but Dumbledore is sure that he'll snap out of it once he begins training."  
  
"What about the other two?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he responded.  
  
"Ron seems to holding up ok, but Hermione..." she trailed off.  
  
"She's been through a lot, Tonks."  
  
"Oh, I know that. But it's more than the obvious. Remus, we've all seen these kids in dangerous situations before. They can handle themselves."  
  
"They'll be fine, Tonks," said Lupin attempting a smile. "Why don't we go and help ourselves to some of the food Molly made."  
  
"Remus," Tonks said grabbing his arm to prevent his retreat. "I'm telling you, Hermione is not doing well. If you ask me, they've nearly broken her."  
  
Remus stared unblinking into Tonks' serious eyes. "I'll go talk to her," he conceded.  
  
He immediately turned and went to the room Hermione was now occupying. He knocked softly.  
  
"Come in," called Ron.  
  
Lupin entered and was a bit disheartened to see what he saw. The three of them were all in there, but it was as if none of them was aware of the other two people in the room. Harry was leaning up against the wall staring without seeing anything. Hermione was tucked up in bed on her side wide-awake and Ron was sitting near her playing with the frayed end of his robe.  
  
"Hey, Professor," said Ron.  
  
"Hello Ron," returned Lupin. "Um boys, why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat."  
  
Ron looked at Harry, but it was as if he hadn't heard a word. "We're ok. Not really hungry," said Ron smiling weakly.  
  
"Your mom made a lot of food and you both need to eat," said Lupin. "Go eat and then bring back a tray for Hermione. She shouldn't be getting up yet."  
  
Ron stood and made his way toward the door. He waited and looked pointedly at Harry. Harry glanced from Ron to Lupin to Hermione. Hermione stared blankly back and Harry pushed himself off the wall and joined Ron wordlessly.  
  
After they had left, Lupin turned to Hermione. "How are you feeling," he asked.  
  
She didn't meet his gaze. "I'm ok. I'm not in any pain."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Lupin smiled. Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione," he began seriously. "You cannot give in to despair. If you do, Voldemort wins."  
  
"He's already won," she said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"No, he hasn't," Lupin insisted placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and he removed his hand hastily.  
  
After a while of silence Hermione spoke. "You know what he's planning. Are you going to let him do it?"  
  
Lupin looked away uncomfortably. "Hermione," he said hesitatingly.  
  
For the first time Hermione looked at Lupin, "Sirius would find a way to keep him out of this."  
  
Lupin closed his eyes feeling as if she had physically slapped him. "It's a bit more complicated than I think you realize."  
  
"More complicated than you and Dumbledore putting Harry into some kind of training so he can be ready to fight Voldemort?"  
  
Lupin didn't respond.  
  
"There's no point in denying it. He admitted it. He said that while Ron goes back to school and you guys ship me off somewhere with Snape, he'll be training. He can't very well train himself."  
  
"Yes, Hermione but..."  
  
"No buts. How could Dumbledore even consider this?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears of frustration. "Why? Why does it always have to be him?"  
  
"I think that's something you need to discuss with Harry."  
  
Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "Why?"  
  
"Hermione..." Lupin couldn't finish. He had seen the look in her eyes before. Hermione was beginning to work things out in her mind.  
  
Lupin stood hastily before he gave anything more up, though he had barely said anything. It never took much information to get Hermione rolling. "I'm going to go. Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione distractedly.  
  
"Hermione, talk to Harry, please," Lupin begged one last time before leaving the room.  
  
Hermione watched him leave knowing that he knew more than he had shared. She pulled back the covers and swung her feet over the bed. She stood quickly and immediately had to reach out for support. Her head was still woozy and she wasn't sure if it was from her fall or the repeated assaults on her mind by Voldemort.  
  
She took a deep breath and reached for her robe, which was lying across the headboard. She pulled the robe around her and left the room quietly.  
  
Just outside the room she stopped and listened. It sounded as if everyone was downstairs. She tiptoed as quietly as possible across the upstairs hallway.  
  
As was the case everywhere she went Hermione had found the library almost immediately on her last visit. The Black's library was chock full of books on the Dark Arts.  
  
When she reached the library she immediately pulled four large tomes from the shelf and settled herself on the carpet. The first book was titled the Rise of the Dark Arts in Great Britain. She immediately went to the index and looked up all references to Voldemort. She tried to look up concurring references to Harry, but it appeared that the book had been written before Harry had been born.  
  
She carefully set that book aside and opened the next, but it didn't contain anything helpful either. Neither did the next two she had pulled down. She pushed the books aside in frustration and got up. She made her way over to the large black desk in the corner of the room. There were various papers scattered over the top. Hermione glanced without touching them. Then she started opening and closing various drawers.  
  
The last draw she opened was empty except for a solitary black book. She pulled the book out and flipped it open in the middle. It appeared to be a journal, kept by a person with a very untidy scrawl. Hermione read a few sentences. Being here is like being ten years old all over again. I feel as if the walls are closing in around me and I know I'm going to suffocate if I don't get out soon.  
  
Hermione flipped through a few more pages and continued reading. Dumbledore insisted I stay behind while Moony went and collected Harry. It is about time he was brought. I've been telling Dumbledore that something like this was bound to happen. If the Dementors had gotten to him I would have never forgiven myself.  
  
Hermione gasped with the realization that she was reading Sirius's private journal. She knew she should not be reading it. Even if Sirius was gone, this was still an invasion of his privacy, but her curiosity spurred her on.  
  
At least he'll be safe here. The Ministry is trying to expel him, but I know eventually he'll be back at Hogwarts and then I'll breathe easy. Although he'll never truly be safe, as Dumbledore so often reminds me. No matter how vigilant we all are, we cannot prevent what is his destiny. I only hope I can delay the inevitable long enough for him to...  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"  
  
Hermione looked up guiltily to see Harry and Ron staring at her from the doorway. She tried to tuck the journal away, but it was too late.  
  
"What's that you've got there?" Asked Harry. 


	7. Preparing To Let Go

Chapter 7 - Preparing to let go  
  
"What's that you've got there?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione.  
  
Ron grinned at her and moved toward her. "Come on, what'd you find?"  
  
"Did you guys eat?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron flopping down by her. "You hungry?"  
  
"Not really," she replied eyeing Harry. He was standing looking at them, but it was as if he was the only one in the room.  
  
While she was eyeing Harry, Ron reached over her and plucked Sirius's journal.  
  
"Ron," she yelled trying to grab it back. He stretched his arm behind him keeping the book out of her reach. Hermione scrambled over him trying to get it back.  
  
Ron laughed. "Here, Harry. Catch," he said throwing the book at Harry. Harry smirked and caught the book easily.  
  
Hermione sat up glaring at him. "Give it back," she said extending her hand. Harry held it out to her and she got up to receive it. Just as she set her fingers on the book he pulled it back and tossed it over her head back to Ron.  
  
Her hands immediately went to her hips in true Hermione fashion. "You are both acting like children." She turned around so she was facing Ron. "Give it," she said.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," said Ron waving it at her. "Play with us."  
  
Involuntarily, she smiled, but immediately set her face. "I am not going to play with you.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," he said again waving the book at her.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head.  
  
"All right," he said and threw it over her head back at Harry. She threw her arms up trying to catch the book, but she only managed to graze it and sent it spinning into a corner. She and Harry's eyes met and they both moved toward the book, but Ron caught Hermione around the waist and yelled, "get it, Harry."  
  
The boys were laughing spiritedly. Harry went to grab the book, which had fallen open, and Hermione struggled against Ron.  
  
As he went to pick up the book, Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, "Accio book." The book came hurtling towards Hermione and she caught it securely.  
  
"No fair using magic, Hermione," said Harry amused from the corner as he pulled out his wand.  
  
Hermione grabbed the arm Ron had around her and twisted it at an odd angle. Ron yelled in pain and released her and she quickly reversed their positions so Ron was trapped. With her free arm she pointed her wand into Ron's back. "Drop the wand, Potter or the red head gets it."  
  
Harry grinned and slowly pocketed the wand. "Alright, I give. You can keep your secret little book."  
  
Hermione went to the desk and slipped the book back into the drawer and performed a quick charm to lock it, determined to come back to the book later. Then she turned back to the boys who were watching her with amusement.  
  
"So I guess you're feeling better," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure you're not hungry?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I think you should probably go back to bed then," said Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Ron exasperated. "She's fine."  
  
"Yeah, Harry. I'm fine," mimicked Hermione. "Don't be such a killjoy."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at them. "I'm glad to see you're in a better mood."  
  
"You too," retorted Hermione.  
  
"Well, not to damper anyone's spirits, but mom told me I'm going back to Hogwarts in the morning," said Ron sulkily.  
  
"So soon," said Hermione disappointed.  
  
"Yeah. She said that you'll be fine and there's no reason for me to stay."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Who knows when we'll be together again. Don't you think..."  
  
"No," interrupted Ron. "I tried. Besides you'll be off soon too."  
  
The unexpected cheer that had filled the room dissipated.  
  
"I guess we should just try and enjoy tonight then," said Hermione.  
  
"I think we should talk a little bit about what's coming up," said Harry.  
  
Just then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley popped in. "There you are," she said agitatedly. "I've been looking all over for you. Hermione dear, you need to eat."  
  
"I'm ok, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione quickly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, you need food." She bustled over to Hermione and put her arm around her. "How about a little soup," she smiled not waiting for an answer. "And boys, you need to be getting ready for bed."  
  
"But mom," began Ron.  
  
"No buts, Ron. You need to be getting up early. We're sending you back to Hogwarts through the floo network in the morning and Dumbledore wants you and Severus to go through early, before the rest of the school is awake."  
  
"Snape?" Exclaimed Ron disgustedly.  
  
"Professor Snape, Ronald," snapped Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"When did he get here?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Only just now," replied Mrs. Weasley, still trying to herd them from the room. "He and Dumbledore are making some final arrangements."  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron glanced at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"There's no reason to have such long faces. This is all only temporary." She looked to Harry and Hermione kindly. "You both will be back at Hogwarts before you know it." She paused. "All right, boys. I want you getting ready for bed. Hermione, come downstairs with me."  
  
Hermione reluctantly allowed herself to be led from the room.  
  
"Night, Hermione," called the boys.  
  
"Goodnight," she said over a shoulder as she made her way down the hallway to the staircase.  
  
Once downstairs, Mrs. Weasley set her up at the table and went to the kitchen for the food. As she was waiting Snape entered the room.  
  
"Miss Granger," he began. "I'm glad to see you're alone."  
  
Hermione turned in her chair. "Professor," she acknowledged.  
  
He pulled out a chair, but only stood behind it. "I have just finished arranging the details of our departure with Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione waited, expecting more information. When none was forthcoming she asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That is not something you need to know at this point."  
  
"Has Dumbledore spoken to my parents?"  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape began annoyed. "You are seventeen and therefore an over-age witch. You do not need your parents consent. However, if you are concerned..."  
  
"No," interrupted Hermione. "It's better if they don't know what's going on. I was just wondering."  
  
"I will be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow to arrange for my classes to be taken over temporarily and will be back for you in one week."  
  
"A week," said Hermione in surprise. "So soon?"  
  
"Not soon enough," said Snape simply. "I expect, during this time, for you to be following the directions I gave you. In addition I want you to clear your mind every night before you go to bed. And if you experience any more episodes, you are to go to Lupin or Moody immediately."  
  
Hermione nodded and Mrs. Weasley re-entered the room carrying a tray with soup and a tall glass of juice on it. "Severus," she said mildly surprised. "Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
"No," he said abruptly. "I must rejoin the Headmaster." And without another word he swept out of the room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley raised her eyes at his retreating back, but quickly returned her attention to Hermione. "Eat up, dear, and then upstairs to bed."  
  
Hermione quickly picked up her spoon, thinking the sooner she ate enough to satisfy Mrs. Weasley, the sooner she could sneak into the boys room and tell them all that had developed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron lay quietly in their respective beds staring into the black room. Neither of them was remotely tired.  
  
"Ron," whispered Harry into the darkness.  
  
"I'm up," said Ron. "Couldn't sleep if I wanted to."  
  
"Yeah, me too," responded Harry.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," sighed Ron. "It doesn't seem real."  
  
"You should look at it from my perspective," said Harry.  
  
Ron turned on his side so he was facing Harry. "Harry, are you sure you're ok about this? I mean, this is an awful lot to deal with."  
  
"I don't know, Ron." Harry sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice. Eventually I have to deal with this."  
  
"Why? Why can't you just let Dumbledore and the Order take care of it? Why train to meet him yourself?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause. Harry was determined to get both Ron and Hermione off without telling them about the prophecy. He couldn't give them any reason to stay. "This is just something I have to do, Ron. Can you just accept it without question," said Harry.  
  
After another long pause Harry continued. "Ron, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure," said Ron quickly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, don't let Hermione do anything stupid."  
  
"How do you mean stupid?"  
  
"I mean, flying to London on the back of a pack of Thestrals and breaking into the Department of Mysteries kind of stupid."  
  
"Harry," began Ron.  
  
"I'm serious, Ron. Promise me you won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Of course I won't, but Harry..."  
  
"Shh," interrupted Harry. "I think your mom's coming."  
  
They listened silently and the door opened slowly. "Harry? Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Are you asleep."  
  
"No," said Harry sitting up. "Come in and close the door."  
  
Hermione entered the room and quickly shut the door plunging them all into darkness. She walked toward where she thought they were and felt around for a place to sit.  
  
"Ow," said Harry.  
  
"Shh," went Ron.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Hermione.  
  
"That's ok," said Harry rubbing his shins where she had sat. He moved over a bit. "Here," he said guiding her to sit.  
  
"I had to come and talk to you both," said Hermione. "I talked to Snape." She could here movement from Ron's direction.  
  
"What he say?"  
  
"He's says he and I will be leaving in about a week. That as soon as he gets someone to cover his potions classes he'll be ready."  
  
"Yes," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Shh," hissed Hermione and Harry together.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Ron sheepishly. "Bad luck for you, Hermione, but this is the best news I've had in days."  
  
Harry muffled a laugh and Hermione smacked him. "Sorry," he said.  
  
They giggled silently for several minutes before regaining control. "What else did he say," asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing much," said Hermione. "I just have to do the same stuff you had to do."  
  
"I hope you manage better than I did."  
  
Hermione stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.  
  
Ron sensing the tension decided to change the subject. "I wonder what's going to happen with Quidditch."  
  
"I bet Ginny will take my place," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe, but she's a chaser now. Who would take her place if she became seeker," replied Ron.  
  
"Don't know," Harry shrugged into the darkness.  
  
"Well," interrupted Hermione. "One positive thing about Harry and I being away is that at least you won't have a distraction from your school work."  
  
"Ha," said Ron. "You better hurry up and get back or I'll be in serious danger of failing the year. Who's History of Magic notes am I going to copy?"  
  
"Here's an idea," said Hermione mockingly. "Try taking them down yourself."  
  
"I'd rather fail," muttered Ron and they laughed again. They continued in this way for hours, knowing that it would be weeks before they were together again. One by one they succumbed to sleep. Ron was out first and his light snores kept Hermione and Harry awake for a while longer.  
  
Hermione had rested her head on Harry's pillow. "So..." Hermione said.  
  
Harry was propped up on this elbow. "So..." he said smiling down at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess you and I will be stuck with each other for a week."  
  
"Guess so," said Harry. "Hermione," he said turning seriously. "You doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she said through a yawn. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. But I'm not the one seeing things."  
  
"Not this time," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. We couldn't be in safer hands, Lupin's here and Moody. And Dumbledore is going to be back and forth, I'm sure."  
  
"Right," agreed Harry. They were silent for several minutes.  
  
"Hermione," whispered Harry. "You know I would never let anything happen to you." He waited. "Hermione? Hermione?" He looked down at her and she was fast asleep.  
  
The bed was much too small for two people, but he didn't want to move. It felt comfortable being close to her. Carefully he laid his head next to her and watched her sleep. Eventually he closed his eyes and allowed the sleep to come over him. 


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8 - Confessions  
  
With a yawn, Hermione rolled onto her side and bumped into Harry's sleeping form. She froze not wanting to wake him. Carefully she turned toward Ron's bed to see that he was still asleep. She swung her legs off the bed wanting to get back to her room before anyone discovered she wasn't there.  
  
The bed creaked loudly and Harry groaned. "Hermione?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Where are you going," he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Back to my room," she said quietly.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're half asleep." She waited and watched him as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. She reached out and brushed the bangs off his forehead glimpsing his scar. She wondered at how little she thought about his scar.  
  
For most people it was what made Harry who he was, it was his stamp of identification, so to speak. She realized that since she had first met him, that first year on the Hogwarts Express, she hadn't really looked at his scar. It was always there. She just never really took note of it. It had never been an issue for her. She felt bad for the people who could never get past it and get to know the person behind the scar. They didn't know what they were missing.  
  
Smiling, she got up and tiptoed out of the room. Quietly she closed the door behind her and turned to go to her own room.  
  
"Well, well Miss Granger," said the oily voice of Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione froze.  
  
"If we were still at Hogwarts I would probably take 100 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "Then I guess it's a good thing we're not at Hogwarts."  
  
"Nevertheless, what were you doing in Potter and Weasley's room?"  
  
Hermione turned and faced Snape. "I was just leaving. I need to get back to my room."  
  
"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore should be informed of your late night field trip."  
  
Hermione turned her back to him and began walking away.  
  
"Did nothing I say to you the other day sink in, Miss Granger?"  
  
Keeping her back to him she said, "you're turning this into something it's not."  
  
"Then you didn't spend the night in Potter's room?"  
  
Hermione turned angrily. "Are you insinuating that Harry and I were... with Ron in the room?"  
  
Snape stared at her.  
  
"Nothing happened?" She shouted.  
  
"Hermione?" She turned and saw Ron and Harry standing sleepily in their doorway. "Is something wrong?" Asked Harry eyeing Snape.  
  
Hermione's face burned with embarrassment. "No," she said quickly and turned and nearly fled to her room.  
  
Harry stared at Snape. "What did you say to her?"  
  
Snape ignored him. "I came to make sure Mr. Weasley was up and ready to go. We're leaving in twenty minutes." Then he turned and left Ron and Harry to stare.  
  
"I'm going to get ready," said Ron wearily.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Hermione," said Harry. He made his way to her room. He waited outside her doorway and listened. Knocking lightly, he called out, "Hermione?" There was no answer so he tried again. "Hermione?"  
  
When she didn't answer again Harry cracked the door open. "Hermione, I'm coming in."  
  
She was sitting on her bed staring at her hands.  
  
"Hermione, you can't let Snape bother you."  
  
"I'm not. I just can't help thinking of the wonderful time I have to look forward to."  
  
"It'll be alright, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Harry didn't know how to respond so he just took a seat next to her and sat in silence.  
  
"He really is an old bat," muttered Hermione and Harry laughed. "How am I going to be able to stand spending all that time with him."  
  
"You'll get through it," said Harry reassuringly. "Just pretend this is another bit a of school work you have to get through."  
  
"At least when it's school work I have you and Ron to help me through."  
  
"You mean, you help us through."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You guys help me every bit as much as I help you."  
  
Harry looked at her somewhat surprised. "I always thought we were a bit of a distraction for you."  
  
"You are," smiled Hermione. "But you also remind me of why I do it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, the way I see it, every piece of information I can cram in will be helpful."  
  
"For the war," stated Harry.  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione simply. "I want to... I have to be as useful to you as possible."  
  
"Hermione, you already are. I wouldn't have made it through half the stuff I've had to do without you and Ron."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione. She watched him carefully. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. In truth he had this air of responsibility and seriousness hanging on him since Sirius had died. The thought of Sirius jolted Hermione's mind back to the book she was hiding from Harry and she knew she had to give it to him, no matter what information she might be giving up.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began. "I have something I want to show you. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure," he said getting up. She stood as well and led him to the Black library. She went to the desk where she had locked Sirius's diary and performed the charm to open the drawer.  
  
"I found this yesterday," she said handing the book to him. "I wasn't going to show it to you, but you deserve to see it more than anyone."  
  
Harry took the book and opened it. "Where did you get this?" He asked.  
  
"I found it," said Hermione softly. They were interrupted when the door swung open.  
  
"Jeez, you guys. I was looking everywhere for you. I'm leaving soon," said Ron exasperated. Harry and Hermione stared at him.  
  
Ron looked at them questioningly. "What? Hey, isn't that the book you had yesterday?" He asked noting the book in Harry's hand for the first time.  
  
"It's Sirius's diary," she whispered.  
  
"You had no right, Hermione," said Harry angrily.  
  
Hermione turned to him, surprised by his anger. "What?"  
  
"This is private. How could you read this?"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but you didn't leave me much choice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're not telling us the whole truth."  
  
"Truth about what," interrupted Ron. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Ask Harry," said Hermione suddenly angry as well.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry.  
  
"Stop lying, Harry." The three friends stared at each other. "Tell us why it has to be you?" Said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not this again," said Harry.  
  
"Yes this again."  
  
"Oh God, Hermione. Can't you just drop it."  
  
"No, I won't drop it. Damn it, Harry, you tell us or I swear I won't go anywhere. And neither will Ron."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes you will."  
  
Hermione filled with rage and she stepped forward and pushed Harry with both hands as hard as she could. He took four steps backwards before regaining his balance. "What the hell is your problem?" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron weakly reaching out to pull her back.  
  
"Ron, you know he's not telling us everything."  
  
"Maybe Hermione, but that's up to him."  
  
"Typical," spat Hermione.  
  
"What's typical," questioned Ron.  
  
"You taking his side," she said hotly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not taking his side. I'm only saying that if Harry is keeping something from us..." He raised his eyes to Harry at this point. "Then that's his right. Eventually, when he's ready he'll talk to us."  
  
Harry turned away from his two best friends, the two people who loved him more than any other people in the world. He couldn't face them, Ron with his open honest face, so sure of him, and Hermione, pleading silently.  
  
Without looking up he spoke, "I was determined to get you guys off without saying anything, but it doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice. If I tell you everything, will you promise to go like we planned."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other then looked back to Harry. Ron nodded slowly, but Hermione remained still.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ok," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Let's sit," said Harry. They all sat close together on the floor, Ron and Hermione facing Harry.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began. As he told them all that he had learned after that awful day at the Department of Mysteries, they went through the same emotional roller coaster Harry had gone through, anger disbelief, sadness, and finally acceptance. At one point Ron reached out and took hold of Hermione's hand and they held on to each other for support.  
  
When Harry had finished Ron could only stare in disbelief, but Hermione took a deep choking breath and sobbed, "Oh Harry." When the tears began flowing hard, Ron pulled her into an embrace and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered with his head in his hands.  
  
Ron shook his head and reached out one hand and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Don't be sorry, mate. It's not your fault."  
  
Hermione looked up through a tear stained face. "You can't really want us to go, not now."  
  
"I do," said Harry simply.  
  
"Oh but Harry..."  
  
"Hermione, you promised."  
  
"This is too much."  
  
"I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"No," said Hermione quickly. "I wanted to know. I'm glad you told us."  
  
"But Harry," interrupted Ron. "You can't really mean you're going to go after You-Know-Who."  
  
"I don't know," said Harry shaking his head. "I don't think that's up to me."  
  
"Who is it up to?"  
  
"Voldemort," said Harry simply.  
  
Ron paled. "Harry, I agree with Hermione. This seems insane."  
  
Harry got up angrily. "You guys act like this is what I want. I don't want this. Don't you think I'd rather pack up and get back to Hogwarts this very minute? I. Don't. Have. A. Choice."  
  
"Why can't we just go back to Hogwarts?" Asked Ron desperately standing up too.  
  
"Because of me," said Hermione softly from the floor.  
  
Harry knelt in front of her. "Hermione, he's gone after you, he'll go after Ron next and then he'll come for me. I have to do this." He reached out and touched her face gently. "The only way I can deal with this is if I know you guys are safe." He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "If I know you're safe."  
  
"What about you being safe?" She whispered back.  
  
"I'll never be safe as long as he's alive. You know that."  
  
"I can't leave you. Please don't make me."  
  
Harry sighed and dropped his head. "Ron, can you give us a minute."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Ron said quietly. He left the room and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
Harry sat comfortably next to Hermione with his back against the wall. "I know you've been through a lot these past couple of days, but I really need you to come to terms with this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why is this so hard for you? We've been through dangerous stuff before."  
  
"Yeah, but it was different somehow."  
  
"How?" Asked Harry.  
  
Hermione hung her head.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with what Snape said?"  
  
Hermione turned scarlet.  
  
"Hermione," Harry continued. "Eventually we do have to talk about that. And I think we ought to get things out in the open before you go."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione hesitatingly.  
  
Harry waited expectantly.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
  
"Ok," said Harry quietly.  
  
"It's just not something I ever considered before," returned Hermione, equally quiet.  
  
Harry could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't meet them. A million thoughts and feelings were popping in his mind. The truth was he had never thought of Hermione in that way before. But, since Snape's cold words outside her door the other day he had done little but think about it.  
  
Without looking at her, he started to speak. "When you fell yesterday, I thought you had died. You were so still." He paused and took a deep breath. "I started thinking about what Snape said to you and then to me."  
  
"To you? What did he say to you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "He said that I'd be well advised to check my feelings too. He said they would be our downfall."  
  
"What are you saying," asked Hermione.  
  
Harry looked into the eyes of his best friend and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. He knew he should feel embarrassed. That was how it had been with Cho, but for some reason this was completely different. And when he placed one hand on her warm cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss he felt the emptiness in his heart slowly being filled. 


	9. The First Prophecy

Harry and Hermione emerged from the library and went in search of Ron. He was downstairs saying goodbye to his parents. Mrs. Weasley was giving her son an extra long hug.  
  
"You behave, son," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I will mom," said Ron turning to his father and embracing him briefly.  
  
"Take care, Ron," said Mr. Weasley. "Harry, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley taking note of them. "Good, you almost missed Ron."  
  
"Arthur, come on. Let's let the kids talk a few minutes," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Coming Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Ron, five minutes. Professor Snape is waiting."  
  
"All right, Dad," said Ron.  
  
Mr. Weasley followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"So," began Ron turning to Harry and Hermione. "Is everything ok now?"  
  
Hermione smiled bashfully. "Yeah."  
  
Harry grinned at her, trying not to laugh. "We're ok now."  
  
"Well good," said Ron slowly, not understanding what was funny. "So I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Not for long," said Hermione giving Ron a hug. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will," said Ron hugging her back. "Hurry with your training, so you can come back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll try," said Hermione releasing Ron.  
  
Ron turned his attention to Harry. "I don't know what to say, mate."  
  
"Good luck will do," said Harry trying to keep the smile on his face.  
  
"Good luck then," said Ron.  
  
Harry extended his hand to him and Ron took it. He shook it firmly and pulled Harry into a firm hug. Harry returned the hug briefly before releasing Ron.  
  
Ron picked up his bag and went to the door. He took one last glance at Hermione and Harry and left without another word.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, trying to hold in her tears. Harry just stared at the closed door. "You ok," asked Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione embraced him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "We'll be together again soon," she said softly. Harry didn't respond. "What are you thinking about," asked Hermione.  
  
"I was just thinking that it's probably going to be ten times harder to say goodbye to you next week," he said quietly.  
  
"Let's not think about that now," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok," agreed Harry. He turned around in her arms so he was facing her. "Why didn't we see this sooner?"  
  
She held him tightly. "Because we were stupid kids."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't think you've ever been a stupid kid."  
  
She smiled back at him, looking deep into his eyes. "We don't have enough time."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to think about that," he said smiling.  
  
"We're not," she conceded. "Do you think we should have told Ron?"  
  
Harry laughed again. "Tell him what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Hermione, there was hardly time. Besides, this is the kind of news you sit down for."  
  
"Do you think he'll be upset?"  
  
"Nah," said Harry quickly, though he knew he couldn't be totally sure of how Ron would react. "I don't want to think about Ron either."  
  
"What do you want to think about," she asked coyly.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that the first time," she teased.  
  
"Then maybe I should repeat myself," he murmured and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Harry and Hermione jumped apart guiltily.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb the two of you."  
  
"Professor Moody."  
  
"How many times do I have to remind you Potter. I was never a bloody professor."  
  
"Sorry sir," said Harry.  
  
"Well, if you two are finished in here, Molly and Arthur would like to say goodbye to you before they leave."  
  
"Right," said Harry glancing at Hermione who was blushing wildly. "We'll be right there."  
  
Moody smirked at them, before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh my God," said Hermione burying her head in her hands. "I am so embarrassed."  
  
Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're not doing anything wrong."  
  
"Umm, Harry," began Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we not say anything to the Weasley's about us."  
  
"If you want," said Harry slowly.  
  
"I just would rather not risk Ron finding out. Not until we can tell him ourselves."  
  
"Whatever you want, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry took her hand and led her out of the room. In the hall, she squeezed his hand and released it. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Behave," she said threateningly.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
They entered the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting with Moody.  
  
"There you are," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "We thought we would have to leave before we saw you."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry. "We were talking."  
  
Moody sniffed loudly and Hermione blushed again.  
  
"Are you all right, dear," asked Mrs. Weasley looking at Hermione's face. "You look a bit warm."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Mrs. Weasley stepping toward Hermione and placing her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Molly, stop coddling her. Hermione's fine," smiled Mr. Weasley.  
  
He turned toward Harry. "Molly and I are going back to the burrow, but Moody and Lupin will be here and if you need anything, we're only an owl away."  
  
"Ok, thanks," smiled Harry.  
  
"Harry, I mean it. Anything at all."  
  
"Ok, I will. I promise."  
  
Mr. Weasley extended his hand and Harry shook it. "You two take care."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was still fussing over Hermione, who was smiling.  
  
"Come on, Molly. I've got to be getting to work."  
  
"Coming Arthur."  
  
They hugged all around and then they were gone, leaving Hermione and Harry alone with Moody.  
  
"Carry on," Moody said before following the Weasley's out.  
  
Hermione made a move toward the door, but Harry caught her arm. "Where are you going," he asked.  
  
"Stop," she hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Moody," she said simply.  
  
"Moody?"  
  
"He think we're in here... you know."  
  
"Yes," prompted Harry.  
  
"You know," she insisted.  
  
"You mean doing this," he said trying to kiss her.  
  
She pulled away. "Harry, you're acting very strange."  
  
"I know," he admitted.  
  
"I think I like it."  
  
"I think I'm glad," he teased.  
  
"But I still think we should go outside."  
  
"What are you worried about, Hermione?"  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. If people knew they would talk. I don't want to be the subject of gossip."  
  
"Who would talk," laughed Harry. "Moody? Lupin? Come on Hermione, what are you really worried about. And don't tell me it's Ron finding out or the Weasley's or even Moody and Lupin, because I don't buy that."  
  
"Forget it," she said moving toward the door.  
  
"No, come on. Don't walk away."  
  
Hermione glanced back at Harry for a second and then walked out. He watched her go and could only shake his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just outside of London, two men in cloaks sat together in a dark bar. It was the kind of bar where no one really took note of anyone else, but despite this the men spoke low.  
  
"Do you understand what my employer expects," asked the first man.  
  
"I believe so," responded the second.  
  
"Do not make the mistake of treating this job as just any job. The repercussions for failure will be extreme."  
  
"I understand. However, I hope your employer understands that what he is asking will be extremely difficult."  
  
"That's fine, as long as you understand that if you fail the first time, you will not have to worry about a second attempt."  
  
The second man cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"If you would rather reconsider taking the job, a simple memory wipe and we can both be on our separate ways."  
  
"No. I'd be a fool to turn this away with the money you're offering."  
  
"Then we're clear," said the first man standing up.  
  
"Crystal," said the second man remaining in his seat and taking a sip out of the drink in front of him.  
  
"The other half of your fee will be deposited into your Gringott's account once the job is completed," the first man said and then in a blink he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Number 12 Grimmault Place, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table trying to read over his Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. He hadn't seen Hermione in a few hours, but he wasn't too worried. Moody and Lupin were both around and it wasn't as if she could leave the house. In truth, he needed some time to himself. This new dynamic between him and Hermione had thrown him slightly off balance.  
  
Remus walked into the kitchen without noticing Harry at first.  
  
"Hello professor," said Harry glancing up from his notes.  
  
"Harry," he said jumping. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, sir."  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's just that I'm not use to having people here anymore. It's been a while since it's been more than just me."  
  
Harry looked down uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I probably should have come here after I left the Dursley's this past summer. It's what Dumbledore would have preferred. It was just..."  
  
"Too soon," Remus finished. "Don't be sorry. I understand, really. If I had anywhere else to go I'd be there."  
  
They both paused awkwardly. Remus pulled out a chair across from Harry. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"Not bad, considering."  
  
"It's good to see you studying."  
  
"There's not really much else to do around here," he stated simply.  
  
"Where's Hermione? I'm surprised she isn't here with her usual pile of books."  
  
Harry shrugged, not even cracking a smile at the joke.  
  
Remus regarded him. "I was talking to Moody earlier," he began slowly.  
  
Harry looked up, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, you and Hermione," Remus questioned.  
  
"Me and Hermione," Harry answered.  
  
"When did this happen," said Remus somewhat surprised that Harry admitted to it so easily.  
  
"Just this morning actually, but if you wouldn't mind, could you not say anything to anyone. Hermione doesn't want people to know."  
  
"I can understand that," said Remus smiling.  
  
"You can? Well, I wish you would explain it to me then," he said almost bitterly.  
  
"I think it's a bit obvious, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, well not to me."  
  
"Harry, everything you do is news. If I recall correctly, Hermione's already taken a bit of grief at just the rumors that the two of you might be more than friends. Imagine the gossip when people find out it's actually true. I think it's a bit more than she wants to handle right now."  
  
"I guess you're right. Not to mention the grief she's bound to take from Snape in a week."  
  
"Snape?" Questioned Remus a little louder than he meant to be.  
  
"Err... Yeah. He warned her to check her feelings for me. Said it was the reason Voldemort has come after her." Harry glanced up at Remus, hoping he would reject the assertion.  
  
"He shouldn't have told her that. Severus has never understood that it's not easy to turn feelings on and off like a faucet. He's always been able to compartmentalize his feelings and he expects others to be able to do the same. It's one of the reason's Dumbledore was so sure he could teach you Legilimency."  
  
"But he couldn't," protested Harry.  
  
"I know, but that's not Severus's fault completely. The two of you have too much animosity built up between you. It was more than either of you could overcome. Dumbledore doesn't believe Hermione will have the same problem."  
  
"So that's why he's giving him a second chance."  
  
"There are other reasons Severus was chosen."  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Remus cut him off. "It's for your protection and Hermione's."  
  
"Professor I love her."  
  
"Harry," breathed Remus in shock.  
  
"I've loved her since we were kids. It's just become a different kind of love now that we're older. I never even saw it coming."  
  
Remus ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "I didn't realize. Oh Harry."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"You couldn't have picked a worse time to fall in love, kid."  
  
Harry and Remus looked up to see Moody framed in the doorway.  
  
"No wonder," Moody continued. "Damn, Snape was right."  
  
"No wonder what?"  
  
"Snape," spat Moody. "During the meeting with the Order. He said that Voldemort was aware of the connection between you and Granger. I wondered why Dumbledore didn't say anything. He must have already known."  
  
"You mean, you talked about Hermione and I during the Order meeting? Damn it. That's our personal private business. You don't have the right."  
  
"When I saw the two of you earlier, I figured it was just hormones and close quarters." Moody was almost talking to himself, as if Harry wasn't even in the room. Harry, in turn, was getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Harry you have to understand," began Remus. "This complicates things somewhat. We need you focused on the task at hand."  
  
"I am."  
  
"And we need her to go freely."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "She will, we already discussed it."  
  
"Yes and things are different now."  
  
"No, they're not. She's going in a week. She promised me."  
  
Remus and Moody glanced at each other uncertainly. "Dumbledore will have to be told," said Moody beginning to leave. "He may have to push Snape along a little faster."  
  
"No, wait. You said we had a week," said Harry before he could stop himself. Moody raised his good eye to Harry, but said nothing and left.  
  
Harry threw his notes across the table and stood so swiftly the chair fell backwards.  
  
"Harry," Remus called after his retreating back, but he was ignored.  
  
Harry took the stairs two at a time. He was seething with anger and all he wanted was to find Hermione. He checked her room first, but she wasn't there and then he went to his room. "Hermione," he called out, but there was no response. "Hermione, come on. Where are you?"  
  
Satisfied that she wasn't in either of their rooms, he began a search down the corridor opening every door and calling out her name. With every door he closed the uneasiness in him started to well up.  
  
At the end of the corridor he still hadn't found her and real anxiety started to build in him. He shouldn't have left her alone. What if she was hurt again?  
  
'Relax,' he told himself. 'The house is big, she could be anywhere." He decided to perform a similar search of the rooms downstairs.  
  
Slowly, he made his way down the first floor corridor, opening and closing doors as they came. Finally, in one of the last rooms, he found her.  
  
Her back was to him. "Hermione," he called out softly. She turned to him and he could see that she'd been crying.  
  
He stepped toward her. "Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
He reached out and ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, wanting to be close to her. She shivered at his touch and then she was in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and he could feel how tired she was. "It's nothing," she whispered. "Don't worry."  
  
Harry glanced heavenwards. "Can't I just have one normal day with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Hermione pulled back and regarded him. "What did you just say?"  
  
Harry looked down at her puzzled. "What? Why can't I just have a normal day?"  
  
"No the other thing," she smiled.  
  
Harry smiled back. "Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No," said Hermione squeezing his sides tightly.  
  
He flinched, though she wasn't really hurting him. "Ok, ok. My girlfriend," he said dragging out the last two words.  
  
She sighed dramatically and he laughed. "You're being silly," he said.  
  
"Yes I am. And so what." She leaned her head on his shoulder again. "See we can be normal."  
  
"But why were you crying," he asked with concern.  
  
"No reason, really. I'm a girl. Sometimes we cry," she said off-handedly.  
  
"Sorry, Granger, you can't pull that one with me. I know you too well. You only ever cry when you're stressed and sleep deprived."  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"Come on," pressed Harry. "Out with it."  
  
"Oh, Harry, stop worrying. It's just a lot to handle right now. The whole reality of our situation just kind of hit me."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry guiltily, pulling away from her.  
  
"Stop," she said, exasperated. "We're not doing this. We only have a week. And I for one am not going to spend it thinking about what's coming. I want to enjoy the time we have together. I want to have a normal week."  
  
Harry nodded, conceding. "A normal week," he agreed, hoping he wasn't lying to her. "Of course, normalcy may be a bit hard to obtain in the middle of this house."  
  
Hermione considered this. "Well then what would we be doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry glanced down at his watch. "We'd just be leaving Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Ok, so we'd be covered with scratches and we'd be limping back to the castle."  
  
"True, and maybe I'd be holding your hand," said Harry taking her hand.  
  
"The one that wasn't bandaged."  
  
"Of course," he said switching hands.  
  
"And then maybe I'd hand you some of my books because, of course, my knees are about to buckle under their weight."  
  
"And I should suffer because of that," asked Harry.  
  
"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."  
  
"All right," sighed Harry. "But if I can't play Quidditch because I've thrown my back out, you'll have to explain it to the Gryffindors."  
  
"Deal," conceded Hermione. "And since you're such a gentleman, maybe I'd kiss you on the cheek." And she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
He caught her around the waist and held her close. "And then Ron rolls his eyes and tells us to get a room."  
  
She laughed softly. "Then maybe we take him up on his advice."  
  
"So, we're ditching Ron," asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione firmly. "But where are we going?"  
  
Harry grinned slyly. "The Room of Requirements."  
  
"Very fancy, Potter."  
  
"I try."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room, completely lost if their fantasy. "This isn't exactly what I require," he said glancing around the room. "But at least it's private."  
  
Hermione raised one eyebrow at him. "What exactly do you require?"  
  
"Something a little more romantic," grinned Harry.  
  
Hermione laughed. "So now we're alone." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "What now?"  
  
"Maybe a little of this," he said kissing one cheek. "And then a little of this," he breathed capturing her mouth with his own.  
  
Slowly Hermione's hands snaked up Harry's body and then locked around his neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss grew more fevered and it was several minutes before they broke apart, both gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow," breathed Hermione.  
  
"I know," he whispered. "I didn't realize it would be so..."  
  
"Intense," she finished.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed and he pulled her to him again. "How am I ever going to let you go?" He rested his head wearily on her shoulder.  
  
She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling as if she couldn't get close enough to him. "You don't have to, you know. Just say the word."  
  
Harry clenched his jaw not trusting himself to speak, because he knew, if he did speak, he would tell her to never leave him. And as sure as he knew his own name he knew that if she stayed it was almost certain that she wouldn't make it to the end of the year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, deep in thought, when he was distracted by a gruff, "Ahem," coming from his fireplace. He turned to see Mad-Eye Moody's head bobbing in the fireplace.  
  
"Alastor," said Dumbledore in some surprise. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"I need to have a word with you, Dumbledore."  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore standing. "Please come in."  
  
Moody entered the room awkwardly. "Damn the floo," cursed Moody. "It was a lot easier, when I had two good legs."  
  
"Why don't you have a seat," said Dumbledore, summoning a chair forward with the flick of his wand.  
  
Moody sat heavily and wasted no time in getting to his point. "I'm here about Potter."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, expecting as much, and sat behind his desk.  
  
"It seems that he and Granger have... umm... discovered each other."  
  
Dumbledore's face didn't betray any surprise.  
  
"More than that," Moody continued. "Potter confessed to Remus that he loves her."  
  
Again Dumbledore didn't speak.  
  
"Dumbledore, you know what this means. If Granger's in love with him as well..."  
  
"She is," stated Dumbledore simply.  
  
Moody stood feeling extremely agitated. "How can you be sure?"  
  
"Alastor, I have watched them together very closely since they were eleven years old. This is not exactly unexpected. Just the other day, Severus did warn the Order of this eventuality."  
  
"She'll need to be removed sooner than we anticipated."  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "It's already too late for that."  
  
"Dumbledore, she's only a child."  
  
"Alastor, you are anticipating something that may not come to pass."  
  
"How can you say that, the first prophecy was very clear. In order for Harry to complete his prophecy, the first prophecy must be fulfilled."  
  
"I am aware of that," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Then we should tell Potter."  
  
"No," said Dumbledore forcefully. "No one tells Harry or Hermione. No one."  
  
"But Dumbledore, they should be warned. They need to be put on guard."  
  
"They can do nothing to change that prophecy. It's not even certain that Hermione will be the fulfillment of the first prophecy."  
  
"How can you say that, Dumbledore. The prophecy clearly states that before Potter and Voldemort can meet, four people who love Harry so strongly that they would give their lives for him must do so. There are already three names on the prophecy, James, Lily, and Sirius. The war won't end and Harry won't be ready until we add the final name."  
  
"There are still others who might fulfil the prophecy."  
  
"Potter's friends are few and if you're thinking of those muggles he lives with, well, they wouldn't spit on his eyebrows if they were on fire."  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand silencing Moody. "I'll give the matter some thought. Until then, Harry and Hermione are not to be told anything."  
  
Moody nodded in agreement. "I better be getting back to headquarters, then."  
  
Dumbledore stood and watched Moody grab some floo powder, throw it in the fire, and then he was gone. For a long while afterward, Dumbledore stared into the flickering flames. 


	10. Closer and Closer still

Chapter 10 - Closer and Closer Still  
  
Harry's hands were tangled in Hermione's hair as he continued his assault on her mouth. Then slowly they trailed down her sides to the bottom of her blouse. Hermione shuddered silently at the feel of his hands against her bare stomach.  
  
"Harry," she whimpered. He responded by inching his hands upward at slow gentle pace. Just as he was about to reach his destination, she broke their too long kiss and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," he breathed trying to catch his breath.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." She said looking uncertainly at him. "It's just..."  
  
"Don't be sorry," interrupted Harry.  
  
They both looked at each other breathing heavily.  
  
"Why don't we get out of here," said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to be alone with him anymore.  
  
Harry went to the door and opened it for her. "You hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
They went to the kitchen, where Remus was sitting at the table reading.  
  
"Oh, hi Professor," said Harry when he noticed him. "Are we bothering you?"  
  
"No," said Remus smiling. "Come in, both of you."  
  
Harry indicated for Hermione to sit and he went to the refrigerator to get them some food.  
  
Remus smiled at Hermione, trying not to laugh.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Hermione was an absolute mess. Her hair was messy and her lips were red and bruised. She looked as if she had been having a particularly vigorous make out session.  
  
Harry set a plate of food down and sat in the seat across from her. When she looked at him, she noticed his equally messy hair and puffy lips. Immediately she could imagine how she looked and blushed uncontrollably.  
  
She stood quickly. "Excuse me," she said. "I have to go do something." And she nearly fled from the kitchen.  
  
Remus hid his mouth behind his hand so Harry wouldn't notice his chuckle.  
  
Harry glanced up at Remus and tried to shrug nonchalantly.  
  
"Harry," began Remus.  
  
Harry looked up. "Yeah."  
  
"Umm... You and Hermione," began Remus uncomfortably. "Well, that is... The two of you are..."  
  
"Yes," prompted Harry.  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "You're being careful, right?"  
  
"Sir?" Asked Harry, not quite understanding where Remus was going.  
  
Remus leaned toward him and dropped his voice to a whisper. "There are spells."  
  
Harry looked back uncertainly and then it dawned on him what Remus was inferring. He leaned back slightly. "Oh, no. No, I don't... We're not..." Harry could feel his face burning.  
  
Remus reached his hand out and covered Harry's. "Forget it. I didn't mean to interfere."  
  
Harry nodded and they were both silent for several minutes. "Professor, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Only if you'll stop calling me professor. Harry, Sirius and I promised each other that if anything ever happened to either of us, the other would look after you. I'd like to try to be what he was to you. If you'll let me."  
  
Harry nodded slowly and Remus smiled again. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I was just wondering," began Harry awkwardly. "How can you tell, I mean really tell, if a person, uh... likes you."  
  
"Oh," said Remus somewhat surprised. "Well, I guess by the way they interact with you. That's a hard one, Harry. Each person has their own way of revealing their feelings. Some people are very straight forward and others can be a bit shy. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that Hermione..."  
  
"Hermione," laughed Remus. "Harry, you have nothing to worry about with her. I think her feelings are fairly obvious."  
  
Harry shook his head in frustration. "Maybe she's just feeling sorry for me."  
  
Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted him. "I just can't tell. All day long she's close one minute and she's pulling away the next. What if she regrets this morning and she's too afraid to tell me."  
  
"Harry, both of you are young, and if you'll forgive me for saying it, somewhat inexperienced. I'm sure what you perceive as her pulling away from you, is just her nerves."  
  
"What does she have to be nervous about. She's been my best friend for years."  
  
"Right, she's been your friend. This is something very different. And I think, if you're honest, you're probably feeling pretty nervous yourself."  
  
Harry considered this. "I guess you're right."  
  
Remus smiled. "You shouldn't be afraid of your nervousness or hers. The two of you are in a very high stress and dangerous situation right now. It's only natural that you'll turn to each other for comfort. Those nerves may be just the thing to keep you both from doing something that you may regret later."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks... Remus."  
  
Remus smiled. "Anytime."  
  
They ate silently for a while and were interrupted when Hermione returned to the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but grin at her. She had redone her hair and pulled it back into a braid and her face looked a whole lot calmer.  
  
She smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Ready for some food," he asked.  
  
"Thanks," she said accepting the piece of fruit he handed her.  
  
The three of them spent the rest of the day together, eating, telling jokes and stories and just relaxing. It was the first time since he arrived that Harry was glad to be back.  
  
They stayed up late into the night talking. At around midnight, Remus gave a loud yawn. "That's it for me," he said getting up. "There's no way I'll be able to keep pace with the two of you."  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled up at him. "Goodnight then," said Harry.  
  
"Goodnight," Remus returned. "And at the risk of sounding parental, don't stay up too late."  
  
They laughed. "We won't," said Hermione obediently.  
  
Once Remus left, Hermione slid from the couch she was sitting on to the floor next to Harry.  
  
"It's good to see you smiling," she said softly. Harry turned to her in mild surprise. "You don't do it enough anymore," she continued.  
  
"I think you're going to be seeing my smile a lot more now," he said leaning over and kissing her gently.  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
They sat together in silence, just happy to be with each other. After a bit Hermione's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder and she gave a small yawn.  
  
"You ready for bed," he asked.  
  
"I'm ok," she said sleepily, not really wanting to be alone yet.  
  
"No, you're tired," insisted Harry. "Let's go to bed." He stood and then reached for Hermione and pulled her to her feet.  
  
They walked hand in hand upstairs. Harry's room was first. They stood outside his door and Harry leaned in a kissed her one more time. "Goodnight," he whispered.  
  
"Night."  
  
He opened the door and then turned. "Do you want to stay here tonight," he asked in a rushed manner.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Uhh... Harry..."  
  
"In Ron's bed," Harry corrected himself quickly.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, trying not to let her relief show too much. "Umm, ok. I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."  
  
Harry nodded and went inside alone. He changed quickly, got into bed, and waited. Hermione didn't take too long in returning. She opened the door quietly and crept in.  
  
Harry silently watched her as she pulled back the covers on Ron's bed and got in. He turned on his side so he was facing her and she did the same. "Goodnight then," he said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight," she smiled back.  
  
Halfway through the night Harry woke with a start. He opened his eyes and looked around, but couldn't see anything. He listened for a few seconds and when he didn't hear anything he closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Immediately he sat up, certain now that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.  
  
Just to the side of his bed stood Hermione. "What is it, Hermione," he asked.  
  
She immediately stepped closer and Harry moved so she'd have room to sit next to him. "Is something wrong?" He asked and he placed one hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking and the next thing he knew she was in his arms.  
  
"Hermione?" He repeated, feeling anxiety build up in him. It felt like she was trying to go through him, she held on so tight. When she started to cry, Harry tried to untangle himself from her. "I'm going to get Remus," he said firmly.  
  
"No," she said, a little forcefully. "I'll be ok. Just give me a minute."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Did it happen again?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Was it bad," he asked slowly.  
  
"Mm Hmm," she affirmed.  
  
Harry swore under his breath and Hermione gave a small sigh of laughter.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry, seeing no humor in their situation.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "It's just that I thought Ron was the cursor of the group."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No," said Hermione firmly. "It's not real. I shouldn't be so silly."  
  
"Trust me," began Harry. "The last thing you're being is silly." He paused. "They can be really overwhelming, can't they."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It won't be like this forever, you know."  
  
"I know," agreed Hermione. "Harry," she began hesitatingly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
He nodded slowly and she smiled at him. They tried to get comfortable in the too small bed, but were having some difficulty. Finally Harry leaned back and pulled Hermione down so her head was resting on his chest.  
  
"It wasn't this hard to get comfortable last night," complained Harry.  
  
"Sorry," murmured Hermione, who was already half asleep. "But I think you're probably the only seventeen year old guy alive who would complain about having a girl in their bed."  
  
"I'm not complaining," said Harry immediately. "You're more than welcome to make me uncomfortable any night of the week."  
  
"Be careful what you say. I may just take you up on that offer," she said snuggling, if possible, even closer and eventually, for the second time in two nights, they fell asleep together. 


	11. Occlumency Lessons

Chapter 11 - Occlumency Lessons  
  
Harry and Hermione were determined to make the most of their remaining week together. Remus had begun Harry's training regimen and he allowed Hermione to join them. They both knew they were receiving training no Hogwarts student had ever dreamed of getting.  
  
When they weren't training, they spent their day talking, studying, and generally enjoying each other's company and every night falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Remus never stopped smiling and even Moody could be seen cracking a smile from time to time. The last time the house had been this full of happiness and energy was the Christmas of their fifth year.  
  
On the evening of the fifth day, the four housemates were all in the kitchen preparing dinner together. Remus and Moody were telling stories about the original Order and Harry and Hermione were listening intently, both looking forward to graduation, when they too could join the Order and start to make a difference.  
  
As they were preparing to sit down at the table and eat, they all heard a noise from just outside the kitchen. Harry and Hermione looked up at Remus and Moody. Moody laughed. "There's no need to look so worried," he said getting up. "I'll go see who's here. Remus, you may want to set another place."  
  
Moody returned almost immediately, the smile wiped from his face. Following him in was Professor Snape.  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop and he looked sharply to Hermione.  
  
"Severus," said Remus in mild surprise. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Miss Granger, actually," said Snape curtly.  
  
"We weren't expecting you for two more days," said Remus casually.  
  
"I realize that. I've come to check on how things are going, to make sure Granger is not having any more incursions on her mind."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. Neither of them had told anyone of the almost nightly visions she was having.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione wake up," said Harry shaking her shoulder.  
  
"No," whimpered Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Her eyes opened widely and she sat straight up. Instantly Harry put an arm around her and drew her close. She relaxed against his shoulder breathing deeply.  
  
"Not again," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he muttered. "What was it this time?"  
  
As she did every night, Hermione shook her head refusing to tell him.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it isn't real," she insisted. "He's messing with me and I won't let him mess with you too."  
  
"Do you really think that this doesn't affect me too?"  
  
"No, I know it does." Hermione leaned back and looked sadly into his eyes. "I'll go back to sleeping in my room if you want."  
  
Harry turned away from her, hurt. "It's up to you."  
  
"No, don't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Shut down. I don't want to tell you because it won't help anyone."  
  
"Let me help you get through this, Hermione. I love you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Harry ran a hand over her hair. "You didn't know?"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and shrugged. "I wasn't sure."  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed her softly. "Well I do."  
  
Hermione placed a hand on either side of his head and kissed him again. "I do to," she whispered.  
  
She leaned back and Harry covered her body kissing her lips, her neck, and every other part of her he could reach. Hermione was very close to losing herself in the feelings and sensations Harry was drawing from her.  
  
"Harry, wait," whispered Hermione.  
  
He pulled back and moved to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge.  
  
Hermione sat up and watched him.  
  
"Every time I get close to you, you pull away," muttered Harry. "Why?"  
  
"I'm just not ready," began Hermione. "I think that we should be careful."  
  
"I'm not trying to pressure you, Hermione."  
  
"I know and you're not. It's just that I don't want us to do something that we might regret later."  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione inched down to the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I trust you completely. I just don't trust myself. I've never felt this way before and I don't want to mess it up."  
  
Harry turned and smiled at her. "I don't either." He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think it's safe to say from your faces, that they haven't," said Snape.  
  
Remus looked at Hermione and Harry with some shock on his face. "You didn't say anything," he said in a hurt voice.  
  
"We didn't want anyone to worry," Hermione said apologetically.  
  
"It appears Dumbledore was right, as usual," said Snape in his usual arrogant voice. "He thought you might be needing my assistance, but I argued that Lupin or Moody would be sure to contact us if anything was wrong."  
  
Snape seemed oblivious to the fact that four pairs of eyes were narrowed in his direction.  
  
"We were just about to sit down to dinner, Severus," began Remus. "Why don't you join us."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have the time. Granger, join me upstairs."  
  
Hermione stood and Harry did the same.  
  
"Potter, you can stay here," snarled Snape.  
  
Harry took out a page from his Godfather's book. "Actually, this is my house and I'll go where I please."  
  
Snape advanced on Harry, but Hermione stepped in between the two of them. "It's ok, Harry. Eat. I'll be back."  
  
Before he could argue with her, Hermione swept from the room followed by Professor Snape.  
  
She led him upstairs into a private room and started pushing furniture against the wall. Snape stood watching her.  
  
"We're going to need room," said Hermione. "Could you help me with this," she said picking up one end of a small desk. Snape walked forward and helped her with the few remaining items.  
  
Then they stood staring at each other.  
  
"I assume you're here to give me my first Occlumency lesson," said Hermione.  
  
"I am," said Snape simply drawing out his wand. "I assume you've already read up on the fundamentals."  
  
"Yes," returned Hermione.  
  
"Good," said Snape. "Take out your wand then."  
  
Hermione drew her wand hesitatingly. "Uh, sir."  
  
Snape lowered his wand. "Yes," he asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"I understand the concepts, but I'm not exactly sure how to stop you from..." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"From," prompted Snape.  
  
"From pulling thoughts from my mind."  
  
"It requires force of mind. You need to shut down your emotions. Once I start pulling memories from you, you need to shut down the feelings associated with those memories and thereby deny me access to them. You have been doing this at night, as I instructed you to."  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor uncomfortably.  
  
"Perhaps you enjoy the attention these visions are getting you," said Snape coldly.  
  
"Why don't we just start," said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
Snape nodded his head once and raised his wand. Hermione did the same.  
  
"Clear your mind now and get ready," said Snape.  
  
Hermione gripped her wand tighter and braced herself.  
  
"Legilimens," cried Snape.  
  
Instantly her mind swam with thoughts. She was ten and a spotted brown owl was dropping a letter in front of her... She was on the Hogwarts express and seeing Harry and Ron for the first time... She was clutching to the back of Harry on the hippogriff Buckbeak flying up the castle wall...  
  
"Stop," screamed Hermione and she felt herself falling backwards. She rubbed her back with one hand, where she had landed, and looked up. Snape was leaning over her with one hand stretch out.  
  
She took it and hoisted herself up. "What happened," she asked.  
  
"You wasted energy by screaming. You need to focus and shut down your emotions.  
  
"I'm trying," insisted Hermione. "It was just a bit overwhelming."  
  
"No excuses," snapped Snape. "Get ready."  
  
She took a deep breath and raised her wand.  
  
"Legilimens."  
  
Again Hermione was flooded with various images. She was at the Yule Ball and Harry was seeing her for the first time... She was in Umbridge's office and Umbridge was about to perform an unforgivable curse on Harry... Harry was leaning over her and kissing her.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Hermione shouted.  
  
Immediately the wand flew from Snape's hand and clattered a few feet from Hermione's feet. She doubled over and put her hands on her knees.  
  
"You're letting me get in too far," said Snape striding over and snatching his wand up."  
  
"I disarmed you," she said pointedly.  
  
Snape through an angry look at her and raised his wand. "Ready?"  
  
Hermione stood straight and wiped the sweat off her forehead. After a few seconds, she raised her wand and nodded.  
  
"Legilimens."  
  
For the third time, the room dissolved around her and she began seeing her memories clear as day. She was in a DA meeting watching Harry help Cho... She was watching Harry fall fifty feet off his broom... She was watching Harry grapple on the floor with a Death Eater... She was sitting over Harry while he lay in a hospital bed... She was seeing Voldemort raise his wand and perform the killing curse on Harry.  
  
Hermione crumbled to the ground whimpering. Snape, who had lifted the curse on his own, walked over towards her.  
  
"Where did that memory come from? As far as I know, Harry is safe and sound and as arrogant as ever, right downstairs."  
  
"Shut up," Hermione shouted from the floor.  
  
"Is this what the Dark Lord has been feeding you?"  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"Get up, Granger."  
  
"Leave me alone," she shouted.  
  
"Get up," insisted Snape.  
  
"That's enough!" Hermione and Snape turned and saw Harry striding over to them. "What happened? What did you do to her?"  
  
"Get out, Potter," hissed Snape. "We are not finished."  
  
"Oh yes you are," said Harry kneeling by Hermione and feeling her forehead. She was clammy to the touch. "Can you get up," he asked her softly.  
  
She nodded and put her arms around his neck. He stood lifting them both and she held on to keep her balance.  
  
"We're not finished, Potter. And you're interfering."  
  
"You are finished. They let you fiddle around with my head and it didn't help anyone. I'm not going to let you do the same to her."  
  
"It didn't help you because you were too stubborn and arrogant to do as you were told," said Snape sharply.  
  
Harry turned. "And you were too angry and bitter to look past your envy over my father and godfather and do your job."  
  
Snape raised his wand and instantly Harry whipped his out. "It's been a long time since I was afraid of you, Snape."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione weakly.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. We're going." Harry guided her out the room. "Let's go upstairs. You need to rest."  
  
She nodded and let him help her up the stairs, though now that she was out of the confines of the room, her head was clearing and she was beginning to feel a little steadier.  
  
Harry led her to a bed and she got in. "I feel better now," she sighed.  
  
"No you don't," said Harry. "Can't lie to me. I've been through this before."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
Harry pulled over a chair and sat next to her until he was sure she was asleep.  
  
"Harry?" Remus cracked open the door and stuck his head in. "Can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
Harry looked from Remus back to Hermione. "Uh sure." He stood and joined Remus outside.  
  
"What's up," asked Harry.  
  
"Severus is gone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Harry," said Remus warningly. "You cannot interfere with Snape teaching Hermione Occulumency."  
  
"Teaching," spat Harry. "Like he taught me."  
  
"I'm not arguing with you, Harry. The two of you have been hiding things from Moody and I all week. How can we help either of you if you refuse to be honest with us?"  
  
Harry looked down uncomfortably. "We didn't think it was necessary?"  
  
"You didn't think it was necessary? Voldemort is forcing Hermione to experience your death nightly and you don't think it's necessary."  
  
"What?" Said Harry. "He's what?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"No," rejected Harry. "She's been having some nightmares at night, but she's ok. I'm always with her. I take care of her."  
  
"You can't take care of this. For better or worse and whether you like it or not, Snape can help her."  
  
Harry turned away running frustrated hands through his hair.  
  
"He's going back to Dumbledore to recommend that they speed things along," said Remus quietly.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that they're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Harry!" The scream ripped through the house. Harry was inside her room in less than a second, followed by Remus.  
  
Hermione was sitting up in bed. Her face was completely devoid of color.  
  
"I'm here," said Harry going to her. He sat next to her and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"Where were you? Why did you leave?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm here now. It's ok," said Harry murmuring reassurances in her ear.  
  
Harry glanced up at Remus. "This is helping?"  
  
"Harry," began Remus.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Just get out."  
  
A look of hurt flashed across his face, but he backed away and left the room.  
  
Eventually Hermione went back to sleep. Harry stayed up watching her all night, a million thoughts flying around in his head. It was time, he knew, to fulfill his destiny. Voldemort was never going to leave him, and by extension her, alone, not until one of them was dead.  
  
Around sunset Harry left the room. He knew she would sleep for at least another hour and he would be back before she woke up.  
  
Outside the room, Remus was waiting.  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise. "Have you been up all night?"  
  
Remus nodded, tiredly. "You?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"How's she doing," asked Remus nodding at the room.  
  
"She's sleeping. She usually sleeps through after." Harry looked down uncomfortably. "Look, Remus. I'm sorry about last night. I guess I was just upset. I mean, it's not an excuse or anything, but..."  
  
"Forget it, Harry," said Remus quickly.  
  
"When's he coming?"  
  
Remus sighed. "At nine."  
  
"Nine?" Exclaimed Harry, looking at his watch. "That's less than three hours."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"I haven't even told Hermione yet."  
  
"You might as well let her sleep a little more. She'll be up soon enough."  
  
Harry shook his head in frustration. "Are you sure she'll be safe with him?"  
  
"As safe as she would be here," said Remus simply.  
  
"Then why can't she stay here?"  
  
"Because, the two of you are hindering each other's progress. Hermione will not be able to learn Occlumency with you around and you are not going to be able to advance in your training with her around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, what Hermione needs to do is block you out of her mind. And she certainly can't do that if she's sleeping with you every night."  
  
Harry turned red. "We're not doing anything."  
  
"You're sharing each other's bed. Even if nothing physical is going on, you're still being intimate with each other and you better believe that Voldemort is using that against her. Her feelings for you are strong and open and it's giving him easy access." Remus gripped Harry's sagging shoulders and forced him to look up at him. "Why is it, do you think, that he can reach her and not just any wizard. It's because of her connection to you. And you are connected to him. She needs to learn how to break that connection."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand," he said softly.  
  
"That's not all, Harry," Remus said a little more tenderly. "We're also going to have to start to teach you things. Things of a more sensitive nature."  
  
"The unforgivable curses," stated Harry plainly.  
  
"That's right. And in order to learn them, you're going to have to tap into a part of yourself that you're not going to want her to see. Trust me, it's better this way."  
  
Harry nodded. "I better go back and sit with her. I don't want her to wake up alone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By nine o'clock, Hermione was up and ready to go. There had been no crying or pleading when he told her of the change in plans. In fact, she accepted the news with unusual ease. She was more like Hermione than she had been in a month.  
  
During the week, some of their things had been brought over from Hogwarts. Harry helped Hermione put the things in a bag and then she performed a simple charm to make the bag weightless.  
  
They were sitting quietly together in the kitchen when Snape arrived.  
  
"Ready," he asked curtly.  
  
"Yes, professor. I'll be right there." Said Hermione, standing.  
  
Snape left the room and Harry stood and went to Hermione. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"I can do this," said Hermione sighing.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Leave. I can leave."  
  
Harry held her tighter, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from asking her to stay.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm going." She pulled away from Harry. She got all the way to the door before turning and rushing back to his arms. "I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Years from now, no matter what happens, I will remember this week as one of the most beautiful of my life."  
  
Tears rolled down the sides of Hermione's face. "And I will remember this week as the week I fell in love with my best friend."  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her gently. "Go," he said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Very soon." He watched her walk to the door and open it. "I love you," he called out.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered and then she was gone. 


	12. The Way to Break a Hero

Chapter 12 - The Way to Break a Hero  
  
Harry spent most of the day in a fog, moping around from one room to the next, annoying Moody and worrying Remus.  
  
Remus had tried to get Harry to work, just to keep his mind occupied, but he hadn't been able to concentrate.  
  
By the evening, Harry escaped from both Remus and Moody and sought solitude upstairs. Remus found him around midnight sitting on the floor in a room on the second floor with his head against the back wall.  
  
"Harry?" Remus ventured into the room.  
  
Harry was staring at the ceiling. "Why can't I feel him anymore?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort. Why can't I feel him anymore?"  
  
Remus stepped further into the room and sat next to Harry. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Guess then."  
  
"He must be blocking his connection with you."  
  
"That's what I thought," said Harry simply. "He must be weak then."  
  
"Why do say that," asked Remus.  
  
"Well, he's blocking me and simultaneously reaching out to Hermione. I thought it was weird at first that I couldn't feel it, when he was reaching her."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think he's planning something and it makes me nervous that I can't feel him."  
  
Remus massaged his temples, not sure how to respond. Harry stood up abruptly. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He strode quickly from the room.  
  
"Night," Remus called softly after the door closed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling of his room. A quick glance at his watch confirmed that only five minutes had passed since he last checked it. It was 4 a.m. and he hadn't been able to sleep all night.  
  
He missed feeling Hermione next to him, missed the soft sound of her rhythmic breathing. Harry turned over roughly, beating his pillow, trying to will himself to sleep. He wondered, vaguely, if she was having as much trouble getting to sleep.  
  
Finally, he gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. He made his way silently to the kitchen and poured himself a tall glass of juice. He took the juice and padded his way around the empty silent house.  
  
As soon as they graduated, he was going to ask Ron and Hermione to stay in the house with him. He didn't want to live alone in the house with just Remus; it would get too lonely. Besides the house was big enough to house the entire Weasley family three or four times over. He smiled to himself, thinking of the freedom having their own place would mean. Of course, the house would always be the Order's headquarters. He wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
Before he realized it, he found himself in the library. He couldn't help laughing at himself, unconsciously seeking out Hermione's favorite spot in the house.  
  
He crossed the room to the large desk and set his glass down. Sitting, he fingered the drawer where he knew Sirius's diary was. He had left it there after the day Hermione had shown it to him, not ready at the time to see what was in it.  
  
He pulled it out now and opened it slowly.  
  
I've never seen him so detached before. He's pushing away everyone and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. He broods just like James use to. It's almost too hard to watch.  
  
Harry closed the book, not sure if he wanted to continue. His wounds over his godfather had taken a long time to heal, he wasn't really sure if they were completely closed, but he knew reading this book would be a sure way to re-open them.  
  
He was about to put the book away, but his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it again.  
  
I've talked to Dumbledore today about the future of the Noble and Glorious House of Black. I thought it most fitting to make sure my wishes concerning its disposition were clear and I knew Dumbledore would understand.  
  
I can feel time running short for all of us. No matter what precautions we've put in place, no one is safe, no one except Harry. Dumbledore is convinced of the accuracy of the first prophecy and that means we still have time. There are still two names that need to be placed on that damn prophecy. The problem, of course, is the list of candidates is a short one. I worry most about Ron and Hermione. The two of them know no fear when it comes to protecting him. I just don't think he could take their loss.  
  
Harry flipped through the remaining pages of the diary, but there was nothing more. His heart was pounding wildly. What had Sirius meant by the first prophecy? Did that mean there was another prophecy out there concerning him? And what did he mean he couldn't take the loss of Ron and Hermione?  
  
He knew, from experience, that the adults in his life were all too happy to keep him in the dark about things concerning him. He grabbed the book roughly and stalked from the room, determined to confront Remus with the book. If anyone could tell him what his godfather had meant it had to be Remus.  
  
Not caring if he was asleep, Harry opened the door to Remus's bedroom, but no one was in it. Harry glanced at his watch again. It was only 4:30, too early to be up by anyone's standards.  
  
He headed for the kitchen and halfway there he heard noises. It sounded like three or four people talking in loud whispers. The door was open a crack and Harry leaned slightly against it straining to here the frenzied conversation.  
  
"But are we sure?" Came the voice of Remus. "This could all be a trick, misinformation."  
  
"No," said another voice and Harry was sure it was Arthur Weasley. "The news came from Shacklebolt and he ought to know."  
  
"We can't sit around debating, we need to move," growled the unmistakable voice of Moody. "Someone will need to alert Dumbledore at the school and the rest of the Order members and someone will need to stay behind here with Potter."  
  
There was a pause and then... "Son-of-a... Potter, get in here," raged Moody.  
  
'Damn that eye," thought Harry. He pushed the door open and entered to see a very annoyed Moody and a rather shocked Arthur and Remus.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Long enough to know something's happened you don't want me to know about. Is it Voldemort? Has there been another Death Eater attack?" Harry searched the faces of the three men. Moody's was alive with barely controlled energy, but Remus and Arthur's faces were pale and creased with worry.  
  
Harry felt swoop of something deep in his stomach and then for the first time in over a month, his scar was ablaze with fire. He dropped to his knees overcome by the almost forgotten sensation.  
  
"Harry," cried Remus rushing forward and grabbing his shoulders. "What is it?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and groaned against the sudden onset of pain that was already beginning to ebb away. "Oh God," he whispered. "No, please."  
  
"What? What happened?" Asked Remus almost frantically.  
  
"He's got her," he said looking up. His eyes were wide with fright and anger and grief. Then the overwhelming feelings of guilt and fright overtook him and he doubled over in Remus's arms. "No please God... Oh God. Oh God, no."  
  
Remus shook him firmly. "Harry, we don't know anything yet. "Nothing's been confirmed."  
  
Harry wrenched free of Remus's hold and staggered across the room, just to be out of physical contact with him. "I felt it," he shouted. "He's happy. He let me feel his happiness. He wants me to know that he's got her."  
  
"Enough," said Moody sharply. "This is accomplishing nothing. Remus, take the floo and go to Dumbledore immediately. Arthur and I will head out to the house. Potter, you stay here."  
  
"Like hell," yelled Harry. "If you don't think I'm going with you, you've just about lost the little mind you have left."  
  
Moody stared at him incredulously. "We'll have to apparate and you don't know how, so you'll stay here."  
  
"Then set up a portkey, because I'm coming."  
  
"No," said Moody simply turning away.  
  
"If you don't, I'll stand in the middle of the damn street and scream my bloody head off for every Ministry official and Death Eater to hear."  
  
"Harry," pleaded Arthur.  
  
"You're being a petulant child, Potter," glared Moody.  
  
"Enough," shouted Remus. "I'll do the portkey." He began searching the room for something small to charm.  
  
"Lupin," began Moody.  
  
"Mad-eye, he's seventeen and he loves her. He has the right to go with us."  
  
Moody opened his mouth to protest, but Remus cut him off. "I'll take responsibility for anything that happens to him."  
  
"Fine," said Moody throwing up his hands.  
  
Remus grabbed an empty salt shaker off the table and pulled out his wand. When he was done, he handed it to Harry. "That should go in about a minute. Harry, you do exactly what Moody and Arthur tell you to. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Harry nodded too grateful for words. He waited holding the salt shaker firmly in his hand and before he knew it, he felt the familiar tug around his navel.  
  
Almost instantly he was in a dark woods. He looked up, the thick trees were barely allowing any moonlight to seep in and it was still too early for there to be any hint of sunlight. Two loud pops rang through the night air and instantly Arthur was strolling up to him. "Come on, Harry. This way," he said gently.  
  
Harry walked fast to maintain his pace with Moody, who was surprisingly quick considering he only had the one good leg. He seemed in his element and that gave him the extra boost of energy.  
  
They had only been walking about three minutes when Harry saw it. The house seemed unnatural sitting alone in the thick trees. Harry moved toward it and instantly saw that the front door had been shattered as well as some of the windows. Over the house, like a giant specter hung the Dark Mark.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered and took off.  
  
"Harry wait," Arthur called after him trying to grab the back of his pajamas.  
  
Harry was too quick and he reached the house and stepped through the broken doorframe without hesitation. "Hermione," he called out tearing through the rooms one by one. "I'm here, just let me know where you are."  
  
He listened, but there was nothing but a cold silence that greeted his ears. In no time whatsoever he made it through the house, but there wasn't a trace of her or Snape.  
  
"Harry," Arthur said, having followed him into the house. "She's not here."  
  
Harry nodded and slowly turned. "Where's Snape," he said through barely controlled anger. "He was supposed to be protecting her."  
  
Arthur stared at him.  
  
"I should have never told her to go," choked out Harry. "She didn't want to. She wanted to stay with me." The anger suddenly returned full force to Harry. "Where the hell is Snape. He was supposed to protect her, to die protecting her, like I would have."  
  
Arthur stepped forward and gripped Harry's shoulders. "He did," he said quietly.  
  
"What?" Breathed Harry.  
  
Arthur gently turned him around and led him out of the cabin to the side of the house. Outside, Moody was standing over a dark bundle of robes. As Harry stepped closer he could see one thin pale arm sticking out of the robes.  
  
Harry turned away when he saw Snape's pale vacant face, completely devoid of life. 


	13. The Invitation

Chapter 13 - The Invitation  
  
Harry turned from the sight of his former professor's lifeless body, then fled to the side of the cabin.  
  
Arthur Weasley found him minutes later leaning over a bush, throwing up. He put a strong comforting hand on Harry's back, rubbing it gently. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but didn't stand straight.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok, Harry." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry shook his head. "What have they done with her? If they killed Professor Snape, what are they doing to her?"  
  
"Arthur," called Moody sharply, hobbling over to them. "Ministry's here."  
  
"Damn it. Where's Remus and the Order?" Cursed Arthur.  
  
"You've got to get out of here," said Moody in a hushed voice. "I'll stay with Potter."  
  
With a loud pop, which was drowned out beneath the growing noise of the arriving Ministry officials, Arthur was gone.  
  
"Why'd he go," asked Harry weakly.  
  
"Can't risk Arthur being seen with you or I," said Moody gruffly. "It's important not to compromise his position in the Ministry."  
  
"But Fudge knows he's a member of the Order," protested Harry.  
  
"Fudge suspects," said Moody distractedly. "There's a difference."  
  
"Moody," a voice hissed from behind them.  
  
Harry and Moody turned to see Tonks walking quickly towards them. "What the hell are you doing here? If Fudge finds out you were here we're screwed."  
  
"Fudge is here?" Asked Moody.  
  
"No, but his lap dog is," scoffed Tonks.  
  
Moody laughed loudly.  
  
"Shh," hissed Tonks.  
  
"Tonks," Harry began.  
  
"Harry," said Tonks taking note of him for the first time. "I'm so sorry about Hermione."  
  
"Where did they take her," begged Harry. "Do you know?"  
  
Tonks shook her head sadly. "The Order doesn't know much yet, and the Ministry knows even less. But you two have to stay out of sight, while the Ministry's here. I've got to go join them." Tonks hurried away, leaving Harry and Moody to hide themselves as best they could.  
  
Harry watched in silence as Ministry officials combed the cabin and inspected the Professor's body.  
  
One of the wizards leaning over Snape lifted the sleeve of his robe and called out. "Looks like this one's a Death Eater."  
  
Another wizard and Tonks hurried over.  
  
"That's no Death Eater," said the unmistakable voice of Percy Weasley. "My God, its Professor Snape."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Asked Tonks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the hell is he doing out here in the middle of the school year? And with a well pronounced death mark on his forearm," asked the first Ministry Official.  
  
"We may have to bring the Minister in on this," said Percy importantly.  
  
Another Wizard emerged from the house with a bundle of robes in his hands. "I found these upstairs," he said. "Looks like they belong to a Hogwarts student."  
  
Percy took the robes and unfolded them. "They belong to a Gryffindor." He unfolded them over again. "Oh my God," Percy muttered, taking note of the gold badge on the front of the robes. "They belong to the Head Girl. That's my brother's best friend, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione," Harry breathed advancing forward. Moody grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Was there any sign of her in the house?" Percy asked.  
  
The wizard shook his head no. "Why would a Hogwarts student be out here with a Professor from the school," he wondered aloud.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a minute," asked Percy leading Tonks away from the other Ministry personnel. He pulled her feet from where Moody and Harry were hiding, but Tonks had the presence of mind to make sure his back was to them.  
  
"What is it, sir," asked Tonks formally.  
  
Percy rocked on his heels with his arms clasped in front of him and Harry felt a surge of rage that Percy was actually enjoying the situation because of the power it gave him.  
  
"This may be just the break the Minister has been waiting for," began Percy. "He tried to remove this particular student from Hogwarts about a week ago and place her in St. Mungo's for Harry Potter syndrome."  
  
"Sir?" Questioned Tonks.  
  
Percy laughed airily. "Just a joke between the Minister and myself. The girl was seeing things, visions. Get it, Harry Potter syndrome."  
  
"Very amusing, sir," said Tonks without a hint of laughter in her voice and Harry had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from launching at Percy.  
  
"Anyway, she and Potter escaped from the Minister and haven't been seen or heard from since. Fudge suspects Dumbledore's group of vigilantes are hiding them."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but how does this help the Minister," Tonks asked trying to hurry him along.  
  
"Well," began Percy. "Dumbledore was very interfering in this last incident. We could probably pin this whole thing on him. The one saving grace out of this whole debacle is that the girl is muggle born. So we can probably keep this out of the Daily Prophet until the time is right. There won't be any wizarding parents demanding answers on where their kid is."  
  
It was too much for Harry. Before he realized he was doing it and before Moody could hold him back, Harry jumped up and lunged at Percy, tackling him to the floor.  
  
Totally thrown off guard, Percy tumbled easily to the ground and Harry was on top of him, roughly grabbing the fronts of his robes. "You selfish egotistical bastard," raged Harry.  
  
"What the... Harry get off me," said Percy realizing who it was. "What the hell are you doing out here."  
  
"She's supposed to be your friend," Harry continued. "How can you talk about this as if it's some political move."  
  
All around Ministry officials were running and calling out. Percy bucked against Harry, but Harry was too full of adrenaline for it to have any effect on his leverage. Unfortunately, the other Ministry personnel quickly swarmed and pulled Harry off of him.  
  
Percy stood awkwardly, wiping the dirt from his robes. His face was redder than Harry had ever seen any Weasley face get.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you out here, in the early morning, at the scene of a Death Eater attack?"  
  
Harry struggled against the arms that held him, but to no avail. "Voldemort has Hermione," he shouted at Percy. "And you're sitting around here, making plans for Fudge, and doing absolutely nothing."  
  
There was a visible shudder that went around the camp and Percy advanced on Harry. "Shut up," he hissed. "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"We have to find her."  
  
Percy waved a hand dismissively. "Take him over there," he said. "We'll need to take him to headquarters for questioning."  
  
"No," shouted Harry. "I have to find her. Who knows what they're doing to her? Don't do this, Percy." Harry continued struggling, wondering where the hell Moody was, until he managed to free one arm. Instantly he pulled out his wand and then everyone else did the same.  
  
Before anyone had the chance to cast a spell, however, a loud undistinguishable voice boomed out in the morning air and Harry felt himself being thrown to the ground.  
  
Once he reoriented himself, he stood slowly and saw for the first time, Dumbledore and a group of Order members emerging from the woods.  
  
"Everyone needs to remain calm," Dumbledore said in a tone you didn't dare disobey.  
  
Harry began to breathe easier for the first time all morning. Now that Dumbledore was here, he knew it wouldn't be long before there was a plan to get Hermione back.  
  
Percy stood slowly, but seemed to be at a loss for words. Moody emerged from the woods and walked over to Harry, frowning down on him.  
  
"Thanks for all the help," muttered Harry.  
  
"You seemed to be handling yourself ok," returned Moody.  
  
Moody and Harry watched as Dumbledore approached Professor Snape's body. He leaned over and touched Snape's body and Harry could see his shoulders slump. Whatever he was feeling, when Dumbledore stood up, he was all business.  
  
He directed several members of the Order into the house and then walked toward Percy.  
  
The wizards from the Ministry just stood around waiting for orders. Dumbledore and Percy spoke very briefly and when they were finished Dumbledore approached Harry.  
  
"Sir," began Harry before Dumbledore could speak. "Do you know where she is. We need to form a rescue party or something."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have been prepared for this. But right now I need you to go back to Grimmault place."  
  
"Go back? I'm not going back without knowing what's going on with Hermione."  
  
"Harry," warned Moody. "Do as you're told."  
  
"No," said Harry savagely. "You guys were supposed to make sure she was ok." He turned to Dumbledore. "I trusted you," he said quietly. "She trusted you."  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore seriously. "Believe me, I don't take your trust lightly, but right now I need you to continue to trust me and go back to Headquarters. Please."  
  
Harry nodded silently.  
  
"Go with Remus," said Dumbledore. Harry turned and behind him stood Remus. He approached them holding out the salt shaker/port key that Harry had used earlier. Harry took it and after about half a minute felt the jerk at his navel.  
  
Almost instantly he found himself back at Black Manor. With a pop, Remus appeared next to him. Harry walked silently from the room.  
  
"Harry," called Remus after him, but Harry kept walking. He wanted to be alone. Remus seemed to sense that he just needed time and let him go.  
  
Harry went to his room and stood in front of the open window. A golf ball sized lump settled in the middle of his throat as he stared into the early morning and thought of Hermione. He didn't know if she was alive or dead. And if by some chance she was still alive, he wondered if she knew he was thinking about her.  
  
"She is alive," said Harry stubbornly. "I would feel it if she wasn't."  
  
As he stared out the window, he could see in the distance a large owl flying toward him. As it drew nearer, Harry stepped back from the window to make way for it. The strange bird held out its leg and Harry removed the rolled parchment. Immediately the bird flew back out the window.  
  
Harry unrolled the parchment and read.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger requests the presence of Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley at Godric's Hollow at midnight.  
  
Harry yelled with shock and fled the room in search of Remus. "Remus," he called out running down the hall. "Remus!"  
  
"What? What happened," shouted Remus coming towards Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't breathe; he just shoved the parchment into Remus's hands.  
  
Remus scanned the parchment open mouthed. "My God," he breathed.  
  
"Why does he want Ron too? Why can't he just leave them out of this? It's me. I'll go." Harry was rambling.  
  
"No," shouted Remus vehemently. "No one's going."  
  
Harry took a step back. "He'll kill her if I don't. You know he will."  
  
Suddenly there were popping noises all around as different Order members apparated all about them.  
  
"Dumbledore," said Remus moving forward quickly. "This just came," he said thrusting the parchment into his hand.  
  
Dumbledore scanned the paper and his eyes darted toward Harry. Not taking his eyes off him, he leaned towards Remus and whispered something in his ear. They conversed for what felt like an eternity to Harry and when they were finished, Remus nodded and immediately left the room.  
  
The room was abuzz with talking. "Can I have everyone's attention," said Dumbledore loudly. Instantly a hush fell over the room. "There's been a new development. If we could, let's all go into the meeting room.  
  
Harry made a move to follow them all in, but Dumbledore held him back. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you'll have to wait out here."  
  
Before Harry could protest, Dumbledore swept into the room and closed the door.  
  
Harry stared at the door in astonishment. He couldn't believe they were still treating him as if he were a child. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not a child, and I am going to get her back. Even if I have to do it by myself.'  
  
But as Harry stood there, he realized he had several problems. One, he had no idea where Godric's Hollow was. And it wasn't as if he had a pack of Thestrals to help him out this time. Two, he needed Ron. He had no idea what condition Hermione would be in and if the worst came, Ron could take care of her and bring her home.  
  
Resolutely, Harry went to the only fireplace connected to the floo network in the house. He'd go to Hogwarts first to get two things, namely his invisibility cloak and Ron. Then the two of them would figure out how to get to Hermione.  
  
He had just grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to throw it on the fire, when it suddenly glowed a bright green. Seconds later, Ron fell through and into the room.  
  
"Ron," exclaimed Harry in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron looked pale and more serious than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Step back, Harry. Lupin's coming," said Ron avoiding the question.  
  
Almost immediately, the fire glowed again and Remus popped out. He stood dusting the ash from his robes.  
  
"What's going on," said Harry angrily. "What aren't you telling me, Remus. What's the plan?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," said Remus looking serious. "It's for your own good." Remus raised his wand at Harry and Harry took a half-step back putting his hands up in a defensive move. Remus cast the spell and Harry dropped. Ron caught him just before he hit the floor. Then between the two of them, they lifted Harry and carried him from the room. They brought him down the hall into his bedroom and settled him on the bed.  
  
Remus looked down at him sadly, but then turned his attention to Ron. "Come on, Ron. We've got to get into that meeting."  
  
Ron nodded silently, never taking his eyes off his best friend until he left the room. 


	14. Point Of No Return

Chapter 14 - Point of No Return  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, feeling disoriented. She was on her back staring up into a dark room. A stab of pain rippled through her back when she tried rolling over. Her hands were bound behind her and felt heavy and numb.  
  
"Hello," she called out into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"  
  
There was no answer. Again, she tried rolling over, gritting her teeth against the pain in her hands, arms, and back. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position and leaned up against a nearby wall. Hermione closed her eyes, recalling the horrific memories of the previous evening.  
  
The attack had come quickly and without warning. She and Professor Snape had arrived at the cabin only a few minutes after they left Grimmault Place.  
  
Snape had wanted to begin her training immediately, but as it quickly became evident, Hermione's mind was too full of Harry to successfully block any of Snape's mental attacks.  
  
"That was productive," said Snape sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Hermione.  
  
They had adjourned to the dining area. The cabin was very simply set up. There were two rooms connected by one bathroom, a kitchen, dining area, and common room, where they worked.  
  
"I don't want to hear excuses, Miss Granger. I want to see improvement."  
  
"I am trying," said Hermione angrily. "It's not like I don't want this to work."  
  
Snape made a scoffing noise through his nose.  
  
"Is it necessary for you to always be so negative?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Is it necessary for you to always have the last word," returned Snape. "Were you always this verbose as a child or is it just an annoying little habit that you developed at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was always this verbose," said Hermione glaring at him. "Or perhaps a better word for it is loquacious or effusive or maybe even wordy."  
  
"How about insufferable know-it-all."  
  
"Excuse me," said Hermione standing and leaving the room. She went to the bedroom Snape had said was hers and closed the door. She dropped down onto the bed and buried her head in the pillow, but refused to give into the loneliness that threatened to consume her.  
  
Hermione laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling. She was angry with herself. Never before had she failed at something academic and now she felt like she was failing. When they resumed her Occlumency lessons later she was determined to be ready.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to push all her active thoughts from her mind. Almost immediately, as if he were waiting for just this opportunity, Harry appeared. She had resisted thinking about him all morning, unsuccessfully of course. She smiled and almost laughed at herself over the silliness of it all. "No," she whispered, taking another deep breath. "Not now."  
  
With a little effort, she pushed Harry from her mind. Just as she thought she was shutting her thoughts down, a bombardment of dark images flashed through her mind. Hermione gave a yelp and jolted to a sitting position.  
  
Seconds later, the door to her room swung open and Professor Snape stood in it, his wand held high. Hermione stared at him, breathing quickly.  
  
Snape lowered his wand. "Why did you shout?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione blushing and turning away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione quietly. "I'm ok now."  
  
Snape stepped closer, standing like a silent statue in front of her until she looked up. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Really, I'm ok," she said. When he continued staring down at her, she sighed and continued. "I was trying to clear my mind, like you said to, and I just got a bit overwhelmed."  
  
"That's not unexpected," he said stepping back.  
  
"Yeah well, thanks for warning me," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
Snape ignored her. "Come out to the kitchen and eat," he said walking out of the room. Hermione heaved herself off the bed with a sigh and joined him.  
  
She sat at a small table that barely accommodated the two of them and Snape set a plate in front of her.  
  
"Eat," he said sternly and sat across from her, eating silently. She picked up her fork and began pushing food around her plate. After about five minutes of this, Snape looked up with a very annoyed expression on his face. "You need to eat," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Regardless, we will be continuing our lessons soon and you need nourishment."  
  
Hermione glared at him, but slowly brought a piece of food to her mouth and ate. They ate in silence for several minutes before Hermione spoke again. "Can I ask you a question, sir?"  
  
Professor Snape looked up at her and nodded slightly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Why is it that you feel such contempt for us?"  
  
"Us? You mean Potter," said Snape evenly. "And that is none of your business."  
  
"He never did anything to you," said Hermione. "He's not his father, you know. If you really tried to know him you..."  
  
"But that's where you're wrong, Miss Granger," snapped Snape. "I have never met anyone more like James. Your Mr. Potter is selfish, stubborn, arrogant, and egotistical."  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly. "It really is a shame."  
  
Snape regarded her. "What is?"  
  
"That you live in the past. That you've never been able to leave the Hogwarts of your childhood."  
  
Snape stood angrily. "Enough. Go rest for one hour and then we will begin again." Then he left to his room and slammed the door with a resounding bang.  
  
Hermione slowly got up as well and went to her room. Exactly one hour later, Snape called her out and they resumed her Occlumency lessons. After that she and Snape began going over her other subjects so she would not be behind when she returned to class.  
  
It was actually a nice change of routine for both of them, though neither would admit it. Hermione enjoyed the faster pace she could take on her studies one on one and Snape welcomed not having to repeat himself over and over again.  
  
Without realizing it, they worked until long past the sun had set. Hermione sat back exhausted and even Snape seemed pleased with the amount of work they had accomplished.  
  
Snape was about to prepare the evening meal, when they both heard a noise from outside of the cabin.  
  
Hermione stared at Snape wide-eyed. Snape stood and motioned for Hermione to the same. He walked quietly to the window and withdrew his wand.  
  
"Damn," he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Death Eaters," said Snape simply.  
  
Instantly Hermione pulled out her wand and crept over to the other side of the window. She glanced out and could see a dozen figures approaching.  
  
"Quick," said Snape. "Go to your room and seal yourself in."  
  
"But I can help you," protested Hermione.  
  
"Do as I say, girl," said Snape angrily giving her a push.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Hermione clenched her hands in frustration and ran for her room. She closed the door and cast the spell sealing it. Then she pressed her ear up against it, hoping to be able to hear what was going on outside.  
  
All she could make out at first were several low voices, then there was a loud bang and she fell to the floor. The whole cabin seemed to lurch and she could hear the windows shattering.  
  
She got to her feet and went to the door, but was torn over whether to disobey Snape and help him or stay in her room like an obedient child. She pressed her ear up against the door again and could hear loud angry voices. They were in the house.  
  
Hermione backed slowly away from the door, racking her brain for anything that would help her. If she could only get past the Death Eaters, she could hide in the woods, go for help, something, anything.  
  
Without warning the door to her room crashed open and a hooded figure stepped forward. "Not very good at placing wards, are you," he said darkly. "Accio!"  
  
Hermione's wand flew from her hand and she lunged forward to recover it. The Death Eater parried her move easily and she fell into the outer rooms. Hermione stood staring at the Death Eaters that now filled the too small cabin.  
  
She glanced around the room but couldn't see Professor Snape anywhere. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him?" There was a murmur of mirth that passed around the Death Eaters. "Where is he?" Hermione shouted angrily.  
  
"The traitor has been dealt with," said a voice behind her and she whirled around.  
  
"What does that mean," she asked trying to control the panic rising in her. The Death Eater nodded at something over Hermione's head and then she felt strong arms around her. She struggled against her captor, but quickly realized she was no match for whoever it was.  
  
"You know what to do," said the Death Eater in front of Hermione and she was dragged from the room.  
  
Hermione knew she had two choices. She could either struggle and be subdued or she could cooperate and eventually try and escape. Considering her circumstance she thought it best to try the latter.  
  
As her unidentified captor pulled her out of the cabin, Hermione saw the body of Professor Snape and all her plans of cooperation evaporated. "Professor," she called out. "What did you do to him," she shouted. "Professor, please." She struggled again trying to get to Snape. "Oh God, no." Hermione gave an anguished cry and fought with every ounce of energy she possessed to get to him.  
  
With a final tug she managed to get free and she fell to her knees in front of Snape's body. "Professor," she said, crying and shaking him. "Please wake up." She buried her face in the folds of his robes and cried. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Above her, her captor raised his wand and cast a spell causing Hermione to slump forward, unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The tears fell down Hermione's face freely as she recalled the sight of Snape. Guilt filled her and she slumped over in defeat. It was her fault Professor Snape was dead. If it hadn't been for her, Snape would have never been there.  
  
Suddenly there was a path of light flooding her dark room. Hermione blinked against the light. Outlined in a doorway was a tall figure. He stepped inside and pulled Hermione upward by her arm.  
  
"Where am I," Hermione asked. She got no response. "Who are you?" She tried again. Again, she received no response. The man pulled her from the room and took her to a bathroom. He untied her hands and pushed her through the door. Before closing it behind him, he said, "two minutes."  
  
Hermione surveyed her environment. There were no windows and only a sink and a toilet. She turned the faucet on and tested the water. It was icy. She cupped her hands and lightly splashed water on her face. There were no towels in the bathroom so she dried off with the fronts of her robe.  
  
Without warning, the door opened and the man appeared again. He took hold of Hermione and dragged her from the room.  
  
"Why don't you say anything," she asked. He pushed her forward back to the room she was in earlier. Then he closed the door and Hermione pounded on it. "He'll come for me," she shouted. "He will." Hermione slid to the floor, crying. "Harry," she whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Number 12 Grimmault Place, the meeting room for the Order of the Phoenix was in absolute turmoil. Various members were shouting over each other to be heard. Emotions were running high and no one could agree on what was the right course of action.  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of everyone trying to bring order to the room. "Can everyone please sit. Everyone will have a chance to speak, but we are not accomplishing anything this way."  
  
Eventually, everyone found their seats and quieted down. "Thank you," said Dumbledore. "I understand that this is a stressful turn of events, but time is short. We must move past our personal feelings and focus."  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Severus Snape was a loyal member of the Order and my friend and colleague. We will feel his loss for a very long time."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement that went around the room. Snape was not any more popular in the Order than he was at Hogwarts, but he was one of their own and each took his death personally.  
  
"But right now, our priorities are recovering Hermione. We've received a note requesting Harry and Ron Weasley's presence at Godric's Hollow at midnight."  
  
"No," said Molly Weasley standing up. "Absolutely not."  
  
"Molly please," urged her husband. "Sit down."  
  
"No Arthur. I won't permit it." She turned to Dumbledore. "I want my son back at Hogwarts right now."  
  
"Molly," began Dumbledore. "I understand how you're feeling."  
  
"No, I want him sent back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Mom," said Ron forcefully standing up. "I'm not going back without her. Hermione is out there somewhere and she needs me and I'm going to help her."  
  
"Ok, let's all calm down," said Dumbledore. Molly eyed her son, but sat and he did the same.  
  
"I believe Remus has come up with a plan that has the best chance for success. Remus," said Dumbledore nodding down at him.  
  
Remus stood and addressed the group. "I have volunteered to go in Harry's place, using Polyjuice Potion. Dumbledore and I don't feel we should risk sending him. We both feel that this whole thing has nothing to do with Hermione or Ron. Voldemort wants Harry."  
  
"Why can't we use the potion for both boys," asked Molly.  
  
"There's only enough for one dose, one hour only. Severus was making another batch, but it won't be ready for two weeks. Molly, I swear to you, I will protect Ron. I won't let anything happen to him."  
  
Dumbledore stood and placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and Remus sat. "Unless anyone else feels like they have something to contribute, I'd like to ask everyone but Remus, and the Weasley's to give us a moment."  
  
The rest of the Order stood and exited the room.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Ron began as soon as the room had emptied. "I'm really sorry it has to be this way, but I'm seventeen now and I'm old enough to decide whether I want to take this risk or not."  
  
"Dumbledore," Arthur began. "We have placed all our children under your protection through the years with confidence. But Molly and I are asking you not to let Ron do this."  
  
Dumbledore met Arthur's eyes. "Arthur, if there was any other way, I would do it. If we don't do this, Hermione will die."  
  
Molly let out a small sob. "Albus, I love both of those kids as if they were my own."  
  
"If that's true, Mom," interrupted Ron. "Then let me do this."  
  
"Ron, please," begged Molly.  
  
"We're running out of time," said Remus. "If we're going to do this, we need to do it now."  
  
"I'm ready," said Ron and he looked to his parents. Arthur nodded and Molly closed her eyes, silently agreeing.  
  
"Ok," said Dumbledore. "We've got to hurry. We'll get a sample of hair off of Harry. We can't mix it with the Polyjuice Potion until the last minute. We'll need to take advantage of as much of that hour as we can."  
  
"About Harry," interrupted Ron. "Shouldn't we wake him up, let him know what's going on?"  
  
"I don't think that would be wise," said Remus.  
  
"Harry has a right to know," insisted Ron. "She's his friend too."  
  
Remus and Dumbledore exchanged a glance.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Harry isn't really in a position to make rational decisions where Hermione is concerned."  
  
"Why?" Asked Ron cautiously.  
  
"It's not really my place," said Remus.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Asked Ron.  
  
Remus hesitated. "Harry and Hermione."  
  
Ron shook his head in confusion. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Remus nodded once.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Last week."  
  
"Wait a minute," interrupted Molly. "Do you mean Hermione and Harry... Are they..." She couldn't seem to articulate her thought.  
  
"Harry's in love with her," finished Remus for her. "And I think it's safe to say that she's in love with him. Anyway, you can see how this complicates things. I'd rather leave him be until they get back."  
  
"You mean until we all get back," corrected Ron.  
  
"Huh," said Remus distractedly.  
  
"I'm sorry," interrupted Dumbledore. "We really do have to begin preparations. Ron, stay here with your parents. Remus and I will be right back."  
  
Dumbledore and Remus stood and left the room. The Order members were loitering in the hall, but no one questioned Remus and Dumbledore as they made their way through the crowd and up to Harry's room.  
  
Remus went over to Harry and pulled a few hairs from his head. He ran one hand gently over his forehead. "Dumbledore, there are some personal effects of mine that I'd like Harry to have. Just in case. They're in my room."  
  
"Of course, Remus," said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
Remus looked down at Harry. "He's so like James. I understand how Sirius felt. Knowing him really was like having a little piece of James back." He put his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. "I held back so much. I didn't want to burden Harry with my own personal baggage. Even so, I do believe I love him every bit as much as Sirius did."  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "When you get back, you should tell him."  
  
Remus nodded. "I've always appreciated everything you've done for me, Albus."  
  
"Remus, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. We can't put Harry at risk and he'll never forgive me if I don't get Hermione back." Remus cleared his throat and blinked back tears.  
  
"Remus," began Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't," said Remus shrugging Dumbledore off. "It's my fault."  
  
"No, it's not. It's not anyone's fault."  
  
"We better get going." Remus gave a final look at Harry and left the room. 


	15. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: The song Hermione is singing in this chapter is Songbird. I found it on the Love Actually Soundtrack sung by Eva Cassidy. If you've never heard it I highly recommend it because it is a beautiful song.  
  
A/N: Haven't done this in a while. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. They are appreciated more than I can say. Have a great Thanksgiving to everyone who reads this before Thursday.  
  
Chapter 15 - The Sacrifice  
  
The room was cold and dark and she didn't know how long she'd been in it, but with each passing moment, Hermione grew more and more hopeless.  
  
She lay on the cold floor singing to herself. "For you, there'll be no crying. For you, the sun will be shining, cause I feel that when I'm with you. It's all right. I know it's right. And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score and I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before. To you, I would give the world. To you, I'd never be cold. Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right. I know it's right. And the songbirds, keep singing like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. Like never before, like never before."  
  
"That was pretty," said a voice in the darkness.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked toward the voice. It was the same man who had taken her from the room before.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked.  
  
Hermione glared up at her captor. "Go to hell."  
  
"You're too pretty for a mouth like that."  
  
Hermione pulled herself up so she was standing at her full height. "Let me go."  
  
He smiled at her. "That's not going to happen. But it's very polite of you to ask so nicely."  
  
"Do you work for Voldemort? Are you a..." Hermione never finished her sentence. Without warning the man stepped forward and backhanded her across her cheek. She fell backwards hitting the wall and bringing her hands up in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Don't you ever say that name again," said the man savagely, grabbing hold of the front of robes. He pulled her from the room and she stumbled.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked trying to control the fright in her voice.  
  
"That's not anything you should be concerned about. If your friends don't try anything stupid, you'll be home by morning."  
  
"Why? What's happening?"  
  
"What? Not grateful to be going home?"  
  
"Vol... Umm... He won't just let me go. There's no point in you even lying about it."  
  
"Look girl..."  
  
"My name's Hermione," interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure," he said sarcastically. "Hermione, I've been paid a great deal of money to deliver you to Godric's Hollow at midnight. I don't care who hired me, what happens to you, or anything else. I only care about my money."  
  
"Godric's Hollow? Why are we going there?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
"What's your name?" Asked Hermione.  
  
He smiled at her charmingly. "Just call me John Doe."  
  
"Does it bother you that you've made a deal with the devil, John?"  
  
"Not in the slightest, Hermione."  
  
"Please don't do this," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"You look like a nice kid, really you do, but it's a done deal. Here, put this on," he said throwing a scarf and hat at her. "It's freezing out there."  
  
Hermione took the items. "Thank you."  
  
"Let's get going," he said grabbing her by her forearm and dragging her up and out of the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor, don't you think you ought to take the potion yet," asked Ron.  
  
"No, it's too soon. Besides, we're pretty well hidden. No one will be able to see us until we want them too." Remus rubbed his hands together vigorously. "It's getting cold early this year."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron.  
  
"Listen, Ron," said Remus after a while. "That port key is set to go off exactly fifteen minutes after midnight. No matter what happens, don't let go of it. Hopefully, we'll be able to get Hermione by then, but even if we don't..."  
  
"I know," interrupted Ron. "Don't let go. I know the plan, sir."  
  
"Right," said Remus. "If the worst happens, I have another port key scheduled for about the time I will transform back into myself."  
  
"Did you here that?" Whispered Ron turning around.  
  
"It's ok," assured Remus. "It's time." He pulled the small vial from his front pocket, uncorked it and drank its contents with one shot.  
  
Ron watched as Remus began changing into his best friend. "It's a lovely experience, isn't it," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"I'd take it over my monthly transformations any day," said Remus. "Come on."  
  
Ron and Remus stepped out into an open field and waited. Almost immediately they were surrounded on all sides.  
  
"I never thought you'd come, Mr. Potter," said a cold snake-like voice and Ron suppressed a shudder.  
  
"Hello Voldemort," said Remus/Harry stepping forward. "Where's Hermione."  
  
"In due time," smiled Voldemort stepping forward.  
  
"I'm not going to play games with you. Where is she?"  
  
"But I like games. They are so fun." Voldemort turned his attention to Ron. "Your friend here is awfully quiet."  
  
"Leave him out of this," said Remus threateningly. "They have nothing to do with this."  
  
"Oh, but that's where you're mistaken. If it weren't for the mudblood and the blood traitor here, you'd have been mine a long time ago."  
  
Remus laughed derisively. "Look who you're calling a mudblood. Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
Voldemort stepped even closer. "Bring the girl."  
  
Ron and Remus looked to their left where Hermione appeared and was pushed into the circle. Ron took a step toward her. "Hermione."  
  
"Crucio," cried Voldemort pointing his wand at Ron, who dropped like a stone. Hermione ran to him, dropping to her knees. Ron cried out against the pain.  
  
The Death Eaters laughed all around them and Remus pulled out his wand. Before he could utter a spell, four Death Eaters were on top of him. One managed to remove his wand and the others held him tightly.  
  
"Stop it," screamed Hermione and Voldemort lifted the spell.  
  
Ron rolled onto his back panting. His face was deathly pale and he had broken out into a cold sweat. Hermione took one of his hands in both of hers.  
  
"Hermione," said Voldemort in an obscenely kind voice. "May I call you Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared up at the face that had haunted her over the last several weeks and her eyes glowed with hatred.  
  
"It's just that I feel as if I already know you. After all, we have shared so many intimate moments."  
  
Hermione felt a chill and Voldemort spoke again, only this time his mouth wasn't moving.  
  
"We had such special times."  
  
Hermione let go of Ron's hand and brought her hands up to her ears, trying to drown out the sound of his voice.  
  
Voldemort reached out one hand and stroked her cheek with a thin finger. Ron pushed himself up and slapped the hand away. "Take your hands off her," he said painfully.  
  
"Perhaps another dose of pain will teach you some manners, Mr. Weasley," said Voldemort raising his wand.  
  
"Leave them alone," shouted Remus, trying to refocus Voldemort's attention back on himself. "It's me you want and me you have so let them go."  
  
Voldemort took hold of Hermione and dragged her forward away from Ron, and Remus nearly screamed in frustration. They were running out of time and he had to make sure Ron and Hermione were together when the portkey went off.  
  
"What if I told you, Harry, that I didn't want you anymore. That I have everything I could ever want right here."  
  
Hermione brought her hands up to her head again, trying to ward off the painful assault. She was trying, desperately, to refocus and remember all that Snape had said, but being in such physical proximity with her attacker made it too difficult.  
  
"I'd call you a liar," spat Remus.  
  
"What is it about the mudblood women in your life, Potter. Do you know that even now, barely able to stand against the pain, she's willing to die for you. Just like your mother."  
  
"If you let her go now, I'll stay, freely," bargained Remus.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "And why should I make a deal with you, I already have you all and there's nothing you can do about it. The only real question left is who should die first? Part of me feels I should start with the mudblood. Put her out of her misery. But she has been such a good companion these last weeks. I almost hate to part with her."  
  
Hermione could no longer take the pain and her knees buckled. Voldemort let her go and she crumbled at his feet. "Then again," said Voldemort raising his wand, "she is such a weak little thing."  
  
Hermione raised her head a few inches off the ground and reached a hand out to Remus. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
The perfection of his moment of triumph was almost too much for him to stand, and he couldn't resist prolonging it a little more. "How touching. Let it not be said," said Voldemort addressing the crowd. "That Lord Voldemort has no heart. Release Harry, so he can say goodbye to his sweetheart."  
  
The Death Eater's holding Remus, let him go and pushed him toward Hermione. He knelt down by her side and she brought her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hang on, Hermione," he whispered. "It'll all be over soon."  
  
"I'm not afraid," she said quietly. "I'll always love you."  
  
Remus reached out and brushed the hair from her face. "Take care of him," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with confusion in her eyes and then strong hands were on him pulling him away. For the second time, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
"No," roared Ron and he threw himself over Hermione, forcing the port key he had been holding into her hand as well. Voldemort expression went from bemused to horrified in a flash as Ron and Hermione disappeared with barely a sound and he howled into the night air in complete and total defeat. 


	16. Together Again

Chapter 16 - Together Again  
  
Even after he knew they were back and safe at Order headquarters, Ron couldn't release Hermione. It was almost as if he was afraid to let her go.  
  
"Harry," she whispered over and over again.  
  
"Shh, Hermione. You're safe now," reassured Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron with wide frightened eyes. "Harry?"  
  
"It's ok, he's safe. I promise."  
  
Hermione scanned the room for any sign of him, but the advancing forms of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and several other Order members obscured her view.  
  
"Oh thank God, Hermione," breathed Mrs. Weasley reaching down and scooping her into her arms.  
  
"Are you ok, son?" Asked Mr. Weasley, helping his son up.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron quietly. "Dad, Lupin's still back there."  
  
"I know, it'll be ok. Dumbledore, Moody and the others are on their way," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"No, we have to go back," cried Hermione.  
  
Ron and Mr. Weasley turned to see Mrs. Weasley struggling with Hermione. "Please calm down, dear," she begged.  
  
"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Hermione. Instantly Mrs. Weasley conjured a bag and Hermione bent over and was sick in it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rubbed Hermione's back and looked at her husband with worry etched across her face. "Maybe we should get a healer?"  
  
"No, she'll be fine, Mom," said Ron coming over and holding Hermione's hair back. "Listen to me, Hermione. Harry's upstairs. He's safe. I'll take you to see him."  
  
Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at Ron in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
"It was Professor Lupin, back at Godric's Hollow. We used Polyjuice Potion. He took Harry's place."  
  
"Oh thank God," breathed Hermione, covering her mouth with her hands. "I want to see him."  
  
"Come on," said Ron putting one hand on her back and guiding her out of the room.  
  
The Weasley's went to follow them, but Ron stopped and said. "I'll take her up. Mom, Dad, can you just wait down here."  
  
They stopped and nodded and Ron left the room with Hermione.  
  
Hermione took the stairs two at a time and Ron did his best to keep up with her, though he was still in considerable pain. Every bone seemed to creak with each painful step.  
  
By the time Ron caught up with her, Hermione was already in the room and standing by Harry's bedside.  
  
"Why won't he wake up," she asked without turning from him.  
  
"It's just a spell. Don't worry."  
  
"Can I wake him?"  
  
"Not just yet. I want to talk to you first."  
  
Hermione turned. "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't even ask if you were ok." She crossed the room and put her arms around his neck.  
  
He hugged her back, awkwardly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Thank you for coming for me," she whispered without releasing him.  
  
Ron held her tighter. "There's nothing I wouldn't have done to get you back."  
  
"I know."  
  
They held each other for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Let's sit," said Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded and pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed and Ron joined her. She gazed down at Harry and took one of his hands in her own, caressing it.  
  
"How are you really, Hermione. Did they do anything to you?"  
  
"No," said Hermione simply. "Nothing, not really. I think I was just the bait."  
  
Ron nodded. "Lupin said as much."  
  
"Ron, why did only the two of you come. Why not send the entire Order?"  
  
"We were afraid that if Voldemort detected any other wizards that they would kill you."  
  
"But what about the Professor. He's there now, all alone. They could be killing him, right now."  
  
"I know," said Ron. Hermione could see that he was shaking. "We knew it was a risk, but we had to take it. Dumbledore, Moody and some of the others are apparating near Godric's Hollow. Hopefully, they'll get there in enough time."  
  
"Why couldn't Lupin just disapparate?"  
  
"Dumbledore said that there were still anti-apparating wards around Godric's Hollow."  
  
Hermione nodded, out of questions.  
  
"We just didn't have enough time," said Ron, more to himself than to her. "I just hope he'll forgive me eventually."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron nodded at Harry's sleeping form. "Harry, I hope he'll forgive me."  
  
"Why would he need to forgive you. Ron, you risked your life to save me. What's there to forgive?"  
  
"It's just that we had to make sure Harry wouldn't follow us. We knew he wouldn't stay voluntarily, not while you were out there and in danger."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes before Ron continued. "Hermione," he began slowly. "Were you ever going to tell me about you and Harry?"  
  
"Of course," said Hermione quickly. "We weren't trying to keep a secret from you, not really."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you just send me an owl? I had to find out that my two best friends were in love from Lupin."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I just wasn't sure how you would react." She paused. "I didn't know if you'd be happy for us or be..." She paused again.  
  
"Jealous," finished Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well I'm not," said Ron firmly. "I mean, there may have been a time when I would have been, but..."  
  
"There was a time when I was," admitted Hermione softly.  
  
They looked at each other and smiled. "I think I did love you once," admitted Ron. "I mean, I do love you, but... well..." Ron stuttered.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "Fourth year."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess without Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour around to remind us everyday of how jealous we were, it just kind of died."  
  
"I guess so," agreed Ron. "Do you really love him?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "So much that it scares me to death."  
  
"Wow," said Ron under his breath. "I did not see this coming."  
  
"Ron, why can't we wake him up?"  
  
"Let's just wait until Lupin and the others get back. At least then we'll be sure he won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Lupin may never come back, Ron," said Hermione tearing.  
  
"Don't say that. He'll be fine."  
  
"But, Ron..."  
  
"No, Hermione. He'll be fine. He has to be."  
  
Downstairs there was a loud crash and then several loud voices talking over each other. Hermione turned wide eyes to Ron.  
  
"Stay here," he said jumping up. He went to the door and listened. Hermione jumped up and stood right behind him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll go find out," said Ron.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Hermione.  
  
"No, I said stay here," said Ron pushing Hermione back.  
  
"Ron," protested Hermione.  
  
"Stay," shouted Ron running out of the room. Hermione waited by the door for several seconds before returning to Harry's bedside. Waiting for Ron to return seemed to take an eternity. Several times, she got up and went to the door to listen, but she couldn't hear anything intelligible.  
  
After about ten minutes, it was too much for Hermione to take and she decided to go downstairs. For some reason, it was the first time she realized she no longer had her wand. The thought registered in her brain and she felt a sudden grief. She had had her wand since she was ten and it had saved her life and the lives of Harry and Ron more than once.  
  
Quickly, she pushed the thought from her mind and made her way downstairs. There were more people in the house than Hermione could ever remember.  
  
"Ron," she called out.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned to see Mrs. Weasley. She was sitting on a chair, crying and rocking. Hermione went to her and kneeled. "What?" She asked in a frightened voice.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.  
  
Hermione started to cry too. "What happened?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued crying, unable to speak.  
  
"I told you to wait upstairs."  
  
Hermione pulled out of Mrs. Weasley's embrace and stood facing Ron. He was pale and visibly shaking.  
  
"No," whispered Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"They were... too late," said Ron barely able to get his words out. He closed his eyes trying to force back the tears. "He's gone."  
  
"No," shouted Hermione. "That's a lie."  
  
"Hermione," began Ron.  
  
"This can't be happening," she said to herself. "Why is this happening?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ron and Hermione stood feet apart lost in their grief. Hermione was the first to voice what they were both thinking. "We have to tell Harry."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't."  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding. "I'll do it. It should be me."  
  
Ron looked at the floor, feeling ashamed that he was putting the awful business solely onto Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Ron, Hermione."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to see Professor Dumbledore. He looked grave.  
  
"Are you both ok?"  
  
"Yes sir," they both replied.  
  
Dumbledore approached them and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione nodded tiredly. "I need to go up and see Harry."  
  
"Hermione, that may not be the best idea," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"You've just been through a very trying ordeal. You need to rest."  
  
"I won't be able to rest knowing I have to do this," she returned.  
  
"You don't have to be the one," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I do. I owe it to him, considering."  
  
"Hermione, this is not your fault. Nor is it Ron's," he said setting his eyes on Ron.  
  
"Right," said Hermione softly. "And it's not my fault Professor Snape is dead either."  
  
"It's not," said Dumbledore softly.  
  
"Right, I get it," said Hermione walking past Dumbledore and out of the room. "Excuse me."  
  
Hermione went straight to Harry. She sat by his bedside gazing at him and wondering how she could shatter his peace once again. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room and quickly located Harry's wand. She took it and muttered the reviving spell. Then she sat again and waited while Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He was groggy and it took a while to get her into focus. When his eyes finally cleared and he took in the tired face of the person he loved more than anyone in the world, he gave a strangled kind of cry and sat quickly, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione," he breathed. "Oh thank God."  
  
Hermione held him back tightly, forgetting all she knew and just concentrating on the feel of his arms around her.  
  
He pulled back and took her face in his hands. She smiled as he searched every inch of her face as if trying to memorize every feature.H  
  
"Did they hurt you?" He asked softly, while stroking her cheek.  
  
Hermione leaned into his touch. "No. I'm fine."  
  
"I've never been so frightened in my life. When I knew they had you..." He broke off, unable to continue. Hermione got up and joined him on the bed, pulling him even closer to her. "You look so tired," said Harry. He reached out and stroked her hair. "How long has it been since you slept?"  
  
"I don't remember," she laughed softly, thinking how strange that was.  
  
"You need to rest," he said softly.  
  
"I love you so much," said Hermione, kissing him softly. "So much has happened and all you're concerned about is that I might be tired."  
  
Harry traced her lips slowly with one finger. "You're my girl. I have to take care of you." He paused and when he continued his voice was croaky. "I am so sorry I let this happen."  
  
Hermione shook her head quickly, but Harry put a finger over her mouth silencing her. "I should have listened to you and trusted your instincts. You didn't want to leave. I think now maybe you were afraid." He cleared his throat. "If anything had happened to you..."  
  
"But it didn't," interrupted Hermione. "I'm ok. And I only wanted to stay to be with you, so you wouldn't be alone. I was always more worried about you than I was about me."  
  
"I love you," whispered Harry fiercely, pulling her so tightly to him that she felt as if he was trying to absorb her into his skin. They clung to each other for a long time, touching, hugging, kissing, just trying to memorize every inch of each other.  
  
"Promise me something," whispered Harry into her ear.  
  
"Anything," she said, shivering slightly at the feel of his breath.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again," he said.  
  
Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "Harry," she began.  
  
"Promise me," he insisted.  
  
"I... I promise," said Hermione shakily.  
  
Harry smiled at her and brushed her hair off her face. "You need to get some rest now."  
  
She shook her head, knowing she had to tell him the truth. "I have to tell you something, first."  
  
"What?"  
  
Immediately her eyes filled with tears and she took a deep breath. Harry waited apprehensively for her to begin.  
  
"It's about Professor Lupin," she said slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He and Ron were the ones who came to get me. But it was a trap." She paused wanting him to say something, but he remained quiet.  
  
"Lupin used Polyjuice Potion to transform himself into you. Ron went with him. He had a port key." Hermione paused. She was rambling and she knew it, but she didn't want Harry to know how close she had come to dying. "Ron managed to get a hold of me just as his port key went off. But the Professor..."  
  
"He stayed behind," said Harry quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Do they have him now?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and tears fell down her face.  
  
"He's dead then," said Harry simply.  
  
Hermione barely nodded before burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Harry pulled her close. "Shh, it's ok," he reassured her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry," choked out Hermione.  
  
"Shh, don't cry," said Harry soothingly. He rocked Hermione in his arms whispering gentle reassurances to her. Inside he was fighting an internal war. He felt like his insides were exploding. Every nerve ending was alive and it was taking all the control he possessed not to scream. The only thing keeping him together was the feel of Hermione sobbing in his arms. For her, he would stay in control.  
  
After a long while, he felt Hermione relax in his arms and he knew she was asleep. He leaned back in bed, pulling her with him. She snuggled into him and put an arm over his chest. He stroked her arm gently watching her sleep.  
  
There was a small knock on the door. "Harry," said Ron poking his head into the room.  
  
"Come in," said Harry quietly. "But be quiet, Hermione's sleeping."  
  
Ron approached slowly. "She ok?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you ok," Ron asked hesitatingly.  
  
Harry nodded again. "She told me," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm really sorry," mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry glanced down at Hermione. "I just want you to know," he began not taking his eyes off her. "That I'll never forget what you did. You risked your life to save her. I'll never forget it."  
  
"I thought you might be angry with me," said Ron.  
  
"Angry? Why?"  
  
"Never mind," said Ron. "It doesn't matter. Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told her," began Ron. "There's nothing I wouldn't have done to get her back."  
  
Harry glanced at Ron uncomfortably. "So I guess they told you about Hermione and I."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
They stared at each other uncertainly.  
  
"Ron, I..."  
  
"Congratulations Harry," interrupted Ron. "She says she loves you very much."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Forget it, Harry. Let's not talk about this." Ron stood. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Lupin."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry quietly.  
  
Ron walked to the door. "Everyone downstairs is really worried about the two of you. They all want to see you."  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
Ron nodded. "I'll tell them you're both asleep."  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron closing the door behind him.  
  
"Shit," hissed Harry.  
  
"Harry," whimpered Hermione squirming in his arms.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep," whispered Harry rubbing her back. Almost immediately, she relaxed in his arms and fell into a deep sleep. Harry followed soon after. 


	17. The First Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 17 - The First Prophecy Revealed  
  
Harry had never remembered a more restless night. Every time Hermione shifted or the house gave the slightest creak, his eyes flew open and his arms tightened around her. Around five in the morning, he gave up trying to sleep and gingerly got out of bed. He disentangled Hermione's arms from around him and placed her head on the pillow. He kissed the top of her head before leaving.  
  
The house had emptied out quite a bit since the night before and those who had remained were bunked all over the house still sleeping. Harry thought he'd be able to catch a few minutes to himself in the kitchen, but when he got downstairs, he realized that he was not the only one up.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at the long kitchen table reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry turned around, not wanting to disturb him, but he caught sight of Harry. "Harry, come in."  
  
Harry turned reluctantly, knowing he had no choice but to join Dumbledore.  
  
"Morning sir," said Harry going to the refrigerator. He pulled some juice out and poured himself a tall glass. "Can I get you anything, sir."  
  
"No, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Thank you."  
  
Harry put the juice away and sat across from Dumbledore.  
  
"How are you doing," asked Dumbledore, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I'm ok," said Harry quickly. "Is there anything in the Prophet," asked Harry nodding at the paper in Dumbledore's hands. "Anything about last night?"  
  
"There is a small article concerning Professor Snape on page three. There are surprisingly few details."  
  
Harry took a sip of juice. "What about Remus?" He asked slowly.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't expect there will be anything on Remus," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Ministry will never find his body and no one will be looking for it."  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Harry in disgust. "What happened to his body?"  
  
"It's been taken care of, Harry," he said quietly.  
  
"Taken care of," said Harry standing angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Harry please sit down."  
  
Harry glared at Dumbledore feeling a familiar bubbling rage beginning to fill him.  
  
"We need to talk, Harry. Please sit."  
  
Harry sat slowly, never taking his eyes off Dumbledore.  
  
"We have some very difficult decisions to make now. I want you to try and hear me out before you react."  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, committing to nothing.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and began. "I had always hoped the time for you to fulfill your destiny would come after you had left school, but it seems that was only an old man's hope."  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry.  
  
"The time has come for you to face Voldemort. I've tried to protect you, but it's out of my hands now. We're out of time."  
  
"Why now?" Asked Harry in complete confusion.  
  
"Because Remus's death has triggered the completion of the first prophecy."  
  
"The what," breathed Harry?  
  
"The first prophecy," repeated Dumbledore.  
  
"Why haven't I ever heard about this before? What first prophesy? What does it have to do with my prophecy?"  
  
"I promise I'll answer all your questions, Harry."  
  
"What is the first prophecy," repeated Harry impatiently.  
  
"It's not exactly accurate to call it the first prophecy since it was delivered after your prophecy was uttered. We only refer to it that way because in order for you to fulfill your prophecy, it must first be fulfilled."  
  
"But what did it say?" Interrupted Harry in frustration.  
  
"Please, Harry, understand. We weren't entirely sure of its accuracy. Even after your parents died, I held out hope that there might have been some mistake. These prophecies have been wrong in the past. They have been faked."  
  
Harry fisted his hands in frustration, but didn't interrupt again.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "The prophecy said that before you and Voldemort could meet, four people who loved you so strongly that they would give their lives for you must do so."  
  
Harry stared at him in horror.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I only became sure it was the real thing when Sirius died and I couldn't tell you then. I thought it would have been too much."  
  
"No," denied Harry. "I don't believe you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," said Dumbledore reaching out to comfort him.  
  
Harry pulled away violently. "You're telling me that you sent Remus and Ron to get Hermione, knowing what would happen to him."  
  
"We didn't know what would happen," insisted Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair in disbelief. "It could have been any one of them. You sent Ron out there, my God, Hermione was out there." Harry stared at Dumbledore in horror.  
  
"Harry," began Dumbledore. "Voldemort still thinks you're dead. We have a small window of opportunity here."  
  
Harry cut him off. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me. Remus is dead because of you. Sirius and my parents." Harry stood and walked out the room. "I will never forgive you," said Harry before leaving.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs, desperate to get away from everything. When he got upstairs and into his room, Hermione was no longer asleep in the bed. "Hermione," he yelled. He raced back into the hall. "Hermione."  
  
Doors all down the hallway began opening and people emerged groggily.  
  
"What happened, Harry," asked Ron, hurrying up to him.  
  
"Hermione's gone," said Harry, terror filling his voice.  
  
"No I'm not," said Hermione coming into view. "I'm right here."  
  
Harry ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and gripped her arms tightly. "Don't ever do that again," he said shaking her slightly.  
  
"Harry," exclaimed a shocked Hermione.  
  
"Don't... ever... Don't..." stuttered Harry clinging to her.  
  
"I'm right here. I just went to the bathroom," said Hermione. She looked up at Ron with worry etched all over her face.  
  
Ron shrugged and glanced around the hall. The adults were all standing and staring at them. "Why don't we go inside," said Ron prodding them both into the room.  
  
Ron closed the door as soon as they were all inside. "Harry, what the hell's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry crossing the room and turning away from both of them.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione hesitatingly walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No," said Harry quickly. "Hermione," he said turning. "Can we just get out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to leave. Today."  
  
"You want to go back to Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione in confusion.  
  
"No, I'm never going back there."  
  
"You're not making any sense, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Well then let me spell it out for you, Ron," said Harry angrily. "I am never going back to Hogwarts. I'm tired of people making decisions for me. From now on I'm going to control my future."  
  
"What decisions? What are you talking about?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," he said more softly. "They have been manipulating me since day one."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"Dumbledore and the all the rest of them."  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore cares about you. He's only ever tried to protect you."  
  
"Yeah well I'm tired of being protected," shouted Harry.  
  
Hermione took a step back. And Ron looked at Harry angrily. "Don't scream at her," he said.  
  
"Ron," began Hermione lightly. "It's ok. He's just upset."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry instantly. "I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's ok," said Hermione hugging him. "You don't have to apologize to me."  
  
Ron sucked his teeth and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry ignoring Ron. "Come with me."  
  
"Harry let's talk about this. I know you're upset about Remus, but you can't just..."  
  
Harry pulled away. "I don't want to talk about that. This has nothing to do with him."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Hermione's right," said Ron. "You can't just leave school. Where would you go?"  
  
"Away, anywhere. I don't care. As longs as it's far from here." He took Hermione's hands in his own. "I want you to come with me. There's nothing for us here. We could do anything we want. Go anywhere. I'd keep you safe."  
  
"Oh Harry, we just can't. What about school? The Newts are just months away," said Hermione trying to make him see reason.  
  
"I know I'm asking you a lot, but do you really need the Newts to tell you what everyone already knows? You're the smartest witch to ever pass through Hogwarts. You don't need to prove anything."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," spat Ron and Harry turned angrily toward him. "I'm not going to let you talk her into throwing away her future because you're having a tantrum."  
  
"A tantrum," shouted Harry.  
  
"Yes. Look mate, I'm really sorry about Remus. I can only imagine how you must be feeling, but you can't just pick up and leave. You have responsibilities."  
  
"What responsibilities?" Snorted Harry. "You forget Ron. I only have myself to worry about. I've been on my own since I was one. I never had a father to go to or a mother to tuck me in at night. All I had was fear and hate and abuse. And then since the day I came to Hogwarts people have done nothing but lie to me and try and control me."  
  
"We never have," said Ron simply.  
  
Harry looked away. "Don't you understand, Ron. I wasn't the lucky one. You were. I don't have anyone to take care of me. I have to take care of myself."  
  
"I'll take care of you," said Hermione tearfully.  
  
Ron turned to her wide-eyed. "Hermione."  
  
She shushed Ron. "I love you," said Hermione to Harry. "If this is what you need, I'll go with you."  
  
Harry hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered. "I promise you won't regret it."  
  
"Ok. That's all very sweet," said Ron eyeing his two best friends. "But you two have just about lost your minds."  
  
"Butt out, Ron," snapped Harry.  
  
"No, I won't. You're being selfish, Harry. You're going to let Hermione throw her entire future away."  
  
Harry began to respond angrily, but Hermione cut him off. "Ron, that's not fair. I can make my own decisions. And I'm making this one. We love each other. I want to be with him."  
  
"Love each other," spat Ron. "For how long, a week? And for that you're willing to throw away everything you've worked for?"  
  
"I'm sorry you don't understand, Ron. But it's not as if we haven't known each other these seven years," insisted Hermione. "It's not like I'm running away with some boy I've only just met. It's Harry."  
  
"It might as well be Draco Malfoy," shouted Ron.  
  
Harry moved past Hermione, grabbed the front of Ron's robes and pushed him into the wall.  
  
"Stop it both of you," shouted Hermione, grabbing onto Harry and trying to pull him off Ron.  
  
"What's going on in here," shouted Arthur Weasley. "Ron, Harry, stop it." He moved toward the three and pulled Ron and Harry apart. They glared at the each other angrily.  
  
"If you let her go through with this, I'll never speak to you again," said Ron breathing hard.  
  
Harry continued to glare at him as Ron pushed past his father and left the room.  
  
"Ron, wait," Hermione called after him. She turned back to Harry. "Harry."  
  
"Let him go, Hermione," he said angrily.  
  
"What happened? What's going on?" Repeated Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Nothing," snapped Harry following Ron's example and leaving the room.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione softly. "They're angry with each other."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think that Harry and I are leaving tonight."  
  
"You think," repeated Mr. Weasley.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Harry's very upset," was all she could say.  
  
"I'm going to go speak to Dumbledore."  
  
"Please don't do that, Mr. Weasley," Hermione called to his exiting back. "Damn it." Hermione sank into a chair, surprisingly glad to be left alone. Had she really just agreed to throw her entire life away and follow Harry wherever he was going? And was it really throwing her life away. As strange as it seemed, she knew she wanted to be with him forever.  
  
Sometimes she looked at Harry and all she could see was a small, lost boy asking her to love him. She knew she could never deny him what no one else had ever given him. She would follow him wherever he asked her to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry packed the last of his things in his trunk and closed the lid with a satisfying snap. He glanced around his dorm room and his heart gave a wrench. Since he had asked Hermione to leave England with him six days ago a lot had happened, and he had come very close to changing his mind more than once. And now standing in the room he had considered his home for the last seven years he felt like he might have been making the biggest mistake of his life. But when he thought about everything that had happened only one week ago he knew he would never find the peace he once knew at Hogwarts. There were just too many memories.  
  
Dumbledore and Moody had tried to make him see reason, Mr. Weasley tried bargaining and worst of all, Mrs. Weasley had cried and begged both he and Hermione to reconsider, but Harry wouldn't hear any of it. He told them all that his mind was made up and then he usually walked out of the room.  
  
The adults would then turn all their powers of persuasion on Hermione until she broke down in tears and Harry had to return to rescue her. After three days of unrelenting talk, Harry told them all that if they made Hermione cry one more time, he would leave that very evening. They didn't stop trying to persuade them both to see reason, but Hermione did stop crying after that.  
  
It was Hermione who had made Harry see reason and convince him that there was no way they could just leave that first night. Practical as always, she insisted they have some idea where they were going and how they were going to get there. She made him agree to postpone their leave for one week, but the delay only seemed to give everyone an opportunity to harass them nightly about how rash and childish they were both behaving.  
  
Harry worried over the strain Hermione seemed to be under and every night he asked her if she wanted to change her mind.  
  
"You don't have to come with me," said Harry stroking her hair as they lay in bed one night.  
  
"I want to," assured Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because if you're not..."  
  
"Harry," interrupted Hermione. "I'm coming with you. They haven't made me change my mind. They won't. I won't."  
  
"Yeah, what about Ron?"  
  
"He hasn't either," sighed Hermione. "By the way, are you two going to work this out before we leave?"  
  
"That's not up to me," said Harry sullenly.  
  
"It could be," said Hermione stubbornly. "I don't want to leave with the two of you angry with each other."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but Ron doesn't understand, and I'm tired of trying to make him."  
  
"You've barely tried."  
  
Harry stopped stroking her hair and stared at the ceiling silently. Hermione sighed inwardly and pushed herself up and off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Back to my room," replied Hermione.  
  
"Ron's in there."  
  
"There's an extra bed."  
  
"Fine," said Harry angrily. "Do what you want."  
  
Hermione turned on him. "What I want is for you to grow up."  
  
Harry glared at her and she turned to leave. She was almost out of the room when he called her back. "Wait. Don't go."  
  
Hermione stopped, but didn't turn around. Harry got out of bed and went to her. He held her from behind, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Hermione tried to shrug him off. "Hermione," he whined. "I'm trying to apologize."  
  
"You know, Harry. I think I've been really understanding these last few days. I've agreed to turn my entire life around to make you happy. And don't get me wrong, I want to do this with you. I really do. But, I don't want to leave on bad terms with Ron. I won't. This whole thing affects him too. Chances are we won't see him for a good long while. Can you really blame him if he feels like we're abandoning him?"  
  
Harry let her go and threw himself back on his bed. "Yes, I can. Whose side are you on anyway."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth to keep from lashing out at him and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. She stalked to her old room, where Ron was lying in one of the beds, reading.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his book.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione angrily. She went to the empty bed, pulled the sheets back and tried to make herself comfortable.  
  
"Lover's quarrel?" Asked Ron snidely.  
  
"Shut up," snapped Hermione angrily. She grabbed one of the extra pillows and hugged it tightly to herself. Within seconds, it was wet with her tears.  
  
Ron watched her quietly. He could see her shoulders shaking as she tried to stifle her cries in the pillow. With a sigh, he got up and went to her. "I'm sorry," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, bright eyed. "Why can't the two of you just grow up?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Boys mature slower than girls."  
  
"You could say that again," she said propping herself up on her arm. They stared at each other silently. "Won't you please make up with him, Ron," she begged.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry," said Ron quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "He's going to ruin your life."  
  
"He's not," she returned quickly. "This is my decision. Not his."  
  
"Please, Hermione. I know you, obviously better than he does. You would never leave school, not if he wasn't asking you to. It's too important to you."  
  
"School is important. I plan to finish, Ron. I'm just postponing things a bit. Right now he needs me. Can't you understand that?"  
  
"Of course I can. What I can't understand is why you feel the need to run away."  
  
"Ron," began Hermione. "Do you know what the last thing Lupin said to me was?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"He said, 'take care of him.'"  
  
Ron nodded, feeling choked.  
  
"Lupin is dead because of me. I took him from Harry."  
  
"That's crap, Hermione. You-know-who killed Lupin, not you."  
  
"Lupin would have never been there if it hadn't been for me," insisted Hermione. "Not to mention Professor Snape."  
  
"If you follow that logic, then Harry is responsible for Sirius's death and you and I both know that that isn't true."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Voldemort was feeding images into Harry's head. It's not the same thing."  
  
"I agree, and Voldemort was also feeding images into your head. You can't blame yourself for his death," insisted Ron.  
  
"I try telling myself that," Hermione cried softly. "I just can't seem to convince myself it's true."  
  
"Then listen to me when I say it."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Then you'll stay," asked Ron hopefully.  
  
"I can't," said Hermione quietly. "Not if he goes."  
  
"Hermione please," begged Ron quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. He needs me."  
  
"He needs a good kick in the ass," muttered Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm tired, Ron. I just want to get some sleep."  
  
Ron nodded and got off the bed. "Night, Hermione."  
  
"Night, Ron."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was also back at Hogwarts packing her things in her trunk. She yawned sleepily, wondering when she had last had a full night's sleep. It had to have been months.  
  
Since her kidnapping, she had not had any more incursions on her mind. Voldemort seemed to have moved on. Even so, she was still practicing all the things Snape had taught her in their short time together and in quiet times, could successfully shut her mind down.  
  
Hermione closed her trunk with a snap and looked around one last time. She hadn't been in this room very long, only a few months. The new head girl had already been selected and Hermione had already passed on her badge. There was nothing left to do, but get back to Number 12 Grimmault Place, get a good night's sleep and start the next chapter of her life.  
  
"Hermione," called Harry from downstairs. She dragged her trunk down the hall to the top of the staircase. "You ready?" Harry asked from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione, starting down the stairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom staircase Hermione gasped. The common room was filled with their fellow Gryffindor's. Immediately Ginny rushed forward and embraced Hermione. Hermione hugged her friend back tightly.  
  
"I can't believe you're really going," whispered Ginny. "I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Ginny." She pulled away, afraid she would cry. Immediately she was swept into another pair of arms and another as the seventh years crowded around her to wish her goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye," she repeated over and over, each time finding the word more difficult to stay.  
  
From across the room she saw Harry surrounded by a group of friends who were all talking and laughing. He was watching her and when he caught her eye he smiled.  
  
"Can we get out of here," mouthed Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded and moved toward her.  
  
"We better be going," said Harry aloud.  
  
Harry guided Hermione to the fireplace. "Go first," he said. Hermione took some of the floo powder they had brought with them and through it into the fire. She gave everyone one last smile, stepped into the fire and with a woosh, was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hi all. Just taking a few seconds to thank everyone whose read and reviewed. Anyone who writes knows what a thrill it is to get feedback on their work. So if you've never reviewed before, but are enjoying the story then tell me. If you don't like the story, then you probably gave up a long time ago and are not even reading this right now. Anyway, thanks again to all. 


	18. A Fresh Start

Chapter 18 - A Fresh Start  
  
Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table nursing a strong cup of coffee. He heard a noise from the door and looked up to see Hermione's exiting back.  
  
"Hermione," he called after her.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned slowly. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"You're not," he said kindly. "I did want to talk to you before you and Harry left."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and sat next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Have the two of you decided where you're going?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Harry doesn't want to tell anyone though," she rushed on before he could question her further.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore. "Why?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "He just wants to disappear. He doesn't want the rest of the wizarding world to know where we are."  
  
"And what about you? Is that what you want?" Asked Dumbledore, peering at her from over the top of his glasses.  
  
"I want what he wants," returned Hermione slowly. "Besides, considering that by now Voldemort must be catching on to the fact that it wasn't Harry he killed at Godric's Hollow, I think it's probably a safe idea."  
  
"Voldemort still believes Harry is dead," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How do you know that," asked Hermione quickly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Because of you."  
  
"I don't understand," said Hermione, confused.  
  
"If Voldemort was to somehow become aware that Harry is in fact alive, he would have come after you again."  
  
Hermione shuddered.  
  
"I don't mean to scare you. I only want you to be aware of the danger that is potentially out there."  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's all the more reason we should leave."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry will never escape his destiny, no matter how far he runs."  
  
Hermione stayed quiet. Dumbledore regarded her. After a while, Hermione found her voice. "What would you do if you were me? He's determined to go. Should I stay here like a good little girl while he goes out into the world alone? Should I?" Hermione stared angrily at Dumbledore as if she were daring him to say yes.  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot make that decision for you."  
  
Hermione hadn't quite expected that response and suddenly she realized that she actually wanted Dumbledore's opinion. She looked down at her hands and mumbled. "Am I being selfish?"  
  
"Selfish?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm afraid. I don't want him to die. If he stays here he could."  
  
Dumbledore placed his hand over hers. "None of us knows what will happen in the future. Hermione, you can't live your life afraid of what might happen."  
  
"But we do know what will happen. The prophecy said that Harry must either kill or be killed. I don't want that for him."  
  
"Neither do I," said Dumbledore sympathetically. "I only want good things for both you and Harry."  
  
They both stared at each other silently. Hermione wiped away the single tear that fell down her cheek. "I've followed him since first year, even when my entire being said to stop and think about whatever crazy thing we were getting ourselves into. But I followed him because I trust him. And I trust him because I know that he puts the people he loves ahead of himself. I'm going to do the same for him now."  
  
"If I thought I could say anything to stop you both from doing this I would, but I can see that my efforts would be fruitless," said Dumbledore quietly. "Just keep this in mind, Hermione. The war will not end as long as Voldemort lives. The longer Harry is away, the more people will suffer and the stronger Voldemort will get."  
  
Anger flared up in Hermione. "It's not fair to put that on him."  
  
"You're right," Dumbledore agreed. "And I know it sounds cliché, but this world isn't fair."  
  
"If you truly cared about him, you'd protect him from all of this."  
  
"Hermione, you know that if it was in my power to do so, I would."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. "It may not be in your power to protect him, but it is in mine."  
  
"You can't protect him from this. No one can."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I will or I'll die trying," she said stubbornly.  
  
Dumbledore regarded her seriously. "You really are the most remarkable witch to ever pass through Hogwarts during my time as Headmaster. Please reconsider."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry," said Hermione sincerely.  
  
"I know you are," smiled Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"What are you sorry about?"  
  
Hermione and Dumbledore turned toward the door to see Harry frowning at them.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.  
  
Harry approached them both wearily. "Are you ready to go, Hermione."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Not until you eat something," she said.  
  
He smiled back and immediately went to the refrigerator. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Just some cereal, please," she responded.  
  
"I'm glad you're up, Professor. There's something I wanted to talk to you about," said Harry with his head still in the refrigerator. He pulled out the milk and set it on the table next to Hermione, then went to retrieve the cereal from the pantry.  
  
"What about, Harry," asked Dumbledore.  
  
"About the house actually," replied Harry as he set bowls and spoons on the table and then the cereal. "I want to turn over the deed to you."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise. "That's not necessary, Harry. When you come back home you're going to need a place to stay."  
  
"I'm not planning on coming back," said Harry simply. "And I know Sirius would have wanted the Order to continue to use the house as Headquarters."  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Ever?"  
  
"Huh," asked Harry distractedly.  
  
"You're not planning to ever come back?" Asked Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry stared at her. "We talked about this." Hermione and Harry stared at each other and then simultaneously turned to Dumbledore. He was watching them quietly.  
  
Hermione blushed and turned back to Harry. "I didn't realize that you never wanted to come back. I mean, this is our home. Our families live here."  
  
Harry scoffed, "the Dursley's could care less if I ever showed up on their doorstep again."  
  
"That's not who I was talking about. My parents, the Weasley's, they're our family."  
  
Harry looked down at his uneaten bowl of cereal. "You're the only family I need, Hermione."  
  
Hermione glanced at Dumbledore again who was staring at her with his penetrating gaze. "We'll talk about this later," she said slowly.  
  
"Fine," said Harry wanting to avoid an argument. It didn't matter how many times they talked about it. His mind was made up. Once he left the house he was determined to never come back. He got up from the table and dumped his uneaten bowl of cereal into the sink. "I'll go get our bags." He headed for the door, but turned before exiting. "I don't want the house, Professor. I'll leave the deed."  
  
"Harry," began Dumbledore, but Harry turned and left before he could finish.  
  
Hermione glanced at Dumbledore. "You have to understand," she said hurriedly. "He wants to protect me. He doesn't think we'll be safe in England, but once things settle down, I'm sure we'll come home. He loves all of you, really. He's just... he's just..."  
  
"He's just scared," finished Dumbledore for her. "That's what scares me. People do not make rational decisions when they are basing them on fear."  
  
"If you'd lost every person you ever loved to Voldemort, you'd be scared too." Hermione stood, not wanting to continue the constant back and forth.  
  
"Whether it's tomorrow or a year from now, Voldemort and Harry will meet again."  
  
Hermione's lips went white with fear. "Not if he can't find us," she said unsteadily. Then she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Dumbledore alone with his own fear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione were in the entranceway of Number 12 saying the last of their good-byes. Dumbledore was there as well as Moody, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley cried as she gave them each an extra long hug.  
  
"Remember," she said through her tears. "The two of you can come back whenever you want. You'll always have a home with Arthur and I. We love you both."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," replied Hermione tearfully.  
  
Harry hugged the woman who was the closest thing he had ever known to a mother tightly. "I will never forget everything you and Mr. Weasley have done for me," he said softly in her ear. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you."  
  
"Don't be sorry," she whispered back. "Just come home when you're ready."  
  
Harry hugged her again, unwilling to break her heart more than he already was. When he released her he turned to Mr. Weasley and extended his hand.  
  
"Come here, boy," said Mr. Weasley in a choked voice and he pulled Harry into a tight embrace. When he released Harry, he jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out something small and gold and held it out to Harry.  
  
Harry took the object and examined it closely.  
  
"It's a miniature of the Weasley family crest," said Mr. Weasley quietly. I gave one to Bill and Charlie the days they left home. This one should have been Percy's. It's to remind you where home is."  
  
Harry stared at the small crest. "Thank you," he whispered, though the words felt inadequate to him.  
  
Mr. Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder tightly. "You take care of yourself and you take care of Hermione."  
  
"I will," said Harry unable to take his eyes of the crest. "Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Weasley immediately.  
  
"Will you tell Ron that I'm sorry. I had hoped he'd come and say goodbye so I could apologize to him in person, but..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded sadly. "I'll tell him."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry gratefully. He turned to Hermione. "Ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded smiling. All the uncertainty and sadness was gone from her face as she gave one last goodbye to everyone and took Harry's hand.  
  
They walked outside together and Harry went to the edge of the curb and through his wand arm out.  
  
With a loud bang, the Knight Bus appeared causing both Harry and Hermione to jump back a few steps.  
  
Stan Shunpike emerged from the door of the bus and said loudly. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione and motioned for her to get on first. It was then that Stan realized who was boarding his bus. "Harry Potter. Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? Will we have the honor of bringing you back there today."  
  
"Umm... No, actually," Harry looked around the empty street apprehensively. "Look, can we just get on the..."  
  
"Wait," shouted a voice from behind them. Ron was running toward them waving his arms frantically.  
  
"Ron," said Harry in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly as he reached Harry and Hermione. "I was being a prat. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to leave angry with me," he said rambling.  
  
"It's me who should be saying I'm sorry," said Harry interrupting him. "I am, Ron. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Forget it," said Ron quickly. He and Harry grinned at each other.  
  
"Are you both done now?" Asked Hermione from the side.  
  
They looked at her uncertainly.  
  
She shook her head at them. "I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you. You'll both be the death of me one day."  
  
They both smiled at her and she moved to Ron and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered so Harry couldn't hear. "I know you did this for me."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I did this for all of us," he whispered back.  
  
"I love you, Ron," she said.  
  
Ron gave her another hug and then released her. He turned back to Harry. "You take care of our girl."  
  
"I will," said Harry seriously. "We'll send you an owl when we've settled."  
  
Ron nodded. "When I graduate, maybe I'll come and see you both."  
  
"Yes, do," said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Ahem," said Stan from the bus. "We really need to be going."  
  
"Right," said Harry. "Sorry." He handed Stan their bags and he lugged them up the stairs of the bus.  
  
"Goodbye, Ron," he said.  
  
"Bye," Ron returned trying to smile.  
  
Harry motioned Hermione to get on the bus. She did quickly followed by Harry.  
  
They both immediately took the first seat and looked out the window down at Ron who was staring back. Hermione put her hand on the glass window and Harry did the same. Ron raised his own hand and took a step back.  
  
With a loud bang the Knight Bus lurched and Ron and Grimmault Place were gone.  
  
Unable to keep her tears in check any longer, Hermione let out a small sob and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. His arms immediately went around her and he stroked her arm lightly, letting her have her cry out.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped crying and relaxed in arms. They sat silently for a while before Hermione tentatively asked. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hmm?" Asked Harry.  
  
"To begin the next chapter in our lives."  
  
Harry smiled. "As long as I have you, I'll be ready for anything." 


	19. Two Years of Letters

Chapter 19 - Two Years of Letters

Dear Ron,November 10

Harry and I are here. He won't let me tell you where here is in case this owl gets intercepted. Just know that we're fine. Please tell your mother and father that all is well and give our love to Ginny and the boys. Sorry this note is so short, but Harry is staring at me very impatiently. We're going out on our first real date tonight.

Love you,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and Hermione,November 12

Glad you've settled. I forwarded Hermione's letter to Mom and Dad. I'm sure you'll be getting a nice long letter via Errol any day now. Got to go.

Ron

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ginny,November 20

Harry and I are on the move again. He doesn't seem to feel comfortable staying in one place too long. I think the farther we get from England the more comfortable he'll get. I hope we can settle down soon. Traveling is fun, but it doesn't leave a lot of time for studying. I've been in touch with Professor Dumbledore and he sent me a list of reading to do to keep up with my schoolwork. How's Ron doing? I miss him. More than I thought I would. Harry is great and I can't tell you how happy I am, happier than I've been in a very long time, but occasionally it does get lonely just the two of us. Anyway, tell Ron I said hi and give him my love. Harry says hi too.

Love,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Hermione,November 26

To answer your question, Ron is fine. Better than fine, actually. He's been made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm the new seeker. We just played against Hufflepuff and kicked their butts 270 to 20. We're both keeping very busy. 

I'm not sure if you want to hear this, Ron told me not to tell you guys, but I thought you had a right to know. There's been a major crackdown on members of the Order. Mad Eye Moody, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall were all taken to the Ministry for questioning concerning the death of Professor Snape and Professor Lupin's disappearance. They let Professor McGonagall come back to Hogwarts the next day, but they kept Hagrid away for four days. Of course, Ron and I went to see Hagrid as soon as he got back. He wouldn't tell us much, but after a couple of pints of rum and an hour of begging we got him to tell us that Dumbledore is keeping Professor Lupin's death a secret from the Ministry and by extension, the Daily Prophet. Ron and I think he's doing that to give you and Harry time to get away from England, before You-Know-Who realizes who he really killed.

Please be careful and keep writing so we know you're safe.

Love you both,

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ron,November 30

Hermione and I are fine. Congratulations on being named Captain of the Gryffindor team. Do me a favor and make sure Gryffindor keeps the House Cup this year. I don't think I could stand it if Slytherin got their hands on it again.

Hermione and I are having a great time traveling. When you graduate you should definitely meet up with us.

Hope classes and everything else is going ok. I'll write again soon.

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mom and DadDecember 5

Hi. Hope you both are doing well. School is great. I've been very busy studying for the end of term examinations. I don't think I will be able to come home for Christmas. Anyone who is serious about the exams is staying over the holiday to study. I hope you both understand. I love you.

Your daughter,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dearest Harry and Hermione,December 21

I hope you are both doing well. I can't believe you've both been gone nearly two months. We all miss you very much. I am sending your Christmas presents along with Errol and Hedwig, just hope they can make the trip. 

Now that you've both had your little adventure, I hope you will be returning home soon. It is not too late to catch up with your work at school and with a bit of hard work I'm sure you can both graduate with your class. Think of what a lovely present it would be for all of us if we were to see you by Christmas.

Arthur sends his love and says to be careful.

Hoping to see you soon,

Molly Weasley

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,January 2

Thank you so much for the beautiful sweaters. It was a lovely reminder of home. We hope you had a wonderful holiday. Did Ron and Ginny come home or stay at Hogwarts? How is Ron doing? Neither of us has heard from him in a couple of weeks. We know he must be busy with school and Quidditch, but please tell him that we miss him and hope he writes soon. We think of all of you often and hope everyone is well.

Love always,

Hermione and Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny,February 6

What is going on? We haven't heard from anyone in at least a month and Ron hasn't written in two months. Is he all right? Is your family all right. What's going on with the war? You have no idea what it feels like to be so completely cut off from everything. The Daily Prophet has been completely devoid of anything useful. Is Fudge still controlling the Prophet? Harry acts like he's not concerned, but I can tell he is. He misses everybody. We both do. Do me a favor and deliver the enclosed short note to Ron. Tell him to write me immediately. I just want to know that he's ok.

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione,February 16

What do you care what's going on? If you want to know, come home. Otherwise have a nice time on whatever sandy beach of ski lodge the two of you are relaxing at.

Ron

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear HermioneFebruary 16

I'm sorry about Ron's note. He's not really angry; he just misses you both a lot, more than he'll admit. He spends too much time by himself. His grades are falling and no one knows what to do about him. He doesn't even take pleasure in Quidditch anymore. Fred and George have asked us to come out to London for the Easter Break, but Ron said he'd rather stay at Hogwarts. I know it's a lot to ask, but if there is any way you could convince Harry to come back, do it. I'm really worried about Ron and I don't know what to do.

As far as news goes, no one has written about anything because there is nothing to write about. Things have been quiet, too quiet. Something big is about to happen. I can feel it.

Please be safe. Both of you.

Love, Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ginny,February 20

Harry and I got into a huge row. Our first ever. I told him that I thought we should come home. He said that he was never going back and then I said that he was being completely unreasonable. He stormed out of our hotel room and I packed my things, but I couldn't go through with it. I love him. I know it doesn't seem rational, but I just know that if I leave him now, I'll never see him again. I know he'll want to come home one day even though he says he never will and I'm willing to wait. I know no one understands. I know you don't and I know Ron doesn't. I miss you all more than I can express. Please write soon.

Love always,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RonFebruary 20

Don't you ever write another letter like that to Hermione. If you want to be angry with someone, be angry with me. This is hard enough for her without you trying to make her feel guilty. We've both done more than our part for the "cause". I've given up my parents, my godfather and Professor Lupin. I shouldn't have to give up anything else. I won't give up her.

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear RonMarch 17

I know you're angry with me, but please don't stop writing. Give my love to Ginny and the rest of your family.

I love you,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Potter,March 25

If you are amenable to the idea, I have arranged for you to take your N.E.W.T.s at the Wizarding School you are now closest too. I am enclosing the name of the school in a separate letter in case this one is intercepted. Knowing Miss Granger as I do, I am sure you can both be ready for the examination by June.

With sincere good wishes,

Professor A. Dumbledore

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Professor Dumbledore,March 30

I cannot begin to express my gratitude for the opportunity you have given us. Both Harry and I will be ready for the N.E.W.T.s by June. I promise we will both make you proud. Thank you for the confidence you have shown in both of us all these years.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Professor Dumbledore,April 20

Thank you for the opportunity you've given Hermione and I. It's more than I deserve.

I wanted to write you a few times to apologize for the way I left things. I was unforgivably rude. I still know that I made the right choice, I just wish I hadn't been so unfeeling about the way my choice affected everyone.

Thanks again for letting Hermione and I take our N.E.W.T.s and for keeping an eye out for us.

Harry

P.S. We are both studying very hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mr. PotterJune 30

Enclosed are the results of your N.E.W.T.s. We are pleased to inform you that you have scored in the top 10 percent over all and in the top 1 percent in the Defense against the Dark Arts portion of the examination.

Sincerely

Department of Magical Education

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Miss GrangerJune 30

Enclosed are the results of your N.E.W.T.s. We are pleased to inform you that you have scored in the top 1 percent over all for your year. Your score in Alchemy was the highest in two decades. 

Sincerely

Department of Magical Education

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Professor Dumbledore,July 10

Hermione and I both passed the N.E.W.T.s with flying colors. Thank you for arranging for us to take the exams. We both hope we've made you proud of us.

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ron,July 15

I hope all is well with you. Congratulations on finishing school. I know we haven't talked about it in a long time, but Harry and I are both hoping you'll meet up with us. We found an apartment and there's an extra room you're welcome to stay in as long as you want. Please come, we both miss you.

Love,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Hermione,July 20

Thanks for the invite, but I'm afraid there's no way I can leave now. I've been inducted into the Order and have already been given my first assignment. I'm sure you and Harry will get along fine without me.

Ron

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and Hermione,July 29

I'm not sure what you've heard, if anything, but let me assure you that everyone is fine.

The Order had a major confrontation with the Death Eaters two days ago. Dad and Bill are both in St. Mungo's recovering. The healers say that they are expected to be fine. 

The Order found out where some of them were meeting and planned a pre-emptive attack. Three Death Eaters were apprehended, but beside Dad and Bill, two other Order members were injured.

Things are really starting to get serious around here. I'm not telling you this to put guilt on you. I just think you should know what's going on.

Ron's been away for a couple of weeks. Mom and Dad won't tell me where he's gone. He's thrown himself into his work with the Order. I'm really scared. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I miss you both,

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ginny,August 2

Hermione and I are worried about you. We want you to know that you're welcome to come and stay with us until you have to go back to Hogwarts. If you want to come send Hedwig back right away and I'll figure out a way to come get you. Don't worry, everything will be ok.

Hoping to see you soon,

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry,August 7

Thanks for the offer. I'd love to come and stay with you guys. Ron still hasn't come home. Dad doesn't seem too worried, but I've caught mom crying a few times. I understand why you guys left last year. I feel it too. I have to get out of here.

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ginny,August 10

Go to Heathrow on August 12th and get on flight 2322. Your ticket is enclosed and has been charmed so only muggles can see it. Hermione and I will pick you up at the airport.

Love,

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mr. WeasleySeptember 2

We've just put Ginny on the plane back to England. She'll be able to catch a taxi to King's Cross Station and make it in time to catch the Hogwarts Express back to school. Thanks for letting her come to visit. It did all of us a world of good.

I'm not sure if this is my place or not, but I thought you had a right to know. Ginny spent the first few days with us in tears. She's making herself sick with worry over all of you, especially Ron. By the time she had to leave, she seemed to have calmed down a bit, but I'm still worried.

Have you heard from Ron lately? Ginny says that he's been gone for a while now, Hermione's worried. Write back soon.

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry,September 10

Thanks for taking Ginny in. Molly and I were glad to get her out of England, even if it was only for a few weeks. We know she's been feeling the stress, but neither of us knew how badly it was affecting her. This has been the first time in her life that it's only been the three of us. We're all feeling a bit lonely.

Molly is going to make a trip to Hogwarts next week to see her and make sure she's ok.

As far as your other question goes, I can't tell you anything about where Ron is or what he's doing. Just know that he is ok.

Thanks again you two.

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear GinnyOctober 31

Happy Halloween! Tell your mom thanks for the cookies. I didn't realize how much I missed your moms cooking until it came.

Hope everything's going well. Harry and I are both looking for active employment. I think one year is long enough to live off of his inheritance. Besides, I don't think I could stand the monotony one more day. Have you given any thought to what you'll do when you graduate next year? It's not too early to be planning your future. Write if you want to bounce any ideas off of me.

Love,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Hermione,November 15

Mom and Dad send their love and you'll never guess, but Ron came and visited me. Dumbledore gave him special permission to stay at Hogwarts over the weekend and we had the best time. We stayed up talking all night, just like we use to do when we were kids. He won't tell me what he's been doing, but he did say he would make more of an effort to come and see me.

He wrote you and Harry a short note which I am enclosing. I miss you both and hope you are well and happy.

Love,

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and HermioneNovember 15

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written either of you. As I'm sure Ginny has already told you, I've been very busy lately. You can't write to me, but if you want, send notes to Ginny I'll get them when I come to see her.

I miss you both,

Ron

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mr. and Mrs. WeasleyDecember 20

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. We hope everyone is well. Harry and I are great. We miss you all.

Love,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

GinnyJanuary 30

Oh my God! Ginny, I think I'm pregnant. Oh my God!

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HermioneFebruary 4

Oh my God!

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny,

What am I going to do? I don't know how to tell Harry. Oh, I am so stupid. How could I have let this happen?

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione,February 10

Ok, calm down. First things first, relax. Don't go being all Hermione about this and stress yourself out unnecessarily. Second, tell Harry. He loves you; he'll be ok with this.

Whatever happens, I'll be here if you need me. I love you.

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Ginny,February 21

You were right. I was just panicking. Harry and I had a long talk and he was so excited. He said he always wanted a family of his own and that I was giving him the greatest gift he could ever ask for.  


We went to our first doctor's appointment and I am due at the end of August. We asked about the sex of the baby, but apparently it's too soon to tell.

On our way home Harry and I were talking and we made some decisions. He wants to make us a real family, so we decided to get married. We got our marriage license and one day later we were married. I am so happy. We both are.

Love always,

Hermione Elizabeth Granger-Potter

P.S. I never realized how well our names fit together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and Hermione,March 1

Ginny has just written to us to let us know the wonderful news. Arthur and I are so excited for you both. I only hope your marriage is as happy as ours has been. I can't think of a better blessing for the two of you. We love you both.

Molly Weasley

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,March 10

Congratulations on your recent nuptials. We hope the honeymoon was fun.

With warmest regards,

Fred and George Weasley

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and Hermione,March 17

Congradulations on your marriage. Hogwarts isn't the same with ya. I was hoping to see ya both soon, but with the new baby on the way I don't imagine you'll be able to travel any time soon.

Harry you make sure that Hermione's comfortable. Pregnant women need lots of attention.

Missing you both,

Hagrid

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger-Potter,March 30

You're absolutely right, Hermione. That does sound nice together. Word has spread among all your closest friends and everyone is so excited. Of course, I was the first person you told. Keep that in mind when it comes time to pick a Godmother for my little niece or nephew.

I can't tell you how, but I was able to get in touch with Ron and told him the news. He was very excited for both of you and has put in a request for the baby to be named after him if it's a boy. I'm not sure if he was kidding or not.

Love,

Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear GinnyApril 25

We're having a boy!

Love,

Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and HermioneMay 15

Congratulations! I guess now you have to name the baby after Ron. I hope marriage is treating you both well. School has been so intense. I think the two of you had the right idea in skipping out of the last half a year. I think the study schedule alone is going to kill me. I wish I could write longer, but there just isn't time anymore.

Love always,

Aunt Ginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear GinnyJune 1

Hang in there, kid. I know it's tough, but it's almost over. I on the other hand am going to have deal with a pregnant wife for three more months. 

I didn't think Hermione could ever read more than she did at Hogwarts, but I was wrong. We have more books on pregnancy and parenting than I thought existed. The worse part is that she's making me read all these myself. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next three months.

Seriously, we're both in heaven. I have never been this happy in my life and I can't wait until our son is here.

Good luck with the N.E.W.T.s

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Harry and HermioneJune 20

Bad news. Voldemort launched an attack at the Ministry yesterday. Percy was caught in the crossfire. He was taken to St. Mungo's but their was nothing they could do. Mom and Dad are beside themselves. We never really did make up with Percy. I've been in touch with Ron and he's trying to get home.

Please come home. We all need you so much. I need you. We're your family and we should all be together now.

I have to go, mom needs me.

Hope to see you soon,  
Ginny


	20. Two Years Later

Chapter 20 - Two Years Later

Harry Potter entered the apartment he and his wife Hermione Granger-Potter had been sharing for the last year thoroughly exhausted from the days work.

"Hermione," Harry called out. "Where are you?" He made his way through their apartment in search of her, shedding clothes along the way. First went the shoes, followed by his tie and jacket.

He stopped suddenly thinking he had heard a noise from their bedroom. "Hermione?" He entered their room to see the beautiful full form of his pregnant bride sitting on their bed and just stared at her. He hadn't thought it was possible for Hermione to look more beautiful to him then that first day when he had kissed her, but every day of her pregnancy she just became so much more. Perhaps it was because she was carrying his child and giving him the one thing he had been denied and the only thing he had wanted since his own parents were torn from him eighteen years ago.

He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her breathing in her smell. "Mmm, I've been waiting for this moment all day," he said kissing her neck.

"Harry," she said unsteadily and he could hear that she'd been crying.

"You haven't been crying again," he asked, half amused. Hermione had been more than a little prone to bouts of crying since her first month. "What was it this time," he teased. "That flower commercial or that book I told you to stop reading."

She turned to face him and he could instantly see that whatever was bothering her was more than a commercial or a book.

"What happened," he said seriously. "Are you ok? Is it the baby?" He asked placing his hand lightly on her abdomen.

She shook her head and handed him the piece of parchment she had been holding.

He took it looking questioningly into her eyes. After he had read the letter he looked up at her. "When did this get here," he asked.

"About an hour ago," she replied taking a deep breath. "Oh Harry," she sobbed and buried her face in his chest crying.

He held her tight against him and stroked her hair. "Shh, it's ok." As he held her, Harry glanced around the room. Their usual tidy living space was strewn with clothes. Immediately he got an uneasy feeling. "What were you doing before I came home," he asked slowly.

She pulled away from him, wiping her tears with the back of his hand. "Packing," she said matter-of-factly. "I booked us a flight for Heathrow tonight at nine."

Harry got off the bed and began pacing. "Why would you do that without asking me?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "I thought we should leave as soon as possible."

"You can't possibly be considering going back," said Harry incredulously.

"Of course I am," said Hermione, shocked. "Didn't you just read Ginny's letter. The Weasley's need us. They just lost their son. You can't possibly be suggesting that we stay here."

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Harry, you're being ridiculous."

"Honey, you can't travel to England this close to your due date."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't you dare. Don't use my pregnancy as an excuse. I called the doctor and she said that I can travel for a couple more weeks."

"So you can make it there, but you probably won't be able to come back," he said.

Hermione looked away. "Would that be so bad?"

Harry turned away angrily. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"Harry," said Hermione approaching him slowly. "I know you're scared about going home, but you knew we had to eventually. We can't run for the rest of our lives."

"No. I didn't know that," he said angrily. "I told you two years ago I was never going back. Did you honestly think I would change my mind?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I haven't changed my mind and I won't."

"I'm sorry too."

They stared at each other, neither sure of what to say. Finally Harry spoke up. "You can't take my son to England."

Hermione's eyes clouded over with anger. "He's my son too. And in case you've forgotten, I'm the one carrying him and I am going home."

"No, you're not," said Harry forcefully. "You're not taking my son into the middle of a war zone."

"What's the matter with you? How can you just stand there when our friends and family are suffering? How can you not want to help after everything everyone's done for you? The Weasley's made you a part of their family when you had no one. You owe them."

Harry shook his head and left the room.

Hermione stared at him until he left and then went back to packing.

About a half hour later, Hermione was standing in the middle of their living room, her suitcase in hand. Harry stared at her from the couch.

"So you're really going through with this," he said quietly.

"I've packed your suitcase. You can still come."

"Hermione, please don't go back. Don't put yourself and our baby in danger."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly approaching him and kissing him gently on the cheek. She picked up her suitcase and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione struggled with her bag as she exited the plane at Heathrow. The plane was definitely not made for her physique and she had spent most of the flight cramped into a too small seat and now she was trying to make her way down a too small aisle. When she finally got into the open air of the airport terminal she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Not for the first time, she wished that she could just apparate to the Burrow, but apparation was impossible now that she was pregnant. It was just too dangerous for the baby.

Thanks to the time difference, it was only about three in the morning. She hoped that would make it easier to get a cab.

She walked slowly to the pick up area and was relieved to see three sitting there. She got into the closest one and gave the directions. Once the driver was underway she sat back and closed her eyes. She had cried on and off through the whole flight.

Her pregnancy had been the most joyous time of their lives and it had brought them closer than she had thought possible. Leaving the way she had felt wrong and knowing that there was a possibility that they weren't going to be together for the birth terrified her. Even so, she knew that she couldn't stay away. She could feel Ginny's distress through the letter and she knew that Ron would need her as well.

Hermione lost track of the time and before she knew it the cab was pulling up the lane that led to the Burrow. Hermione leaned forward. "Here," she said handing the cabbie a few quid.

"Thanks miss. Can I help you inside with your bag?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." Hermione got out of the cab clumsily and made her way to the front door. She knocked lightly and waited. After a few minutes, Hermione heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door. She waited nervously.

"Who is it," came an impatient voice and the door swung open.

Hermione smiled softly at the face of the best friend she hadn't seen in almost two years. He looked so different from what she remembered. Instead of a tall, lanky boy, before her stood a mature, muscular man.

"Hermione," he breathed, throwing open the door and wrapping his arms around her. She felt his tears on her neck and embraced him tightly. He stepped away from her holding her by the shoulders and examining her. "I can't believe you're here." His eyes darted around her. "Where's Harry?"

She looked down uncomfortably. "He couldn't come."

Ron's face set. "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Ron waved his hand impatiently. "Forget it. I'm just so glad you came," he said putting an arm around her and grabbing her suitcase. "Come on in. Ginny will be so happy to see you. And mom," he said trailing off. He ushered Hermione into the house and put her suitcase down.

"How did you get here?" He whispered.

"Plane in at Heathrow."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come to get you."

Hermione smiled. "How? With your car? Or were you just going to fly me here on your broomstick?"

Ron smirked. "The broom wouldn't have got ten feet off the ground."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

Ron laughed. "Let me go get Ginny," he said walking toward the stair.

"No," said Hermione quickly. "Don't wake her."

"She's not asleep," said Ron quietly. "She hasn't slept since it happened."

He and Hermione shared a solemn look, before he walked slowly up the stairs. Meanwhile, Hermione shrugged off her coat and walked around the Weasley's living room. 

Her eyes landed on the family clock and she smiled when she saw that there were two additional hands on the face. She was pleased to see that her own hand was pointing to home and with sadness she noticed that Harry's hand was pointed to away. Her hand traced the clock and fell on each Weasley's individual hand. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's were all pointed home. Charlie's hand was pointed toward traveling. Hermione's eyes filled with tears when she noticed that Percy's hand was missing.

Suddenly from behind, Hermione heard a squeaky cry and turned just in time to see Ginny rushing to her. Ginny collapsed into Hermione's arms crying and holding onto her tightly. "I knew you'd come," she said over and over again.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron, who moved forward and helped both the girls to the couch. Hermione stroked Ginny's hair and whispered soothingly to her. "Shh, it's ok. Don't cry."

After Ginny had had her cry out she pulled away and Hermione was surprised by how tired she looked. "Oh my God! How long has it been since you've slept?" Hermione asked Ginny, her voice full of concern.

Ginny shrugged dispiritedly. "I just can't seem to get my eyes closed."

"Mom's a mess," interjected Ron. "Ginny's been trying to make arrangements. And I just got here this evening, so I haven't been much help."

"No, you've been great, Ron," insisted Ginny.

Ron shook his head. "It's just so unreal to me," he said, his voice catching.

"Well, I'm here now. I'll help in any way I can."

"Where's Harry," asked Ginny, just realizing that he was missing. Hermione looked away and Ron shook his head. Ginny didn't push the issue and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

They were silent for several minutes before Ron blurted out. "God Hermione, you're huge."

"Ron," Ginny hissed, but Hermione couldn't keep the bubble of laughter from popping out. Immediately she clapped her hand over her mouth. The laughter seemed so out of place.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She could feel Ginny shaking next to her and she looked down. Ginny had her hand over her mouth, but Hermione could see the mirth in her eyes. She glanced up at Ron who was trying to control his own laughter. "You're impossible," she hissed at him.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "So, when are you due?"

"End of August."

"Given any more thought to naming that kid after me?"

Hermione smiled. "I've missed you, Ron."

"Yeah, me too."

They all sat chatting quietly until one by one they each succumbed to sleep.

Just after sunset, Hermione was not too gently prodded awake by the firm repetitive kicking of her baby. She groaned and placed her hand on her abdomen massaging the area the baby was pummeling.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up sleepily to see Arthur Weasley sitting in a chair next to her.

"Mr. Weasley," she said smiling.

"Hello sweetheart," he said gently, smiling down on her. "How long have you been home?"

"Since a little before four."

"I've put an extra bed in Ginny's room. You should go up and try to get a little sleep."

"No, I'm ok." Hermione looked next to her. "Where's Ginny?"

"Ron just took her upstairs. I'm hoping she'll sleep for a few more hours."

Hermione nodded.

"My goodness you look beautiful," said Mr. Weasley affectionately. "I hope that husband of yours tells you that often. I always thought Molly was at her loveliest when she was carrying one of the children."

She smiled. "He does."

"Molly will be so glad you're here." Mr. Weasley hesitated. "Do you think you could... That is, would you mind going up and sitting with her?"

"Of course I will," she said trying to lift herself off the couch. Mr. Weasley extended his hand and helped her to her feet. Before he released her hand, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm so happy you've come. It means the world to all of us."

Hermione smiled sadly and proceeded up the stairs. She knocked gently on the door of the Weasley's bedroom, but there was no response. She didn't want to knock any harder in case Mrs. Weasley was sleeping so she slowly opened the door.

Mrs. Weasley was laying down with her back to Hermione. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and Hermione could tell that she was crying. Slowly, Hermione crept around the bed until she was in Mrs. Weasley's sightline.

"Hermione, dear," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley through her tears. She pulled herself up and opened her arms. Immediately Hermione fell into them. "Oh dear, I'm so happy you've come."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away and surveyed Hermione. "Look at you," she said softly. "Having a baby."

Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley patted her belly. She had a far off look in her eyes and then suddenly dissolved into tears. Hermione's heart broke for her. She couldn't imagine what the woman must have been going through.

"My boy," she sobbed. "My boy. They killed my boy."

Hermione held Mrs. Weasley and let her have her cry. After a few minutes, Hermione asked quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't," she choked out.

"That's ok," said Hermione quickly. Mrs. Weasley lay back down tucking her hands under her head. Hermione sat close to her, just trying to be a comforting presence.

After a few minutes, Mr. Weasley pushed the door open. He was carrying a tray with some toast and juice on it. "Molly, you need to eat something."

"No," moaned Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley firmly, setting the tray on her bedside table.

"I have to make breakfast for the children," she said pulling herself up. "Charlie will be here soon. He'll be hungry," she said stifling a sob.

"The children will be fine, Molly," insisted Mr. Weasley. "But you won't unless you eat something."

"I'll cook breakfast," volunteered Hermione.

"No," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That would be great," said Mr. Weasley simultaneously.

Immediately Hermione got up and left the room before Mrs. Weasley could stop her.

Once downstairs, she began gathering the things she needed for breakfast. Harry had often teased her that if she spent as much time in the kitchen as she did in the library, she would be a master chef. The stray thought of Harry made her smile, but she quickly pushed the thought away. There would be plenty of time to think of Harry later. Right now, she had a family to help, her family.

One by one the boys came down as they smelled the breakfast. Ron was the first and Hermione immediately put him to work setting the table. He was followed by both Fred and George, who greeted Hermione warmly, but without the usual joviality that seemed to always accompany them. After a while, Hermione sent Ron up to check on Ginny and see if Bill was hungry. He returned with Bill, telling her that Ginny was still sleeping.

The five of them all sat, eating but not talking. Hermione couldn't seem to keep her seat. She kept jumping up to refill glasses with juice and plates with eggs. When they had all finished, Hermione gathered a few dishes and took them to the sink.

As she was watching, Ginny appeared in the kitchen. They could all see that she'd been crying and Bill immediately got up and put his arm around his little sister. Hermione looked around the room and realized that Ginny's tears had ignited everyone else's. George got up from the table and pounded the wall angrily. Fred immediately got up to comfort his brother who seemed inconsolable.

Hermione looked to Ron, but his head was buried in his hands and she could see tears slipping through his fingers. She went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of her belly.

They remained lost in their grief, holding each other for comfort for a long time, Hermione couldn't see that there would have been an end to their sorrow had the doorbell not rung.

"Charlie's here," she said quietly, stroking Ron's hair gently. "Let me go let him in." He pulled away from her and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. Hermione made her way quietly to the front door and opened it slowly.


	21. Coming Home

Chapter 21 - Coming Home

Hermione made her way quietly to the front door and opened it slowly.

"Harry," she breathed before throwing her arms around her husband's neck and letting out a small sob.

"I am so sorry. I was an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?" Harry clung to his wife, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters. I'm just so glad you came." Hermione said returning his kiss. She felt as if it had been much longer than a day since she had last held him. "Come in, everyone will be so glad to see you."

He hesitated. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's been a long time," he said quietly.

Hermione immediately understood his hesitation. She too had been concerned with how the Weasley's might react to their return, but the remembrance of what they had been to each other made her forget her doubts.

"It'll be ok," she said taking his hand. Together they walked into the kitchen. All the Weasley's had regained their seats around the table, though no one was eating. 

Simultaneously they all looked to see Hermione enter with Harry. Despite their current circumstances, they all beamed when they saw him. Ginny rushed forward and embraced him, followed by the twins and Bill. Harry smiled and hugged everyone in turn exchanging small words of greeting.

Ron hung back, waiting. When everyone had hugged and greeted Harry, they parted allowing the two old friends to see each other. Hermione tensed unsure if either of them were up for this meeting at the moment. She knew there was much to say between the three of them. There had been two years of strained letters and cancellations of visits and there was bound to be some tension, but she hoped both boys realized that now was not the time to address that.

"About time you got here," said Ron seriously.

"Yeah, it is," said Harry equally serious.

Hermione gave a small push on the small of Harry's back that no one but himself noticed.

"It's good to see you, Ron," said Harry, stepping forward and extending his hand.

Ron looked at him indecisively before stepping forward and embracing his oldest and closest friend. They didn't exchange any more words. For now, no more words were necessary.

Eventually the entire group ended up in the Weasley's living room, and Harry couldn't help smiling, remembering the time he had spent in this room with all these people.

None of the Weasley's were too keen on the idea of talking about why they were all together again. The subject was still too painful to be talked about in the open air of day. Instead, they preferred questioning Hermione and Harry on their lives.

"So what have the two of you been doing as far as work goes?" Asked Bill.

"Well actually," began Hermione. "I've been in school. There's a wizarding university a town away from us. I just finished my first semester."

"Are you going back to school once the baby comes?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione gave a side-long glance at Harry.

"We haven't exactly worked all of that out yet," answered Harry honestly.

"Why? Do you want her to give up school and stay home and be a mother," asked Ron evenly. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Actually," said Hermione carefully, taking Harry's hand and feeling the tension in it. "Harry wants me to go back to school and he wants to stay home with the baby."

Fred and George snickered. "What, do you want to be Mr. Mom, Harry?" Fred asked.

Harry laughed. "Hardly. It's just that one of us has to stay home with him and I know how much Hermione loves school. It might be tight for a while, but I still have some of my inheritance left. If we're careful, it could get us through a year."

"But then you'd have to give up your job and you love it," interrupted Hermione.

Harry turned to her and said quietly. "Not as much as I love you and him."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. Ginny beamed at her friends and Bill, George, and Fred looked as if they either wanted to laugh or gag. Ron kept his expression carefully controlled.

"At any rate," continued Harry with a sigh. "We still have a lot to work out."

"Better work it out quick," said George. "Hermione looks as if she's about to pop any day."

Harry patted his wife's swollen stomach. "Her doctor said that some women carry a little larger than others, but I have to admit that we both thought we were having twins more than once. We're not," said Harry quickly seeing the twins excited faces.

"Damn," said Fred. "There's so much we could have taught them."

Hermione clutched her stomach in horror. "God forbid," she said and everyone laughed.

When the laughter had subsided, Bill caught Harry gazing up the stairway that led to their parent's room.

"Did you want to go up and see mom and dad, Harry?" He asked.

  
"Oh," blushed Harry, embarrassed at having been so obvious. "That's ok. I don't want to be in the way."

Bill stood up. "You couldn't be. Come on," he said beckoning him forward. "You might be just the thing mom needs."

Harry nodded and allowed Bill to lead him upstairs. When they were out of earshot of the others, Harry asked the question he had been afraid to ask downstairs.

"Bill, before we go in, can I talk to you, privately?"

"Of course," said Bill immediately. "Do you want to talk in my room?"

"Sure," said Harry and they slipped into Bill's empty room.

"What is it, Harry," asked Bill.

"Voldemort," said Harry and was pleasantly surprised to see that Bill didn't even flinch. "I want to know how strong he is."

Bill regarded Harry seriously. "I won't lie," he began. "The number of his followers has grown since you left. Our side is holding on and we're always making inroads, but we're also losing ground. I guess I would say that we're at a temporary stalemate."

"Temporary? Do you anticipate that either side will get the advantage?"

"Eventually," said Bill. And he continued before Harry could ask. "It all depends on how many of the other side one of us can kill."

Harry looked at him sharply. "Is it at that, then? It can't be so simple. Surely Dumbledore has some plan."

Bill didn't answer.

"Bill?" Prompted Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't. You're not a member of the Order."

The words, which were not meant as an insult, stung even so. "I know this may sound selfish, but I have to know." Harry paused. "How much danger is Hermione in being here?"

"Danger? Hermione?"

"Yes, the last thing that happened before we left was Voldemort trying to kill her, because of me. Will my wife still be a target?"

"We're all targets, Harry. No one is safe."

Harry nodded.

"Look at Percy," said Bill quietly. "He wasn't doing anything. The attack on the Ministry was just a show of power. Something Voldemort did to strike fear into our people. Percy wasn't a member of the Order. He wasn't actively fighting. If anything, Fudge has had all his people doing as much as they can to hide the truth. Fudge believes that as long as life continues on as normally as possible, the Death Eaters will just go away. Meanwhile," he continued his voice full of bitterness. "More and more people are dying every month. We're in the middle of a war, Harry. When was the last time anyone was safe in a war?"

"I didn't want her to come," said Harry quietly.

"Look, mom and dad came to love you and Hermione just as if you were one of us. Which means, you guys are a part of our family. We're not going to let anything happen to Hermione or you."

Harry smiled appreciatively. "I know. It's just that I'm this close to having everything I've always wanted. I guess I can't help but feel that something's going to go very wrong."

"The funerals tomorrow, There will be plenty of Order members around. Trust me, Harry. Nothing will happen."

Harry nodded. "I think I'd like to see your parents now."

"Sure," smiled Bill, putting his arm around Harry in a brotherly sort of way.

Bill led Harry to his parent's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," called Mr. Weasley. Bill opened the door and stuck his head in. "Someone's here to see you both," he said.

"Charlie?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, sitting up in bed.

Harry walked in. "Not Charlie, sorry."

"Harry," exclaimed both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley got off the bed and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "It's so good to see you, son," choked Mr. Weasley. He released him after a few seconds and Harry went over to Mrs. Weasley. 

He stood before her like a repentant child, knowing that he owed her so much better than he had given in the last two years. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for everything, for her son, for leaving, for not coming back the second he had heard. But Mrs. Weasley didn't care about any of that. She merely opened her arms and welcomed him home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, when everyone had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, Harry and Hermione lay awake in Ron's bed. Ron was bunking with Bill.

"I'm so proud of you for coming," said Hermione softly.

"I was just being an idiot," said Harry.

"You've said that already," she smiled.

"It bears repeating."

"It doesn't matter. The point is you're here."

"And I'm not going anywhere," he said tightening his hold on her. They lay silently for awhile. Harry stroked Hermione's belly feeling their son stirring. "The little one's awake," said Harry.

"You don't have to tell me," said Hermione, running her hands over the baby's movement. "I'll never get any sleep tonight," she sighed.

Harry put his mouth to her belly. "Go to bed. Your mother needs her rest."

Hermione giggled and waited. After a few seconds she turned seriously to Harry. "I think we're going to have a very rebellious child."

Harry laughed. "Just as long as he's nothing like us. Imagine the trauma we'll go through if he gets into half the scrapes we did."

"Yes, and if he wants to play Quidditch," Hermione shuddered.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little Quidditch. It'll make a man out of him."

"But I don't want him to be a man. I want him to be my baby for as long as possible."

"Oh God. You're going to coddle him, aren't you?"

"No," Hermione protested, smiling. "Not too much, at least."

Harry kissed her forehead. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

She smiled. "And you're going to be a fabulous father."

They lay quietly in each other's arms. "Do you know when the last time I saw Percy was?" Asked Harry quietly.

"No," replied Hermione turning so she was looking in his eyes. "When?"

"That night. The night you were kidnapped."

"What? You never told me Percy was there," said Hermione quietly. In truth, they never talked about that night.

"Well he was. He came to head the investigation for the Ministry." Harry hesitated, not really want to tell Hermione all the horrible details. "We argued," he said lamely.

"Why?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I was so afraid when I didn't find you in that cabin and I thought he wasn't taking your disappearance seriously enough.?"

Hermione scrutinized him. "Harry, my dear husband, you forget that I can tell when you're hiding something from me. What aren't you saying?"

"All right. The truth is, well you know how Percy was, so ambitious. He saw your disappearance as a way to bolster Fudge's position against Dumbledore. I overheard him talking and just about lost my mind with rage. We fought and I called him, well it wasn't nice, anyway I think I've hated him for what he did ever since."

"Oh Harry," whispered Hermione.

"I don't now. He was young and stupid. I don't feel that way anymore. I just wish I could have told him, before."

"I know. Believe me all the Weasley's are feeling the same thing. I don't know that they'll ever get over this. It would be one thing if Percy and the rest of them had made up, but..." she trailed off.

"I know," said Harry. "It can't be easy to let go of someone when there is so much unfinished business."

"Percy's death has made me realize something, Harry."

He waited knowing what was coming.

"Please don't be mad, but I want to stay here, at least for a little while. I want to see my parents and I want our baby to be born here." She rushed on before he could interrupt. "I'm not saying we have to move back here, although I think we should at least think about it. But at the very least, I want our son to know where he comes from."

"I know," said Harry quietly. "I knew if we ever came back, it would be that much harder to leave again. I'm not saying that I want to stay permanently. But when I saw Mrs. Weasley today, I just knew this wasn't going to be a short term visit."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I know you're worried. If we're being honest with each other, I am too."

"Why don't we just take things one day at a time then," said Harry.

"I think for now, that's all we can do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning the Weasley's house was silent as everyone got ready for the funeral. Hermione helped Harry straighten his tie and adjusted his robes so they fell evenly. "I forgot how handsome you looked in robes," she said softly.

Harry smiled and kissed her softly. "How did I get this lucky?"

"I have no idea."

Harry smacked her playfully on the shoulder then pulled her into a kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled and gave his robes one last brush. "Ready?"

He nodded.

She squirmed uncomfortably. "These robes are too small on me," she complained. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell. Instantly Hermione's robes loosened around her middle.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Anytime," he replied linking his arm around his wife. 

They joined the Weasley men downstairs. Charlie had arrived very late the night before. "Ginny's still helping mom get ready," whispered Ron to Hermione and Harry.

"Should I go up and help?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"No that's ok. They'll be down in a minute," said Ron. Right on cue, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. Mrs. Weasley hadn't seen the downstairs of the house in several days. Hermione was sad to see that despite having been in bed nearly the entire time, Mrs. Weasley looked as if she hadn't had a moment's peaceful sleep.

Mr. Weasley stood and surveyed his brood. "Let's get going," he said quietly.

Everyone stood and filed out of the house. There were three taxi's waiting to take them to the cemetery. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny squeezed into the back of one cab. They were so tight, Ginny had to practically sit on her brother's lap. They rode in silence all the way to the cemetery.

The funeral seemed somewhat surreal to Harry. He couldn't quite believe that Percy was really gone. He half expected him to show up, take a seat next to him and give him an excruciatingly boring report about the recent inflation of the galleon.

For the most part, all the Weasley's held up pretty well. Although Mrs. Weasley cried the entire time and Mr. Weasley maintained a lost unbelieving stare. Harry couldn't imagine what they were going through. Even though he had lost his parents and Sirius and Remus, somehow he knew that losing his child would make that pain seem mild in comparison.

He couldn't help remembering back to fourth year and having to sit with Mr. And Mrs. Diggory and relate how their son had died. His heart constricted and then swelled with indignation. He couldn't help feeling how unfair it was for so many people to have their lives cut off too soon.

After the funeral, there was a small reception at the Weasley's home.

Harry watched Hermione like a hawk. Everyone was happy, or at least as happy as they could be considering the circumstances, to see that they were back, but Harry tried his best to disappear. He was still, after all these years, uncomfortable in the lime light. Hermione's size made it a bit prohibitive to just disappear and Harry worried that she would get tired.

After about an hour of standing and smiling, Harry could tell she was getting tired. He walked up behind her quietly while she was talking to one of Percy's co-workers.

"Excuse me, I need to steal my wife for a second."

Hermione followed him wordlessly into the next room. "What's up," she asked.

"You look tired," he said simply.

Hermione's lower lip quivered and she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey," he said pulling her into his arms. "It's ok. Don't cry."

"It's just so awful," she said crying into his shoulder.

"I know. Percy was too young."

"It's not just that. Harry," she said pulling away to look him in the face. "Things are really bad. Do you remember Ernie Macmillan?"

"Of course."

"His father was killed last year in an attack. And so were Hannah Abbott's aunt and uncle. And then there are a bunch of people who went missing." She dissolved into tears and couldn't continue.

"What? What is it?"

"One of the people missing is Katie Bell."

"Katie?" Said Harry in horror. "When? Why didn't Ron tell us or Ginny could have."

"I don't know. I just can't believe it. Things couldn't get much worse around here." Suddenly she pulled away angrily. "We should have been here. I should have never let you convince me to leave."

Harry stepped back as if she had physically slapped him. Immediately, Hermione felt horrible. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right," he said quietly.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione firmly brushing the tears off her face. "I'm just upset."

Harry nodded. "All of this isn't good for the baby. You should go upstairs and lay down."

Hermione hesitated. "If you come with me," she bargained.

Harry shook his head. "The Weasley's might need something."

"Then I'll stay too."

"No," insisted Harry. "The stress isn't good for the baby. He's your priority. Go upstairs." He kissed her on her forehead and gave her a little nudge. She looked uncertain, but knew he was right.

He watched her trudge carefully upstairs and with a sigh rejoined the rest of the guests. A couple of hours later the house had emptied and Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room exhausted.

"I'm glad that's over," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "How are you doing Ron?"

Ron threw his legs over the side of the chair he was sitting in. "I don't even know how to answer that question anymore. How am I doing? It changes from hour to hour."

"I know it's not enough, but I'm here if you need to talk or whatever."

"Yeah, for how long," said Ron bitterly.

"Oh come on, don't you start too."

"Too?"

"Forget it. I know you're angry with me. You've wanted to get this off your chest since I got here. So go ahead, Ron. Give it to me."

"Stop being so melodramatic," said Ron waving his hand dismissively. "That's always been your problem. You think everything's about you."

Harry bit the insides of his mouth, not wanting to respond angrily. He knew Ron was hurting, he remembered how that felt. He remembered feeling like his heart was going to burst and just wanting to hit somebody, just for the sake of making someone else hurt too.

"I...," Harry began, but was cut off by a knock at the door. 

Ron looked toward the door in disgust. "Could you just get that and tell whoever it is to go away."

"Sure," said Harry tiredly. He pushed himself off the sofa and went to the door and opened it.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Harry. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too." Harry stepped aside. "Come in. I'll tell Mr. Weasley you're here."

"Actually," said the older man seriously. "I've come to see you. Will you join me outside?"

Harry hesitated before stepping out into the yard and closing the door behind him. "How did you know I was here?"

"The explanation would take too long. I don't have a lot of time. I need you to come to Hogwarts tomorrow, alone."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"There are some things you and I need to discuss."

"This isn't really a good time, sir. Maybe next week..."

"No," interrupted Dumbledore. "I wish this could wait, but it can't."

Harry looked at him curiously. "Ok. You know Hermione's here too. Should I bring her with me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I know. I understand the two of you are expecting your first child in a couple of months."

Harry couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, a boy."

"I'm happy for you. A child can do a lot to heal a painful past."

Harry nodded. "So I should bring Hermione?"

"No. Come alone."

Harry wanted to question him further, but something in the older man's eyes told him to just accept what he was being asked to do. "Ok, I'll come tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked toward the house. "Will you tell Arthur that I will stop by and see him and Molly in a few days.

Harry nodded.

"Until tomorrow, then," said Dumbledore and with a crack he had apparated.

"Until tomorrow," said Harry quietly.


	22. An Early Morning Meeting

Chapter 22 - An Early Morning Meeting

Harry woke early the next morning and dressed quietly, hoping to be able to sneak out of the house before anyone woke up. He pulled on his trousers and grabbed his shoes.

Hermione turned sleepily on her side as Harry watched her sympathetically. She hadn't slept well all night. He wasn't sure if it was the stress of the previous day or the fact that the baby pressed against her lungs as she slept, making it slightly more difficult to breath. Either way, he hoped she slept late or else she would be exhausted all day.

Shoes still in hand, Harry tiptoed out of the room and downstairs. He slipped his shoes on once he hit the bottom step and immediately went to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

Harry sighed inwardly and turned toward the voice.

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table watching Harry. "I didn't think you'd sneak out so soon."

"I'm not sneaking anywhere," said Harry, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. "I didn't want to wake anyone up."

Ron shrugged. "Where are you going?"

Harry glanced at his watch. It was still early. "I just have an appointment."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "This early?"

"Yeah," mumbled Harry. "Listen, I just want to get this over with. When Hermione wakes up will you tell her that I'll be back this afternoon?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron.

Harry sighed deeply and reached for the door handle. "You know," he said turning again and looking Ron in the eye. "I know things haven't been the same between us since I left, but you're still my best friend." He turned away again. "I just wanted you to know."

Ron studied him carefully. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just can't figure you out anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Harry, turning back.

"Just that. You say we're still best friends, but I don't know who you are anymore. You changed two years ago and I've been wondering where my best friend has been ever since."

"You think I've changed?"

"That's what I just said," said Ron snidely. "The Harry I grew up with would have never run away the way you did."

"I didn't run away."

"Oh no. Then what would you call it?"

Harry opened his mouth, but had to close it again. He really wasn't in the mood to get into it with Ron. He knew he couldn't avoid this conversation forever, but right now he had to be somewhere. "Fine, Ron," said Harry, hoping giving in would be the most expedient way of ending the conversation. "You win."

Ron stood up in frustration. "I win. Right. Why don't you just get the hell out of here and do whatever it is you have to do."

Harry reached once again for the door, but this time he actually left. He knew he was going to have to sit down and talk to Ron and soon or he really was going to lose his best friend forever. That is, if he hadn't already.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry arrived at Hogshead Village shortly after he left the Burrow. He smiled at the sight of his old haunt. He wondered at how little things had seemed to change.

As he walked quietly down the lane that led back to Hogwarts Castle he felt like he was taking a stroll into his past. He was so lost in past memories that he was inside the Hogwarts grounds before he realized it.

"Arry!" Exclaimed a big booming voice.

Harry couldn't help breaking into a grin. "Hagrid!"

The half-giant came lumbering up to him and threw his arms around Harry's neck almost bringing him to his knees. "It's so good to see you, boy."

Harry struggled to remain standing. "It's good to see you too, Hagrid. How have you been?"

"Been faring ok. Ow's Ermione?"

"She's great," said Harry grinning. "She's getting ready to pop in less than two months."

"I heard you were going to be a dad. Can't hardly believe it. Little Arry Potter and dad. Why, I remember picking you up from them muggle relatives of yours. Seems like just yesterday."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "I can hardly believe it myself sometimes."

"So," continued Hagrid and he and Harry resumed the walk Harry had been making towards the castle. "What brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me."

Hagrid raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment.

"He was adamant that I come," said Harry fishing for further information.

"Aye," said Hagrid. "I imagine he has a lot to talk to you about."

"Care to give me a hint about what?"

Hagrid smiled down at Harry. "I think it's best if the Professor explained everything to you."

They had reached the entrance to Hogwarts. "Well, I've got some things I need to take care of, Arry."

Harry smiled. "It was good seeing you Hagrid."

Hagrid returned the smile. "You make sure and bring that wife of yours to visit. Haven't seen Ermione in too long. Oh, and by the way Dumbledore's office password is Fizzing Whizzbee's."

"I will," promised Harry. "And thanks. See ya, Hagrid." He entered the castle and went straight toward Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizzbee's," he said and the entranceway to his office opened.

Harry made his way inside and upstairs. He knocked lightly on the outer door.

"Come in," called Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door and stepped in. "Hello sir."

Dumbledore stood. "Harry, thank you for coming."

Harry nodded, trying to smile.

"Please sit down," said Dumbledore indicating for Harry to take a seat across from him. Harry sat and looked up at Dumbledore waiting.

"I imagine you're curious as to why I've asked you to come?"

"Yes, I am," admitted Harry.

Dumbledore sighed and Harry was surprised to see that the older man looked uncomfortable. Harry didn't think he had ever seen Dumbledore uneasy before.

  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It is time, Harry."

Harry felt uneasy. "Time for what?"

"Time for you to fulfill your destiny. Time for you to once and for defeat Voldemort."

Harry shook his head. "I know you believe those stupid prophecies, sir. But I am not what you think I am. I have no intention of trying to kill Voldemort."

"You believe those prophecies too, Harry. I know you do."

"I don't," said Harry a bit more loudly than he intended. He lowered his voice. "You said yourself that Divination is an imprecise branch of magic. I don't believe in fortune telling."

"You are correct, Harry. Divination is an imprecise branch of magic. But there have been true seers. I believe in the accuracy of the prophecies surrounding your birth and future."

"No," said Harry angrily. "I'm not the person you want me to be. I'm not some savior. I'm sorry sir. I know things are going badly, but this isn't my fight, not anymore. I have a wife and a child on the way. They're the only thing I care about anymore." Harry felt hot tears fill his eyes, and he felt weak for being unable to control his emotions. "I have a family, damn it. It's the only thing I've ever wanted and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me." He turned to leave.

"Voldemort will never stop hunting you." Said Dumbledore sharply.

Harry froze. He felt like screaming and crying all at once. He turned and advanced on Dumbledore gripping the sides of his desk.

"Why does he care," he shouted in frustration. "I'm not a threat to him anymore. Why won't he just leave us alone?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry sympathetically. "You are a threat to him. You've been a threat since the minute you were born and you'll be a threat until the day you kill him."

"We'll go away again and this time we won't come back. I've kept us safe for two years now. If I have to I can do it for the rest of our lives."

"Are you sure Hermione wants to live that way?"

"She wants to be with me. We want to be a family."

"Harry, there is nowhere you could go where you'd be safe."

"We've done all right so far," challenged Harry.

"You've not done it on your own," said Dumbledore quietly.

"What," Harry whispered.

Dumbledore stood and walked over so he was standing right next to Harry. He put one arm on his shoulder, reassuringly. "You have to understand. Voldemort had people tracking you the day he learned that you were still alive. Their entire purpose was to bring you back to him. I arranged for your protection. There were powerful spells protecting both you and Hermione."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry, Harry. But it is true."

"That's how you knew where we were last year, when you arranged for us to take our N.E.W.T.S. Hermione was so happy; I didn't want to question it." Harry's eyes widened in fear. "And you knew when we came back this week. Oh my God. Does he know we're here? Does he know where she is?" Harry didn't bother to wait for an answer. He took several long strides toward the door, but Dumbledore quickly caught up to him and prevented him from leaving.

"Let go of me. I have to get back to The Burrow."

"Hermione is perfectly safe. All the Weasley's are, at least for now."

Harry let out a breath. "What do you mean for now?"

"It's what I've been trying to explain to you. We can only keep the two of you safe for so long. Voldemort and his forces grow stronger everyday."

"Bill said that everything depends on which side can kill more of the other."

Dumbledore sighed. "Things are not quite as optimistic as that, actually."

"Meaning," asked Harry.

"Meaning, that unless something drastic happens and soon, Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be able to tip the balance of power in their favor."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in amazement. "How could it have gotten so bad in just two years?"

Dumbledore didn't answer.

Harry grew angry at his silence. "So you think this is my fault. For not trying to fight Voldemort two years ago."

"No," said Dumbledore firmly. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I can see it in your eyes and in Ron's."

"Nobody blames you, Harry. Nobody."

Harry rubbed his temple wearily. "I know what you're asking me, but I can't. I'm not the one."

Voldemort knows Hermione is pregnant," said Dumbledore quietly and Harry's blood turned to ice. "Do you really think your son will be safe no matter how far you go?"

Harry shook with fear and anger, but could only stare at Dumbledore.

"He used Hermione two years ago to trap you. Do you really believe he won't use your son?" Dumbledore placed his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "None of you will ever be safe as long as he's alive and you are the only person who can defeat him."

Harry stiffened. "What do I have to do," he asked slowly.


	23. Check

Chapter 23 - Check

"No, it's out of the question," Hermione shouted angrily.

"Why is it that you have to argue about everything," countered Harry.

"Because I know you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Why would you say that? I've never lied to you before."

"Because ever since I got pregnant, you've been treating me like your child instead of your wife. I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Hermione was pacing around Ron's tiny room with her hands on her hips. Harry sat watching her from the bed. "All I'm asking you to do is go to your parents for a few days," he said.

"I wanted you to come with me when we saw my parents. I want them to get to know you. What are they going to think if I come home pregnant and alone?"

"Hermione," said Harry in frustration. "Don't you think I want to come home with you and meet your parents?"

"I'm not sure," retorted Hermione.

"Come on, that's not fair."

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? What's so fair about you going back to Hogwarts alone to... to…," she couldn't bring herself to finish.

Harry got off the bed and went to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "I know. You're right it's not fair and I shouldn't make a decision like this by myself."

Hermione nodded. "I just want you to be safe. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to be pregnant and alone. This is supposed to be the happiest time of our lives. How can you not want to be here with me?"

"I do want to be here with you, more than anything. This is just something I have to do." He pulled her toward the bed and forced her to sit.

"But what if something happens to you," she asked tearfully.

"Nothing's going to happen to either one of us. Professor Dumbledore and I talked about this all morning. He promised me that you'd be perfectly safe at your parent's. They're going to put wards up around the house and they'll be a guard."

"But what about you?" She persisted.

"I'll be safe too. I'll be at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. You remember what you always use to say when we were kids. The one person Voldemort fears is Dumbledore and the safest place in our world is Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. So then it's safe to say that the safest place I can be is with you at Hogwarts."

Harry stood angrily and walked halfway across the room before turning and looking back at his wife. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had the faintest hint of a smirk on her face. "You let me walk right into that didn't you?"

"Yup," she admitted. "And you know what, Harry. You don't get to make this decision."

"When do I ever get to make any decisions," muttered Harry.

"Oh please," laughed Hermione. "Don't give me that poor, suffering husband act. You made us pack up and go every two months our first year together. I didn't complain once. I left school and my home to follow you across the continent. She stood up and strode over to him and poked her finger into the middle of his chest. "If you think I'm going to let you separate us now, you've got another thing coming to you."

She and Harry stared at each other without speaking for several seconds. Before either could speak, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Hermione smoothly.

Ron poked his head into the room. "Are you two finished yet?"

Hermione glanced at Harry, who looked as annoyed as a person could get. "Yeah, we're done."

"Hermione," Harry protested.

"We're done," said Hermione firmly.

"Well good," said Ron with a huge grin on his face. "I guess that means that the three of us will be heading to Hogwarts in the morning. That is if I overheard everything correctly."

"You were eavesdropping," snapped Harry.

"What do you mean the three of us," said Hermione hopefully.

"Sorry mate," said Ron to Harry. "Old habits die hard."

"Do you mean you're coming with us," said Hermione advancing on Ron and taking his hand.

He smiled at her affectionately. "Yeah, I am. Dumbledore just owled me. Although, I imagine he'll be surprised to see you there."

"No, no, no," said Harry loudly. "The two of you are not coming with me. I've had enough. This is my responsibility, not yours. I can do this without the two of you interfering."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You know what your problem is? You still think you don't need anybody. You got so use to depending on yourself when you were living with those damn muggles that you don't know how to depend on someone else."

"That's a load of crap, Ron," snapped Harry.

"Do you honestly think you would have made it through first year without me and Hermione? I don't know about Hermione, but I know I wouldn't have made it to graduation if it hadn't been for the two of you."

"Ron's right," injected Hermione. "Voldemort would have picked off each one of us if we hadn't had each other. We're strongest as a team."

Harry looked unconvinced.

"Stop being so stubborn," snapped Hermione. "Just accept it. We're coming with you and there's not a thing you can do about it."

Ron looked at her, admiringly. "That's the Hermione I remember," he said.

She smiled at him. "Come on, Ron," she said. "Let's go downstairs. He's just going to pout." She took Ron's arm and led him from the room. "Oh and Harry. If you're thinking about sneaking out and going by yourself, go ahead. We'll see you tomorrow."

Ron laughed and let Hermione lead him from the room.

Harry stared at his wife and best friend's retreating backs and couldn't help but shake his head, thinking how unfair it was that he was never able to win an argument with his wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron and Hermione went for a walk, leaving Harry to sulk upstairs by himself.

"So, are you glad I've come home?" Asked Hermione.

"It depends," said Ron grinning.

"On what?" Said Hermione, trying to sound offended.

"On whether or not you're the same nag I remember from school."

Hermione laughed. "And if I am?"

"Then yes. I'm glad you're back."

Hermione smiled and put her arm through his. "I love being here," she said. "It brings back a lot of really good memories." The walked quietly for a bit, comfortable in the silence.

"So," began Hermione in a teasing voice. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

Ron blushed. "No," he said uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"Why don't I believe you?" Asked Hermione playfully.

"Really, Hermione. I really don't have much time for that sort of thing."

"What have you been doing," asked Hermione, abruptly changing the subject.

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Work," he said lamely.

"Well, yes, obviously you've been working. But what kind of work? Ginny was never very clear on what it is you actually do. She just kept writing that you were away a lot and couldn't talk about where you were going or where you'd been."

"Well she was right. I really can't talk about my work."

Hermione frowned deeply. "That means it's dangerous."

"Naw, I can handle myself," he said immodestly.

Hermione didn't lose the frown.

"You worry too much, Mione. You always did."

"I've always had good reason to. Between you and Harry, it's a miracle I haven't succumbed to nervous fits."

Ron laughed. "No kidding. Remember that time…." Ron stopped abruptly. Hermione has stopped dead, her eyes closed tightly.

"Are you ok, Hermione," asked Ron.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I just got a sudden headache."

"Maybe we should head back to the house."

"No," she said giving him a small smile. "I'm ok." No sooner had she said it, then another wave of pain coursed through her head with such force that she practically doubled over.

"Hermione," Ron shouted. "What is it?"

Hermione gripped Ron's arm tightly digging her nails into his skin as the pain continued to assault her.

"Ok, that's it. We're going back. Can you walk?" Ron asked grabbing hold of both her arms.

She shook her head, her eyes still closed against the pain. "No, wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? I've got to get you back home."

Hermione shook her head violently. "I can hear him. He's here," she said in a strained voice.

"I don't understand," began Ron.

"It's very simple Mr. Weasley," said a cold voice from behind him.

Ron whipped around. The tall hooded figure of Lord Voldemort emerged from the trees and approached him and Hermione. Ron stepped in front of Hermione instinctively and pulled out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," cried a hidden voice from Ron's left. Ron fell to the ground with a thud and Hermione whimpered.

"Thank you, Lucius," said Voldemort. "That was most helpful." Voldemort approached Hermione who was now on her knees beside Ron. "Hello Hermione," he said. "It's been a long time."

Hermione's eyes flashed angrily, but she still couldn't speak.

'Can you still hear me, my dear?' Voldemort's voice rang in her head. 'Are we still one?'

Hermione closed her eyes and began trying to push him out of her mind. She tried to remember back to the Occlumency lessons she had had with Professor Snape.

  
Voldemort sneered at her. 'Do you really think you can push me away,' he thought to her.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Stay away from us," she said through gritted teeth.

He reached out one of his arms and pulled Hermione to her feet. "I'm afraid that's not possible," he said reaching into her side pocket and removing her wand. He tossed it on the ground next to Ron. "You're getting very big, Miss Granger," sneered Voldemort. "Or should I say, Mrs. Potter." He placed one hand on her abdomen.

Hermione pulled away in revulsion, but Voldemort maintained a tight grasp on her. "Another Potter," he said shaking his head.

"Take your hands off me."

"Tell me, my dear. Are you having a little Harry or a little Hermione?"

"My Lord," interrupted Lucius Malfoy. "I hear someone coming."

"Then we'll be going," said Voldemort. He pulled Hermione close to him and she realized with horror that she wasn't going to be able to stop him. "Give me the port key, Lucius."

"What about Weasley?" Asked Malfoy.

"Leave him. I want Harry to know who's in control now," said Voldemort and he leaned down to whisper in Ron's ear. "You tell Potter that I look forward to seeing him at our old hangout."

Malfoy pulled out a small object that Hermione couldn't see. Voldemort forced her to touch the port key and in an instant they were all gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny, are you sure they came this way?"

"Yes, Harry. I saw Ron and Hermione walk over there."

"Ron," called Harry. "Hermione? Are you there?"

It was Ginny who first spotted Ron. She moved around a tree and saw him lying flat on his back. "Ron," she shouted rushing forward. Harry ran after her and they both dropped to their knees beside him.

"What happened," asked Harry after he pulled out his wand and revived Ron.

"Voldemort," gasped Ron sitting up. "He took her."

"What?" Shouted Harry in panic. "When?"

"Just now," said Ron letting Ginny pull him to his feet.

"Where did he take her," asked Ginny.

"I don't know. They took a port key."

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you have let this happen?"

"Harry," admonished Ginny. "That's not fair."

"He said something about seeing you at your old hangout."

"Our old hangout," asked Harry. "What does that mean?"

"Godric's Hollow? You know, like last time."

"No, I never went to Godric's Hollow. That was Lupin."

"Then where," questioned Ron. "It has to be there."

"I don't know," said Harry doubtfully.

"Look, he doesn't want Hermione. He wants you. He'll go somewhere where you can get to."

Ron's words stung, but Harry couldn't deny their truth. It had always been him. Hermione and Ron had always just been caught up in the destruction that was Harry's life.

"But how am I supposed to get to Godric's Hollow. I don't even know where it is."

"I do," said Ron. "I'll show you where."

"You don't have to come with me Ron," said Harry.

"Yes, I do," said Ron firmly.

"Then let's go. We don't have time to lose."

Ron turned to Ginny. "Go home. Tell Dad and the guys what happened."

"No, I'll come with you."

"No, Ginny. We're going to need help. You have to get Dad to call the Order. Tell them we're headed to Godric's Hollow."

Ginny hesitated.

"We don't have time for this," said Harry angrily.

"All right," conceded Ginny.

Ron turned to Harry. "We'll apparate together. Just concentrate on me. I'll get us there." Harry nodded and took hold of Ron's hand. "Ready," Ron asked. Again Harry nodded and with a small pop, they were both gone.

As soon as they had gone, Ginny took off as fast as she could run back to the Burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: As some of you may have already guessed we are down to the last chapters. There will probably just be two more. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy the end. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks to all who have reviewed and who will review.


	24. Check Mate

Chapter 24 - Check Mate

Harry and Ron apparated from one wooded area into another.

"Did we make it," whispered Harry.

"We're close. Assisted apparation isn't always very accurate." Ron surveyed the area around them. "Wands out, ok," he said unnecessarily.

Harry nodded and held his wand higher. "Ok, let's go."

"Wait a second Harry. We have to have some kind of a plan." We can't just charge in there."

"I'm not sitting here while Voldemort's got Hermione," said Harry angrily.

"I'm not suggesting we just sit here. I'm saying that we should have some idea of what we're going to do before we do it."

"Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," began Ron. Godric's Hollow is in a clearing. The last time we were here, he had Hermione off to the side somewhere. Lupin and I were able to stay hidden until we wanted to be seen."

"So it's possible that one of us could remain out of sight."

"Yes," agreed Ron.

"Ok, you do it. You were right before. Voldemort wants me. It's always been me. I'll distract him and you do what you have to to get Hermione."

"That's a pretty thin plan, Harry."

"We don't have time for anything more elaborate."

"We could wait. Ginny went to get Dad. He'll rally the Order."

"Who knows how long that will take? I'm not waiting."

Ron hesitated.

"You don't have to do this with me, Ron," said Harry.

"It's not that. I was just thinking."

"About," prompted Harry. When Ron hesitated again Harry grew frustrated. "We don't have time for this, Ron."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that, there may be something else we can do."

"What?" Asked Harry eagerly.

"It's actually part of the reason I can't talk about my job. But if there was ever a reason to try this, it's now."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know. Just hear me out. A bunch of the old group from Hogwarts has been developing new spells. They're not really new spells; they're more like group spells. We've been developing a way to link two wizard's wands to create a sort of amplified spell, something that can't be blocked by most of the known blocking charms."

"That's amazing," said Harry. "Why haven't I heard about this yet?"

"You have to understand, the work we're doing is completely experimental and secret. You know about Katie Bell, don't you?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"She was part of the group. We think that was the reason she was taken." Ron's voice took on a sort of far off tone. "We have no idea what happened to her or if she's even still alive."

"I know," said Harry. "I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that now.

"What is it we have to do?" Asked Harry.

"You won't actually have to do anything," said Ron. "I'll amplify your spells."

"Great, we'll do that then," said Harry and he went to continue walking.

"Wait, Harry," said Ron grabbing his arm. "You have to know the risks. Once you cast your spell, I'll have to cast the exact same spell on your wand. If I'm a few inches off, the spell will hit you."

Harry nodded slowly.

"So then you understand," continued Ron. "That when you throw the killing curse at Voldemort, and I amplify the spell, then you could..," Ron didn't finish.

Harry looked his best friend in the eyes and was glad to know that Ron had known exactly what he was thinking. He had no intention of letting Voldemort ever come after anyone else he loved ever again. One way or another it was going to end tonight. "I trust you, Ron," was all he said.

"All right," Ron gave in. "Let's just do this." Ron led the way to Godric's Hollow.

"The last thing we did together was fight. I was so angry at her," said Harry bitterly.

"Don't mate, it's not productive."

"If anything happens to her," choked Harry.

"Nothing will happen," said Ron firmly. "We're almost there."

Harry nodded. "I'll go on ahead and you stay back." He turned to Ron. "Once we get her back, I promise I'll fix our friendship."

"It's not necessary," said Ron. "I know I always gave you a hard time about taking her away, but the truth is, I understand why you did it. I guess I was just jealous."

Harry looked at Ron in surprise and Ron rushed on. "Don't misunderstand. I didn't want Hermione for myself, but it's just that, well it's Hermione. I don't think I ever realized how important she was, you both were, until you were gone."

"I'm really sorry."

"Forget it. Let's go get Hermione."

Harry nodded and moved forward. Ron went in the opposite direction as quietly as he could.

When Harry got the clearing in his sights he saw Hermione sitting in the middle of the field by herself. Harry gritted his teeth, it took everything in him not to run to her. Had it been five years ago, he probably would have gone straight to her and gotten them both killed, but his years of impulsiveness had taught him the hard way that his first instinct wasn't always the right one.

He quickly moved behind a tree. "Hermione," he called out. "Are you ok?" As soon as he had finished he moved quickly to another area.

"Harry," Hermione called out. "Get back. It's a trap."

"It's ok, honey," said Harry loudly, moving faster. "Can you move?"

Hermione turned toward his voice. "They have me magically bound."

Harry had expected as much.

"He's going to kill you," she cried. "Please go back."

"No one's going to kill anyone, sweetie," he said trying to keep his voice calm and even.

"I wouldn't say that," said Voldemort stepping into the clearing.

Harry seethed as Voldemort approached Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come out, Harry," mocked Voldemort.

Harry continued moving, staying low and circling the clearing.

"Of course, I already have the best part of your family right here." He removed the curse from Hermione and pulled her into a standing position.

"Get your hands off her, you bastard," Harry muttered under his breath as he continued to circle the clearing.

"I'm tired of playing with you, Harry. Come out."

"Let her go first," shouted Harry.

"No," shouted Hermione. "Harry don't."

Voldemort pushed Hermione back to the ground with a laugh. She fell hard on her stomach and gave a small cry.

"Ok, that's it," shouted Harry losing his temper. He emerged from the clearing directly behind them, with his wand pointed at Voldemort. "Don't move."

Voldemort remained still with a large smirk on his face.

"Hermione, come here," said Harry holding out his free hand. Hermione pushed herself up and went to him slowly. As soon as she got close enough, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded. "You shouldn't have come alone," she said.

"I couldn't leave you," returned Harry edging Hermione back to the wooded area, his wand still pointed at Voldemort.

"Do you really think you'll get very far, Potter," sneered Voldemort.

Harry didn't answer. He surveyed the area with Quidditch eyes and could spot the almost imperceptible movement in the bushes and trees. "I'd say you've only got about six or seven Death Eaters in invisibility cloaks surrounding us. I've got way more people on my side."

"You lie, Potter. At most you have the Weasley blood traitor and he will soon be incapacitated. But you have guessed right about the invisibility cloaks." At his words the wood seem to shimmer as six Death Eaters threw off their cloaks and began enclosing Harry, Hermione, and Voldemort in a circle, albeit not a very tight one.

Harry kept Hermione close to him as he moved closer to Voldemort. "Tell them to get back or I'll make you sorry."

Voldemort began laughing and the Death Eaters soon followed. "Enough of this," said Voldemort. "Disarm him." Harry tightened his hold on his wand, but knew he could do nothing. They were outnumbered seven to three and Hermione was unarmed.

Harry allowed his wand to be yanked from his hand as Voldemort continued to laugh. "Grab the girl. I want to have a little fun with Potter."

Harry stood helplessly as Hermione was grabbed and torn away from him. She went wordlessly, refusing to cry in frustration. She was determined that Voldemort would never again see her cry.

Harry stood alone facing down the man who had haunted his waking and sleeping dreams his entire life. Voldemort pulled his own wand out, almost lazily.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough, Harry," he said low enough for only Harry to hear. "And when I'm done with you, I promise that I will take my time with her."

Harry sprang at Voldemort.

"Crucio," Voldemort cried and Harry crumbled to the ground at Voldemort's feet. The Death Eaters surrounding them began to cackle with laughter. Hermione bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood, but still she refused to cry out. Harry lay twitching on the ground, in obvious agony, but silent as his wife.

After nearly half a minute of the excruciating torture, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Now, that's not fair. If you're not going to play with me, we might as well end this here and now." Voldemort leaned closer to Harry. "Goodbye, Harry Potter." Then he stepped back and aimed his wand at Harry's forehead. "Avada…"

Hermione could hear the laughter of the Death Eaters ringing in her ears and she could see Voldemort's mouth forming the words and suddenly she realized the Death Eater holding her had relaxed his grip. In the same instant Voldemort threw his fatal curse she launched herself at Harry pushing him free and then she felt as if her body was being consumed by fire from the inside out and then she knew no more.

Harry righted himself and immediately pulled the too still form of his wife close to him and gave an anguished cry. She was so pale and still, he couldn't quite register what had happened.

"Stupid girl," spat Voldemort. "But at least now there's no one left to interfere with…," Voldemort never finished his sentence.

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wife's wand, the one that Voldemort had thrown by Ron's side when he had taken her. "Ron, now," he shouted and he cast the curse. "Avada Kedavra," came two unified voices.

When the other Death Eaters saw their master fall, they immediately panicked and all instantly disapparated. Harry paid no attention to them, totally unconcerned about where they went. He cradled his wife's limp body against his own. "No, Hermione," he cried in anguish. "Oh no."

Ron came running and dropped to his knees beside his two best friends. He bowed his head and angry tears spilled down his face. He grabbed her wrist in vain and felt for any sign of hope. Against all odds, he felt a tiny flutter.

"Harry," he cried. "I think she has a pulse."

Harry looked up through unbelieving eyes at Ron. Ron took her body from Harry's grasp and laid her flat on the ground. Her lips was white, whiter than anything Ron had ever seen. It was if all her blood had drained from her face. As Ron ran his hands over her, he was surprised to feel warm stickiness on her thighs. He lifted his hands. They were covered in with blood. Both Harry and his gaze fell on the exact same spot.

"I don't understand," choked out Harry.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's. Now," said Ron picking Hermione up and instantly apparating with her. Harry wasn't half a second behind them.


	25. Finale

Chapter 25 - Finale

"Somebody help me," shouted Ron as soon as he and Harry had apparated at St. Mungo's. Immediately, three healers raced toward them. One of them waved a stretcher toward them as the other two took Hermione from Ron and placed her on the stretcher.

"What happened," asked one of the healers as the other two raced down the hallway with the stretcher at their side, yelling things like, "looks like a twenty year old pregnant witch. Her vitals are shallow and she's losing a lot of blood. We need to get a blood replenisher in her now." Harry went to follow them, but the healer put his arm out and caught him across the chest. "You can't go back there."

"She's my wife," protested Harry, struggling to free himself.

The healer grabbed Harry's shoulders firmly. "There's no time to argue about this. What happened to her?"

"She was hit with the killing curse," supplied Ron.

The healer did a double take and his face went ashen.

"Please help her," said Harry in a strangled voice. 

"How far along is she," the healer asked.

Harry continued to stare down the hall.

"Sir, how far along is her pregnancy," repeated the healer with more urgency in his voice.

"S… Seven months," stuttered Harry.

Immediately the Healer proceeded down the same hallway the other two healers had taken Hermione down.

Harry went to follow him, but Ron held him back. "Don't interfere. Let them work."

Harry turned to Ron with a blank face. "How was she not killed instantly? And why was there so much blood? I've seen the killing curse. It doesn't do that."

"I don't know?"

"Did he not hit her," questioned Harry hopefully. "Maybe when we fell she got hurt."

"No," said Ron. "She got hit with that curse. I saw it."

Harry turned and pounded the wall with his fist. "Why did she jump in front of me," he shouted sliding slowly against the wall to the floor.

"Ron," came a shout from down the hall. Ron turned to see his father, Bill and Ginny running toward him.

"Oh thank God," shouted Mr. Weasley, reaching for his son and pulling him close. "We just came from Godric's Hollow." He pulled Ron away and surveyed him. "Ron, you're bleeding," he said in horror. "Somebody help my son."

Ron looked down at himself for the first time. He felt a wave of nausea hit him. The bottom of his shirt and his pants were stained with Hermione's blood. "No," he said softly. "It's not mine. It was Hermione."

Ginny, who had knelt by Harry and was rubbing his back stared up at Ron in horror. "What happened to Hermione?"

"I don't know," said Ron in exasperation burying his face in his hands.

"It's ok, son," said Mr. Weasley pulling his son to him again.

"We've been to Godric's Hollow," said Bill softly. "We saw him."

Harry looked up, but said nothing.

"There was so much blood," Bill continued. "When we didn't find you anywhere, we assumed that if you were hurt, you'd come here."

"Bill, you should go back to Godric's Hollow. Let the Order know what's going on," said Mr. Weasley.

Bill nodded. "I'll be back when I can." With a pop, he disapparated.

Mr. Weasley led his children to chairs and then sent Ginny to get water for both Harry and Ron. He kneeled in front of the boys and was struck by how old they both suddenly looked.

"What happened," he asked softly. Harry looked away, but Ron cleared his throat and told his father everything from when he and Hermione had been taking a walk until they apparated with her to St. Mungo's."

Mr. Weasley remained quiet allowing Ron to get through his retelling without interruption. When he finished Mr. Weasley merely nodded. "Let me go see if I can find anything out about Hermione." He went to the receptionist at the front desk and spoke with her quietly for a few minutes, and then came back to the boys.

"She's going to have one of the Healers come and speak to us soon. Right now, they want to move us to a more private room." Ron glanced questioningly at his father, but one look at his face told him not to ask questions yet. Harry rose wordlessly and allowed himself to be led to another room.

Once they had settled, Mr. Weasley pulled Ron to the side. "Word is spreading fast," he whispered. "This isn't something that can be kept a secret for long. The hospital is worried that they may get overrun with well wishers and right now that's the last thing Harry or Hermione needs."

"Then she's alive," whispered Ron hopefully.

"Yes, but just barely. I couldn't get anymore out of the witch at the front desk."

Just then, the door to their room swung open and a Healer stepped inside. Harry was immediately on his feet. "How is she?"

"Alive," said the Healer and there was a collective sigh. "But just barely," he continued.

"Can I see her," asked Harry.

"Yes, in a minute," replied the Healer. "There are a few things you should know first." He indicated that they should all sit. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but your wife has suffered a miscarriage."

"Oh no," moaned Harry. "No."

"I'm sorry," repeated the healer. "She may have been the first pregnant witch to ever be hit with the killing curse. We're not sure, but that may be the reason she's still alive. The only other person to ever survive that curse was you."

It took a minute for Harry to find his voice again. "Will she recover?"

"We're hopeful," said the healer. "We've been pumping blood replenishers into her continually and her vitals are beginning to get steady."

Harry nodded. "Is she awake? Can I see her, please?"

The healer nodded and they both stood. "There's one other thing, Mr. Potter. The curse was severe and there was so much fetal trauma that we don't believe she will ever be able to carry a child again."

Harry took the information and tucked it away in his brain to be processed later. The only thing keeping him on his feet now was knowing that he was going to see his wife.

"We'll wait here," said Ron, but Harry didn't hear him.

Each step became increasingly harder to take as he grew closer to her. The only thing he could tell himself was to keep walking and everything would be ok. As long as he could see her and touch her, he knew he could get them both through this.

The healer opened the door to Hermione's room and moved aside to allow Harry entry. Harry moved swiftly to her side and sat in the seat by her bed. "Hermione," he said quietly. "It's me, honey. I'm here."

Hermione turned her head toward Harry. She grimaced slightly. "Are you in pain? Should I have them give you something?"

She nodded and Harry turned back to the healer. "I'll see about getting her a potion so she can sleep," he said quietly and then left the room.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and leaned over and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank God you're all right."

She parted her lips but no sound came out. Harry furrowed his brow and leaned in closer trying to hear her.

"Harry," she rasped. 

He smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, it's me honey."

She shook her head and opened her mouth again.

"What?" Harry asked searching her face. "The healer's coming back with something for the pain."

She shook her head. "Baby," she whispered.

Harry froze and stared at her. He hadn't realized that they hadn't told her yet. In the moment he paused, Hermione read it all in his face. She closed her eyes and silent tears leaked out and down her cheeks.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. As he watched his wife absorb the awful truth, the full reality of what had happened hit him and he couldn't stop the flow from his own eyes.

Painfully, Hermione reached one hand to him and wiped a tear from his cheek. He took her hand in his own and held it tightly to his heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

There was a soft knock at the door and the healer that had led Harry to Hermione's room earlier poked his head in. "Am I interrupting?"

Harry wiped his face quickly, but maintained his grasp on Hermione's hand. "No, come in."

The healer moved to the other side of Hermione's bed. "Do you think you can sit up, Mrs. Potter?"

She nodded weakly.

"I'll help her," Harry said quickly and he leaned over her and placed an arm behind her back. As gently as he could he pulled her to a sitting position. She groaned and Harry winced for her. "I'm sorry, baby, just for a minute." When she was fully sitting, the healer brought the potion to her lips and she drank. When the healer pulled the potion away a drop fell from her lip onto her chin. Harry wiped it away tenderly and eased her back down. "There you go. You'll be feeling better soon."

She nodded and closed her eyes lazily. He waited a minute and then looked up at the healer. "Thank you, sir," he said quietly.

"Brandon," said the healer.

Harry looked up questioningly.

"My name is Brandon," he repeated.

"Oh, ok."

"Are you ok, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes were focused on Hermione. "Better than she is. But that's how it always is."

"I'm sorry?"

Harry looked up and met Brandon's eyes. "Forget it."

Brandon nodded and rose. "I slipped a sleeping agent into that potion. She'll be out for several hours."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"She's been through a lot tonight, but I think she'll recover eventually."

"Thank you," Harry said again.

Brandon considered Harry. "I'll leave you two alone then." He stood to leave, but turned before he reached the door. "I just wanted to say that our whole community owes you both a great debt."

Harry turned in surprise. "Has word traveled that fast?"

Brandon nodded. "The hospital is being swamped by well-wishers."

Harry tensed. "I don't want anyone near Hermione."

"Don't worry, we're not allowing anyone admittance to this floor."

His reassurance didn't make Harry feel any better. "Can you ask my friend Ron to come in?"

A few minutes later Ron entered the room. "How is she," he asked quietly.

"Sleeping now," said Harry softly. "We lost the baby."

Ron nodded. He had known as soon as he picked her up at Godric's Hollow. There was too much blood for the story to end any differently. "I'm sorry." He approached slowly and put one hand on Harry's shoulder. "You look exhausted."

Harry looked up. "You too."

Ron shrugged. "It's been a long day." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm really tired of being here."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Not here," Ron corrected quickly. "Not today, here, with you guys. I mean this whole scenario. I'm tired of one of us always being the one lying in the hospital bed at the end of the day."

"I know," agreed Harry. "The two of you always seem to be the ones that get hurt, when it should be me."

"Don't go taking all the guilt," said Ron quickly. "You've spent your fair share of time lying in a hospital bed while Hermione and I waited and worried." Ron chuckled, but there was no laughter in it. "I guess you were right all along."

"Huh?"

"Taking her away. You were right to take her away. I always thought you were..., well it doesn't matter now. The point is you were right all along."

"No," argued Harry. "I wasn't right. I was selfish. I was tired of responsibility and I wanted to leave. I took her with me because I was afraid to be alone. The truth is she would have been safer without me."

Ron knew arguing any further would be pointless. This was guilt that went back to Harry's earliest year. Ron knew he would probably carry it for the rest of his life, no matter how many times he was contradicted.

"Ron, I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything," said Ron quickly.

"I don't want anyone near Hermione."

"I don't understand."

"Brandon, Hermione's healer, said there were people here."

"Yeah," said Ron bitterly. "They want to see the other person who beat the curse. There are so many rumors flying around. Most of them have convinced it was you again. Some of them," Ron stopped embarrassed.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't see any of this myself, Bill told me, but some of them have started saying," Ron paused again.

"What," asked Harry, feeling irritated.

"Well, they've always made a big deal about you, you know, the boy-who lived and all."

"And," encouraged Harry.

"Well, they're calling her the girl-who-lived now."

"What!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Shh," Ron hushed. Harry immediately looked at Hermione. She was still sleeping.

"This is ridiculous," said Harry angrily. "I want you to make sure none of those nuts come anywhere near Hermione. Who knows what they might try to do to her?"

"Of course," Ron agreed readily.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I'm going to go now," said Ron walking towards the door. "Come get me if you need anything else."

"I will," said Harry distractedly. His full attention was back on Hermione, though all he could do was watch her sleep.

Harry stayed by her side all night while she slept. Ron was true to his word, nobody bothered either of them. In the morning, when she woke, Hermione appeared more rested. Brandon, her healer, had checked on her all night and in the morning said he was very pleased with her condition and hopeful that she would soon make a full recovery.

Harry sat as close as he could to her when Brandon sat with them and discussed everything that had happened to her body the night before. She sat very still clutching Harry's hand as they were told she might never have another child.

Harry thanked Brandon when he was finished and asked for some time alone. He looked at Hermione who had tears running down her face.

"Please don't cry, Hermione," said Harry.

She started crying harder. "I'm sorry," she cried softly.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Asked Harry tenderly.

"Our baby. I should have listened to you when you said not to come home."

"No, don't do this. It's not your fault."

She didn't answer.

"If anything," he continued with tears springing to his eyes. "It's my fault. I should have known that he was never going to stop until I killed him. Dumbledore tried to tell me, but I was too stubborn and scared to listen." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and laid his head next to her so their foreheads were touching. "I was playing a game with our lives and if you had…, I just never would have gotten over that. Never."

"I wish," began Hermione, but she couldn't continue.

"What do you wish?"

She took a deep breath. "I wish it had been me. Then at least you would have had our son. Oh Harry, I'll never be able to give you a family now." She began to sob uncontrollably.

He held her tightly. "Hermione, I have no family without you. You're my life. Don't you understand how much I love you? It doesn't matter if you can have another baby or not. As long as I have you nothing else matters."

"But you wanted our baby so much."

A few tears slipped down his face and he held her tighter. "You were the first person in my life to tell me they loved me and you were the first person I said I love you to. You are the only girl I've ever loved. I'll spend the rest of our lives missing our son, but in that same thought, I'll be thanking God that I still have you."

"I love you," she whispered. 

They held each other for a long time until eventually he felt her relax in his arms. He laid her back down on the hospital bed and was glad to see she had fallen back asleep. The more she slept the sooner she'd heal and the sooner he'd be able to take her home.

Home, he thought. But they didn't have a home anymore. Because of him they didn't have anything. Their apartment, hundreds of miles away wasn't home. No one knew where they lived, no one they loved anyway. He thought that their baby would finally make it a home, but now that dream was dead.

"Grimmault Place," the thought hit him suddenly and the words just spilled out of his mouth. 'I can still give her a home. I can give back to her everything I took two years ago.' He looked down at her excitedly and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back," he whispered.

Harry left the room in a hurry, in search of Ron. He found him quickly enough in the floor's waiting room.

Ron stood quickly, a look of panic flashing across his face. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "She's fine. She's sleeping again."

Ron let out a deep breath.

"Do you think you could go sit with her for a while? There's something I have to do."

"Sure, of course," agreed Ron easily.

"Thanks," said Harry and then he left the room. He made his way down to the first floor of the hospital to one of the many fireplaces in the hospital. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. Then he stepped in and said clearly, "Number 12 Grimmault Place."

Harry stepped out into the house he had run away from two years ago and surprisingly he felt good being back. It felt familiar. Harry slowly made his way through the various rooms waiting for the assault of pain that usually accompanied his presence in this house, but it never came.

He made his way down to the kitchen and dining room and was surprised to find he was not alone.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

Harry stared at Dumbledore uncertainly and waited for him to continue.

"I was going to come to the hospital to see Hermione, but something told me you'd be by today."

"How did you know?" Asked Harry.

"Because there's no reason to run anymore."

Harry didn't know how to respond.

"What happened, Harry, the other night," began Dumbledore.

"He came for her. Just like I always knew he would."

"And you stopped him once and for all," said Dumbledore with something like pride in his voice. "You did what you were born to do. You saved our world."

"I wasn't trying to save the world, just my wife."

"And you did," said Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head sadly. "But we lost the baby."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Dumbledore sympathetically.

Harry didn't want to talk about this. "Why are you here, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I came to return this to you," he said pushing a piece of paper across the table to Harry.

Harry picked it up. "I don't understand."

"It's the deed to the house. That's what you came here for. Isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry honestly. "When Hermione comes home, I want to take her to a home, to our home."

"Then do it."

"It can't be that simple, nothing ever is for us."

Dumbledore smiled again. "It can be that simple. The wards around this house are still up and I am still the secret keeper for its location. You wouldn't have to worry about her safety here."

"What about the Order," asked Harry.

"It's no longer necessary, not on its past scale."

"What about the Death Eaters that are still out there?"

"We'll deal with them. Don't get me wrong, Harry. They are still dangerous, but without Voldemort to unite them, they will eventually fall."

Harry nodded feeling reassured.

"You bring Hermione back here. I'll make sure you both have everything you need."

"Thank you, sir." And then Harry did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He crossed the room and put his arms around Dumbledore in a tight hug.

Dumbledore returned the embrace warmly. "Please forgive me Harry."

Harry pulled away surprised. "For what?"

"For not doing better by you, for not protecting you from the beginning."

"I'm not angry anymore," said Harry. "I mean, I was for a time. So angry that I ran away, but somehow now, I don't know, I feel different." Harry looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to Hermione."

"I know," returned Dumbledore. "Go, I'll make sure this place is ready for the two of you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He turned to leave the room. "Oh and sir, I know Hermione would want to see you. I hope you'll be one of our first guests, when I bring her home."

Dumbledore nodded. "I would be honored."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days passed for Harry and Hermione slowly. Her recovery was slow, but steady and in five days she was ready to leave.

Harry packed her bag while she watched him from her bed. "I think I'm going to miss this."

"What," he asked grinning.

"You, taking care of me."

Harry left. "I'll always take care of you."

"You always have," she said a little more seriously.

He got up and went to her. "I can't wait to take care of you later," he said as he kissed her deeply.

Hermione smiled against his mouth. "That may pose a problem," she murmured. "The Burrow is awfully crowded. It may be hard to get that kind on privacy."

"I don't know," said Harry stroking her cheek. "We may have more privacy than you think."

"Mmm, that sounds mysterious," she sighed.

"Ahem."

Harry and Hermione turned to the door to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Are you two finished yet?"

"Killjoy," said Hermione sticking her tongue out at him.

He smiled and went to pick up her bag. "I've got a car waiting out back for us. "There are like a hundred people at the front of the hospital."

Hermione sighed and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's not like you haven't had to deal with his before," said Hermione.

"I know. I just didn't want you to have to deal with it too."

"I don't care. Nothing could bother me on the day of my release from my sterile prison."

"I'll try not to take that personally," said Brandon entering the room.

"Brandon," said Hermione smiling. "I didn't mean you of course."

"Of course."

Harry approached him with his hand held out. "We both wanted to thank you."

Brandon returned the shake. "Just doing my job."

"Maybe," said Harry. "But thanks anyway."

"Ready?" Asked Ron.

"Yes," said both Harry and Hermione eagerly.

Hermione paused long enough to give Brandon a hug and then the three of them left. Ron opened the back door for Hermione and Harry slid in next to her.

"Oh come on, I hate sitting up front alone. I feel like a chauffer."

"Too bad," said Harry pulling the back door closed. "I want to make out in the backseat with my wife."

Hermione giggled and Ron rolled his eyes. He got in the front seat and pulled the car onto the highway. 

Harry sat as close to Hermione as he could, stroking her hair, staring into her eyes and feeling immeasurably lucky that they had been given this second chance. He was determined to get it right this time. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She turned and kissed him lightly. "I love you too." They smiled happily at each other. Then Hermione glanced out the window. "Hey, Ron you git, this isn't the way to the Burrow."

Ron laughed in the front seat, but didn't say anything. Hermione turned back to Harry questioningly. He sighed and pulled something out of his back pocket. "You're too observant for your own good. Here, you're going to have to wear this now." Harry held out a scarf and held it up to her face.

"What's this," she asked suspiciously.

"I have a surprise. Come on, wear it." Harry held up the scarf again.

"Ok," said Hermione slowly, turning her head so Harry could place the scarf over her face. He pulled her close to him as they traveled the rest of the way home.

Finally, Ron pulled the car over and went to the back to get the bags. He hung back while Harry led Hermione into the house.

"Ok, you have to be very quiet," he whispered to Hermione.

"Why," she whispered back.

"Because if you don't you might wake the dead," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Shh," hushed Harry. He led her past the front hallway, without incident, and into the next room.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?"

He removed the scarf from around her face and stepped back.

Hermione looked around. "I don't understand," she said slowly. "Why are we here?"

Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "We're home."

"What?"

"That is if you want this to be our home."

"Our home? You mean we can stay?" Her voice grew excited. "We can stay in England?"

He nodded. "I was a fool for leaving the first time and I knew everyday we were away how much you missed home, but I was too selfish and scared to care."

"No," she protested, but he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I want to live, raise our family, and we will have a family, and grow old here with you. If that's what you want. If not, we can go right back to the Burrow and tomorrow you and I can start house hunting." He removed his hand from her mouth and waited.

"What kind of wife would I be if I asked you to stay here, to live here? Being here is so painful for you. You told me, that week."

"The most beautiful week of my life," he said.

"The week I fell in love with my best friend," she replied, remembering their words to each other.

"I'm not afraid of this house anymore. I'm not afraid of anything anymore, not really." He waited, but she didn't say anything. 

"Say yes, Hermione," said Ron walking in. "Your bags weigh a ton."

She smiled at Harry, and then laughed. "Yes."

They embraced tightly, laughing and feeling at last as if they had finally come home.

The End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed reading the story, because I loved writing it. Now I have a favor to ask. Review!!!! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, because I plan to keep writing and I only want to improve. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
